The New Kagome
by Midnight Fearie
Summary: Naraku has taken Kagome, with some dark intentions, and Inuyasha makes a terrible mistake. Now Kagome thirsts for vengence...in blood. And her new persona may help her get just that. Can Inuyasha make things right? Or is this the end...of everything?
1. Changes

**The New Kagome**

**Chapter 1: Changes**

**Disclaimer: As you all know, I own absolutely nothing in this story.**

**Layla: Hey again, everyone!**

**Aqua: Nice to see you guys!**

**Kelsey: We've missed you all!**

**Jazz: And we're back and crazier than ever!**

**Layla: You know it! Anyways, this is basically my story. Jazz and I came up with the idea, and we decided to make it a reality.**

**Jazz: Mhmm, so while I'm still here and making some rules, Layla is helping me call the shots!**

**Aqua: We hope you all enjoy!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, attacking Kagura, who flew to the skies in an effort to dodge.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango exclaimed, releasing her weapon as it effortlessly killed many of the demons in the horde behind Kagura. As she caught her weapon, she gasped. Where she had just killed at least 15 demons, 30 came in their place.

Miroku continued killing the demons with sacred sutra's, seeing no alternative because of the many Saimyosho. Despite knowing the poison could kill him, he was still considering using his Wind Tunnel.

Kagome continued to fire Sacred Arrows at the demons, but to no avail. No matter how many they killed, even more came up in their place. She glanced at Inuyasha, as a large demon was flying behind him, about to attack. She turned to fire, but another arrow, aimed from behind her, pierced the demon instead.

Kagome turned, and there stood Kikyo. Kikyo was glaring at her, and Kagome automatically felt weak in the knees. She always did around Kikyo, for some reason. Like she was some sort of threat. Inuyasha glanced over and stopped his battle.

"Kikyo…" He whispered, staring at the clay priestess.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo nodded at him, before rejoining the battle. After about 15 minutes, Kagura was barking orders to the demons.

"Retreat! Into the skies!" She yelled, and the demons obeyed her orders.

The group, and Kikyo, watched as the demons retreated into the sky.

"They were at an advantage…why on earth would they retreat?" Miroku asked no one in particular.

"Maybe they had a mission, and they accomplished it." Shippo threw in, his voice quivering.

"Perhaps…but what mission would that be?" Miroku went on.

"Who cares, let's go after them. It might lead us to Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo hopped on Kilala's back and started forward, after the demon army. Inuyasha bent down, and waited for the girl to climb onto his back.

"Come on, Kikyo!" Inuyasha said, and Kikyo climbed on his back as Inuyasha sprinted after his friends.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Make sure you all remember your orders!" Kagura barked at the demons, before going up higher in the clouds and turning in another direction. The demons went forward.

Kagura flew forward, glancing back to see Kagome lying, unconscious on the feather. She had no idea what Naraku's plan was, all she knew was that she had been ordered to kidnap the girl and lead Inuyasha in his friends as far from the castle as possible.

Her mission was accomplished, but she couldn't stop this nagging feeling inside her. She knew something not too good was going to happen, but until she escaped from Naraku's hold, there was nothing Kagura could do.

Soon, they reached Naraku's castle. As she landed, Kohaku came over picked up Kagome, and carried her into the dungeons. As he left, Kanna entered and sat just outside of Kagome's reach, because they had her arms chained to the wall.

After about an hour, Kagome began to stir, and looked around her surroundings.

"How did I get here? Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She called out, hoping the half demon would soon come to her rescue. She looked at Kanna, who held up her mirror for Kagome to see.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

The group continued to follow the demons, but to no avail. After some time, all the demons suddenly scattered in different directions.

"Damn it! What the hell is Naraku up to?" Inuyasha asked, setting Kikyo down.

As Kilala landed and her three passengers hopped off, Sango looked around.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" She asked, looking for her sister-figure.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked, watching Kikyo.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sango called, Shippo copied her actions. Inuyasha looked at them like they were idiots.

"Inuyasha, you lost Kagome?" Miroku asked the half-demon incredulously.

"No…I just…" Inuyasha trailed off, not knowing how to explain his mistake.

"Inuyasha, you have done nothing wrong," Kikyo began, placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Kagome would have been nothing but a nuisance. Had I not been there, she would've let that demon destroy you, Inuyasha. She cared nothing about you. She has been betraying you all this entire time, so I believe it is right to leave her."

"Shut up, damn it! You're just a clay bitch who wants Kagome gone! Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, firing at Kikyo. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kikyo, and blocked the attack, making it go back at Sango.

"Sango!" Miroku cried, rushing to her aid after being struck down by her own weapon. When he reached her, she was unconscious, but still breathing.

"What's wrong with you two? I thought you guys were my friends!" Inuyasha accused them. Miroku glared at him, cradling Sango.

"Wrong with us? Inuyasha, you abandoned Kagome!" Miroku countered.

"You heard Kikyo, Kagome's a traitor!" Inuyasha hissed.

"And you decide to listen to Kikyo? One who has attempted to kill not only you, but also Kagome!"

"I'm the real thing, Kagome's a bitch. I was stupid then. Now I'm here, and I won't leave until I claim what's mine." Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"And she can have me, for all I care!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku, putting a hand on Kikyo's hip. Miroku almost gagged.

"Inuyasha, it's your choice. Me, or Kagome?" Kikyo turned to Inuyasha.

"You." HE replied. Miroku's anger boiled.

"Inuyasha, will you really choose her over Kagome? Kagome loves you! And we are your friends, don't you trust us?"

"I trust no one but Kikyo." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, me or your friends?" Kikyo asked him.

"Inuyasha, you know what's right. You aren't thinking this through!" Miroku tried again. Inuyasha ignored him. Instead, he gave Kikyo a chaste kiss.

"What friends?" He asked her, and Kikyo smirked.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kagome felt tears at her eyes as she watched the scene unfold on Kanna's mirror. She wanted to believe it was an illusion, to believe it wasn't true. But she knew that it was.

Just then, Kagome heard footsteps approaching and saw Naraku stand behind Kanna.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

After about 10 minutes, Sango began to stir. When she opened her eyes, she saw Miroku and Shippo staring back at her.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked, her memories of the events before she was attacked coming back to her.

"Sango…he's gone." Miroku told her, putting a hand on her shoulder to refrain her from sitting up.

"Gone?" She echoed.

"He and Kikyo took off into the woods together." Shippo spoke up.

"What about Kagome?" She glanced between the both of them.

"We still don't know." Miroku sighed. Sango's anger hit a boiling point.

"So that jackass went into the woods with a clay zombie bitch, abandoning his friends and the one _living _girl that loves him?" Sango asked angrily. Miroku solemnly nodded.

"So…what now?" Shippo asked.

"Now, we go and defeat Naraku on our own." Sango replied, pushing Miroku's hand away and standing up.

"You really think we can do it?" Shippo asked.

"We can. But first, we're going to go find Kagome."

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kagome glared up at Naraku as he smirked at her.

"Hello, little miko." He addressed her. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you keeping me here?" She asked.

"Because you are my key to my victory." Naraku replied.

"Why would I help you?" Kagome spat.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill your little friends." Naraku threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Kagome hissed.

"Don't test your luck."

"What if I do agree to help you?"

"Then you will fight on my side, against your friends."

"I'd never fight against Sango. Or Miroku, or Shippo. There's nothing you can do that will make me."

"As long as they don't remain a threat, then you won't have to. You'll only have to fight Sesshomaru…Kikyo, and Inuyasha."

"I won't battle Inuyasha."

"Why not? That wasn't an illusion on Kanna's mirror. He meant every word…he betrayed you…"

Kagome did not respond. Naraku chuckled and left her, but Kanna stayed.

"Kanna…," Kagome began. The small girl looked up at her. "Please, show me Inuyasha."

Kanna complied and looked down at her mirror. On the glass, you saw Inuyasha and Kikyo in a forest.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Inuyasha sat on a tree branch high in the Goshinboku. Kikyo sat next to him, smiling to herself.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. We'll defeat Naraku on our own." She assured him.

"And kill Kagome." Inuyasha added angrily. Kikyo chuckled.

"Yes, and kill Kagome." Kikyo smirked.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kagome felt the warm tears rolling down her eyes as she sat, chained against the wall. After some time of crying, she looked up and saw Kanna still sitting there, her mirror blank.

"Kanna…aren't you going to leave?" Kagome asked. She didn't care if she sounded rude, she was hurt far too much. Kanna looked up at her, and met her gaze.

"No. I've been ordered to stay here with you." Kanna replied. Kagome was honestly terrified looking into the girls eyes. They were coal black, cold, dark, and emotionless. Her voice was empty, and dead. Had Kanna not been a demon, you'd think she was already dead.

After some time of more uncomfortable silence, Kagome decided she was done crying and started up conversation with Kanna.

"How old are you?" Kagome asked. Kanna glanced at her again, but did not respond. Kagome huffed.

A little later, Kohaku entered with a small tray of food.

"Kohaku…" Kagome murmured, looking at the young boy for the first time up close. Due to his features, you could tell he was related to Sango. He also looked to be about Sota's age.

Kohaku looked like he was about to respond to her, but instead he stuttered, placed the tray in front of her, and quickly left. Kagome stared down at the tray.

"How am I supposed to eat this?" She wondered allowed, looking at the bread and rice.

Kagome leaned forward, picking the bread up with her mouth. That was all she could really do. Kanna walked over to Kagome, and pulled the bread that wasn't in Kagome's mouth away. Kagome chewed her portion and swallowed, watching Kanna as she looked at her.

Kagome opened her mouth, and Kanna put more of the bread in Kagome's mouth. After Kagome was finished with the bread, Kanna also fed her the rice.

"Thank you, Kanna." Kagome smiled at the girl as Kanna took her place away from Kagome with her mirror in hand. Kanna simply nodded in response.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo flew on Kilala in search of Naraku's Castle. They were sure that was where Kagome had been taken.

"Where could that castle be?" Sango groaned as they took a rest for the night.

"I'm sure we'll find it soon enough." Miroku assured her, trying to calm the distraught girl.

"But it's been days since Kagome was kidnapped and Inuyasha lost the last bit of idiotic sense he had." Sango whimpered, sitting down. Shippo sighed, and Kilala nudged her master, purring, hoping to comfort her.

Miroku also sighed. It had been at least three days since Kagome's kidnapping, and they had no sight of the castle, nor Inuyasha.

"No matter what, we can't lose hope! We'll find Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed, trying to pump-up the small traveling party.

Sango smiled at Shippo, and Miroku nodded. Kilala mewled, and Shippo smiled to himself. Hopefully, now they really would find their friend.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention as he walked with Kikyo out of the woods. When they walked into the clearing, they noticed they weren't alone. The duo had stumbled across Sango, Miroku, and Shippo's small camp.

Sango jumped to her feet, her weapon at the ready. Miroku stood with her, glaring at Kikyo and Inuyasha. He rested a hand on Sango's shoulder, knowing very well that he could not restrain her.

"What are you traitors doing here?" Sango hissed.

"Hunting Naraku." Kikyo replied simply.

"And once we do, we will kill Kagome." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"Inuyasha, you're being more of an idiot than normal! You've gotta be kidding!" Shippo exclaimed, glaring at Inuyasha.

"No, I'm not. That fake bitch is a traitor, and deserves to die." Inuyasha told the small kitsune.

"I hope you die! Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, attacking Inuyasha, who pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

He easily reflected Sango's attack, and his sword covered itself in diamonds.

"Adamant Barrage!" He screamed, attacking the two.

Miroku put up a barrier to protect them, and it barely worked. It did successfully block Inuyasha's attack, but hardly protected them from Kikyo's purifying arrow.

"Fox fire!" Shippo fired his attack, and Inuyasha used the robe of the Fire Rat to protect him and Kikyo from the fire.

The battle raged on, Miroku using any attack he could other than the Wind Tunnel.

Eventually, Inuyasha launched the Wind Scar, and in order to dodge, the trio jumped on Kilala and took to the skies.

As they flew away from Inuyasha and Kikyo, who stood their ground, watching the small traveling party fly away, Sango turned her head so she was facing the two and swore revenge.

"Inuyasha, you betrayed the living girl who loved you, your true friends, and everything you've stood for since I met you for that clay zombie. I promise you, I will make you pay for every tear you've made

Kagome cry with blood." She yelled, disappearing into the evening sky.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kagome growled as she stared into Kanna's mirror. It was going on day 4 of her imprisonment, and each day, Kanna showed her events on her mirror. Each day Kohaku brought her a small tray of food and Kanna fed her. Each day, Naraku came in and asked Kagome to join forces with him. And each day she refused.

Inuyasha had always hurt her, but this time more than ever. He had betrayed her. He had let her be kidnapped. He had decided he wanted to kill her. But worst of all, he had fought and decided to kill her friends. That was where he crossed the line.

And when he crossed the line, he would pay.

Surprisingly, Naraku didn't visit her that day. But Kagome had gotten Kanna to speak to her, and learned Kanna cared for her sister Kagura, even if she couldn't express it.

"So Kanna-" Kagome began, only to be interrupted by footsteps. She looked up, and Hakudoshi entered the small, damp room.

"Hello, Kagome." He smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hakudoshi." She replied curtly.

"I've heard about your…dilemma. No surprise to me though that Inuyasha could not commit." He said.

"Get to your point." Kagome snapped.

"I believe you deserve proper revenge, which you can achieve if you were to join forces with us." Hakudoshi concluded.

"I've been thinking about that…" Kagome smirked as Hakudoshi smiled at her.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sesshomaru walked along the forest path, Rin sitting on Ah-Un behind him. Jaken held the beasts reigns, scolding Rin as she asked him another question.

Rin shrugged and ignored Jaken's insistent yelling, humming to herself. At some point, Sesshomaru stopped where he was.

"Jaken, stay with Rin. Be sure that no harm comes to her." Sesshomaru ordered, as he engulfed himself in a ball of light and floated off eastwards.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called after his Lord. He then turned to Rin and was about to say something, when he noticed both the dragon and girl were gone.

"Rin? Rin? Rin!" Jaken screeched, frantically searching for the two.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Inuyasha jumped into a clearing, Kikyo on his back. When he arrived there, Kagura stood in the center, her fan covering the lower half of her face. Kikyo put an arrow at the ready, and Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"Kagura! What are you doing here? And where the hell is Naraku?" Inuyasha growled as the wind sorceress chuckled.

Then, on the opposite side of the clearing, Sango walked in, Kilala walking beside her. Miroku followed, Shippo walking side by side with Kilala.

Sango glared at Kikyo and Inuyasha, as did Miroku. Inuyasha glared at Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Shippo glared at Inuyasha. Kilala looked between both groups, still shocked that the close knit friends and become true rivals in such a short period of time.

It had been over two weeks after Kagome had been kidnapped. Inuyasha and Kikyo had come to the clearing looking for Naraku, sensing he was there. It was untrue.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala had come to the clearing, also sensing Naraku was there. And if Naraku was there, even if they lost a battle, if they lived and were able, they would follow him back to his castle. And hopefully to Kagome.

From the east, Sesshomaru also entered the clearing. Even though he could easily sense the tension between the two groups, he decided it would be insignificant to waste his time with petty quarrels.

"Kagura, where is Naraku?" He asked the female demon who still stood as still as a statue in the center of the clearing.

Kagura turned to Sesshomaru and snapped her fan shut. At the sound, a horde of demons approached from the west, Kohaku, Hakudoshi and Kanna were leading them.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled, and her brother turned to her. His gazed locked with hers but he quickly turned away. Sango lower lip quivered a bit, but she bit it and held back the tears that she knew would soon be in her eyes.

Kagura undid her fan again, and the demons attacked.

Sesshomaru unsheathed the Tokijin and met the demons attack head on.

"Dragon Strike!" He declared loudly, killing most of the demons attacking him.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, destroying 100 of the thousands of demons.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango exclaimed.

Shippo hopped on Kilala's back as the nekomata demon took to the skies.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled, unleashing his powerful weapon. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Saimyosho enter the battlefield.

"Miroku! You've gotta close the Wind Tunnel or you'll suck in the poisonous insects!" Shippo called down to the monk.

Miroku grunted in frustration, put closed his fist as he wrapped the sacred beads around his wrists. Instead, he pulled some sacred sutras from his robe and attacked the demons with those.

Kikyo fired sacred arrows and used her powers of purification all around her.

Despite everyone's efforts, the sea of demons seemed endless. There were demons coming in from everywhere. Sesshomaru effectively killed the most demons, and after using the Dragon Strike to clear a path of demons, he saw Naraku on the other end of his path.

"Naraku…" He growled, but he couldn't charge forward to attack the vile half-demon before more demons appeared just where his path had been a mere second ago.

Inuyasha heard his brother and repeatedly used the Wind Scar to clear a path, moving forward each time. Eventually, he made it to the other side of the clearing, and faced Naraku.

Strangely, Naraku had no barrier around him. He stood there, smirking, a look of pure confidence on his face.

"Inuyasha." He greeted. Inuyasha growled in return.

Instead of using his Wind Scar, Inuyasha attacked Naraku head on. Just as he was about to strike his nemesis, Inuyasha was knocked to the ground by an unknown force.

He glared at Naraku as he rose, but was shocked to see Naraku hadn't moved. His expression hadn't changed.

"Damn you, Naraku!" He yelled, attacking him again. And yet again, Inuyasha was knocked down by an unknown force.

Instead of instantly attacking Naraku, Inuyasha looked around, trying to find who that was who had attacked him. As he stood there, crouched in a defensive position, something stabbed him from behind. When whatever it was pulled out of his body, Inuyasha turned. Much to his dismay, nothing was there. He heard Naraku chuckle and turned.

Standing at Naraku's right hand was a female demon with long, jet black hair that went to her thigh. In her hair were dark blue highlights. Her eyes were a bright and shining amber, and there was a single magenta stripe that ended in a tip on each of her cheeks. A blue crescent moon was on her forehead, mostly hidden by her pointed bangs. Her right hand was spotted with blood, and he noticed the stripes on her wrists.

She licked her clawed index finger on her right hand, smirking evilly at Inuyasha.

Behind him, the horde of demons disappeared into the forests, so everyone in the clearing could see the female demon.

Inuyasha recognized her, but wasn't sure from where. The only girl that came to mind was Kikyo, but she was all he ever thought about most of the time.

"Hello, Inuyasha…" The woman purred, and behind her, a black tail flicked.

"Who are you? How the hell do you know me?" Inuyasha growled, glaring at the creature, who chuckled darkly.

"Don't you remember? Think back. I released you from that spell Kikyo placed on you. I traveled with you for quite a time. I was your 'jewel detector'. I loved you. You betrayed me. You let them take me," She went on, coming closer and closer to Inuyasha with each sentence. When she was face to face with him, she walked around his back. "You want to kill me."

The whole clearing went silent as Kagome went back to stand beside Naraku. Sesshomaru was pondering what had happened to the girl, and how to destroy Naraku. Everyone else was frozen in silence due to their shock. Finally, Sango was the first to speak.

"K-Kagome…?"

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Aqua: There you go! The first chappie of this story!**

**Layla: Hope you like, because this is mainly my idea!**

**Jazz: Yeah, but we still don't know if we wanna make this an Inu x Kags fic, or a Sess x Kags fic. **

**Kelsey: We want you guys to review and tell us which you want this to be.**

**Layla: And for the record, Kagome is a panther and dog demon hybrid, because I like them both and couldn't decide.**

**Aqua: If you guys like this story so far, you gotta review, or no updates!**

**Kelsey: Hope you all like!**

**Jazz: R&R!**


	2. Darkness Within

**The New Kagome**

**Chapter 2- Not So Good Times**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha. But I don't. There's nothing more to say.**

**Layla: So glad you guys liked the last chapter!**

**Jazz: Yeah, you guys are awesome!**

**Aqua: Hope you all like this chapter too!**

**Emma:…**

**Kelsey: Why are you just sitting there?**

**Emma:…**

**Jazz: I think she lost her voice.**

**Layla:**_** Yesssssssss!**_

**Aqua: But it's probably only temporary.**

**Layla: **_**Fuuucc-zzzzzz**_

**Kelsey: Nice save.**

**Jazz: Well, here it is! Chapter 2!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Hakudoshi, Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku all took their places around Naraku **(A/N: Those are a lot of k's). **Inuyasha growled at the group. Kagome scoffed.

"Sit boy." She said calmly as she turned and walked back to Naraku's right.

Inuyasha cried as he was slammed into the ground, pain shooting through his body.

"Damn it, Kagome, what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled. It was his normal reaction to when she did that to him.

"Inuyasha, you truly are a fool," Kagome began, her voice sounded empty of its old warmth. It was now cold as ice. "Your worst enemy stands here, and yet you do nothing but stand there gaping at me."

Inuyasha growled again as he rose from the small crater he created. He was about to attack when he felt uneasy and turned to see Sesshomaru about to use his Kenatsu attack. Inuyasha jumped out of the way but Naraku's small party did not move.

The attack hit them head on.

When the smoke cleared, Naraku's group was still very much alive. They were behind a light blue barrier, unharmed. Kagome chuckled darkly and Sesshomaru's frown deepened.

Kagome snapped her clawed fingers, and the army of demons returned. There seemed to be far more then before, and once the battles began again, Kagome, along with her new group, made their exit.

By the time the demons left the clearing, it was obvious Kagome had gone with them. Inuyasha had a gapping wound in his abdomen, where Kagome's claws had ripped into him. Blood leaked over his hand as he held it over his wound in a futile effort to stop the blood.

Sesshomaru stood before Inuyasha, his back facing his younger brother. He was trying to comprehend how Naraku had found a way to transform a human, a miko no less, into a well trained demon, who had no issues with spilling blood. A nature unlike how the miko once behaved.

Sesshomaru finally concluded that Naraku was becoming even more powerful. That meant he had to be stopped. So Sesshomaru took off after where the demons had disappeared.

Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha from behind, and placed a hand on his back.

"Inuyasha, we must go if you want me to heal you." She whispered to him. He nodded and they both stood. Sango turned to the two and glared.

"Where the hell are you two going?" She demanded.

"That is none of your concern." Kikyo quipped.

Sango stomped into the forest the way they'd came, mumbling.

"I hope you die!" Sango called back at Kikyo as she disappeared. Then she stuck her head out from the trees. "Again!"

A few seconds later, Sango entered the clearing again and Kilala transformed into her true demon form.

"Don't say it!" Sango ordered those remaining in the clearing.

She hopped on the large demon's back, Shippo hopped on the nekomata's neck and Miroku sat behind Sango, staff around her waist.

The small group took to the skies, flying eastward. Since Kagome had become a demon, they were unsure of their mission.

"Um, Sango? Where are we going?" Shippo asked.

"No idea." Sango replied. Miroku and Shippo anime sweat dropped.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"That was entertaining." Kagome commented, sitting around in Naraku's Castle with Kanna and Kagura.

"I guess." Kagura shrugged. Kanna nodded.

"But there wasn't enough blood for my liking…" Kagome sighed. Kagura looked at the new demon quizzically.

"This being a demon thing has made you do a 360 degree turn. You seem more…" Kagura searched for the right word.

"Dark? Sadistic?" Kagome guessed. She smirked at her new….acquaintance.

Before Kagura could respond, Kohaku entered the room.

"Lady Kagome, it is time for another training session." The young, possessed boy informed her.

"Already?" Kagome asked. Kohaku nodded so the demoness rose to her feet and followed the young boy outside.

There, Hakudoshi stood in front of a horde of demons, and Kohaku took his place at Hakudoshi's side. The young ex-demon slayer pulled his Kusarigama from its sheath.

"Begin." Hakudoshi ordered, and the horde of demons attacked Kagome all at once.

Kagome sighed and lifted her right hand. Her claws turned a bright green, and as she hoisted her hand over her head and spun, a whip of light shot from her fingers. It sliced though half of the demons, and Kagome flicked her wrist so the whip cut through even more.

As Kagome fought, she looked so graceful, one might think she was dancing. The fighting had come almost naturally to her, and the training with Kohaku and Hakudoshi daily were a great help. Kagome could now hold her own against most demons.

When all of the demons were defeated, Kohaku charged at Kagome. She jumped to avoid his attack and flipped while in the air. She landed behind him, grabbing his shoulder with her left hand and pulling him so that his back was against her chest. She had her claws at his throat.

"Either I'm getting better, or your getting slower." Kagome whispered in his ear as she released him from her hold.

"Good." Hakudoshi complimented, but Kagome knew better. She readied herself as he jumped into the air. As he fell back to earth, his spear was pointed directly at her.

Instinctively, Kagome put up a barrier, launching Hakudoshi's attack back.

"Not bad," He admitted. "We're done here." He concluded, and Kohaku followed him into the castle.

Kagome jumped on top of the roof, and sat there, facing the sky, enjoying the warmth of the sun. She heard someone join her but didn't bother to open her eyes, her heightened senses told her it was Kanna.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, figuring the girl wanted to talk to her about something.

"Kagome…" Kanna murmured. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the girl. Kagome could sense the depression and desperation radiating off of Kanna. Being a panther demon and inu demon hybrid, she could sense more things than both demons could. Also remaining a miko multiplied her power.

"Is something the matter, Kanna?" Kagome asked the void demon girl.

Kanna jumped off the roof and walked back inside the castle. Kagome took this as a signal that Kanna wanted her to follow. After walking through a few damp halls, Kanna led Kagome to Naraku's chambers. He was sitting up right, staring at the Shikon Jewel in his hand. He looked up as the two demons entered the room and smirked.

"Kagome, I have a new job for you…"

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala sat silently around a campfire as their fish cooked. No one wanted to speak, still shocked about their realization. Then, the silence was broken by footsteps approaching from the trees.

When the person came into the light of the campfire, they could make out that the shadowed figure was indeed Kikyo.

"What do you want, Kikyo?" Sango scoffed.

"For you to take him back." Kikyo replied.

"Pardon me?" Miroku asked, trying to make sure he'd heard the dead priestess correctly.

"I want you all to take him back. As of now, Inuyasha is of no use to me. But I will return for him. He is mine. He will not be able to battle for some time, and therefore would be a burden in my battle against Naraku." Kikyo informed the small group.

"So you're just gonna ditch him? Because he won't be able to fight for a while?" Shippo asked incredulously.

"Of course. But he loves me, therefore, once Naraku is dead, I will once again take Inuyasha under my care." Kikyo left before they could say another word.

"That bitch…" Sango hissed.

The small traveling party packed up their camp and flew on Kilala to Kaede's village. When they arrived and entered Kaede's hut, Inuyasha was still asleep, bandages weaved around his abdomen. Kaede was still sitting around where she was cooking soup for dinner. She looked up when the group entered.

"Haven't seen ye young ones in a while." The elder priestess commented.

"Hello lady Kaede." Miroku greeted.

"How is he doing?" Sango asked, kneeling by Inuyasha's motionless body.

The only thing that signified he was alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest. Kagome had once told Sango that when Inuyasha stayed the night in her era and fell asleep before her, she stopped what she was doing to kneel beside him and watch. She'd said that he'd looked so peaceful, and all of his barriers around him were gone.

Looking at him now, in this blissful sleep, Sango had to agree. He may have been unconscious, but he looked at peace. He was no longer plagued by the wrongs of his actions, or the mission to destroy Naraku which quickly seemed to be coming less and less possible.

Sango felt herself feeling sympathetic to the half demon. Inside, a voice nagged in her head that she had vowed to hurt the creature for hurting her friend. But her friend had changed. And looking at Inuyasha, Sango knew she could never do such a thing. Even though he had hurt Kagome, yet again, and herself, despite all the tears he had caused her sister-image friend to cry, he was still her friend. The only thing that messed him up was listening to Kikyo, a mistake she'd wished he would've avoided.

"He will be up again soon, but he better not try and fight to much, that attack could've killed him. Who would've done such a thing?" Kaede asked the small group, who all avoided her gaze. They couldn't tell her that Kagome was the one who deeply wounded Inuyasha.

"Do ye all know who is was that did this?" Kaede asked again, and still she got no response from the small group. Instead, the entrance to the small hut lifted, and everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath.

"Actually, Kaede, that was me." Kagome smirked.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kikyo wandered the forest, the night wind blowing through her hair. She did not feel guilty for abandoning Inuyasha in her younger sister's hut, for she felt Inuyasha would be of no use in battle against Naraku. He was hers to keep, no one else's. She would be back for him, after Naraku and Kagome were dead.

Kikyo's thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps approaching from the west and sensed a very powerful demonic aura. She drew her bow and aimed in the demons direction.

Sesshomaru walked through the trees and onto the forest path, looking at Kikyo as she took aim at him.

"Do you honestly think your weak arrow can harm me?" He asked her, his voice as cold as ever.

"Don't test me, Lord of the West." Kikyo warned.

"You are a waste of my time." Sesshomaru said as he walked past her, back into the woods.

"Wait." She ordered, and of course he did not obey.

"This Sesshomaru takes orders from no one." Sesshomaru replied.

"Then think of it as a suggestion." Kikyo quipped. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to her.

"If you do not wish to repeat your death where you stand, you would do well to keep yourself silent." Sesshomaru glared at her, but before he turned, Kikyo brought up her point.

"The newborn demon you saw, Kagome. Her and Naraku are mine to kill. Stay out of my way." Kikyo ordered, turning away.

"As if you are powerful enough to stop me." Sesshomaru1s eyes narrowed at the figure of the retreating miko, who appeared to be ignoring him, before turning himself and continuing to his destination.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kaede stared at Kagome incredulously, unsure if this was truly the girl the villagers had brought to her that day in strange clothing, tied up in a rope. This was not the incarnation of her sister. This was a demon.

"Who are ye?" Kaede asked.

"Kaede, I'm insulted you don't remember me," Kagome pretended to be hurt by laying one hand over her chest and pouting. "How could you not? It's me, Kagome."

"Ye not be Kagome! She is a pure hearted miko. All I sense from ye is a dark, demonic aura." Kaede protested, refusing to believe this was her Kagome.

"Of course. I'm a hybrid of a panther and inu demon. I have not lost any of my miko powers." Kagome explained.

"Kagome…if this truly is you, why have you done such a thing?" Kaede's eye widened.

"If you must know, my only reasoning is Inuyasha. He let Naraku capture me. He chose Kikyo over me. He said he didn't care about me. He attacked my friends. He wanted me to die. I wanted revenge." Kagome smirked as she glared down at Inuyasha.

"You know revenge is not right, Kagome." Kaede lectured, finally convinced that was Kagome.

"I thought I knew a lot of things. But I was wrong." Kagome turned her attention to the elder priestess.

With that final statement, Kagome turned and stood at the entrance to the hut. She turned her head back and looked at Sango.

"I'm joining your little traveling party, but I'm not staying in here. If you need me, I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding me." And with that, Kagome left the hut.

There was silence inside the hut for a long moment.

"Did we just invite her to join us?" Shippo asked.

"No, she made herself a member." Sango replied.

Shippo shrugged, curling up for bed. After some time, everyone in the hut fell into a restless slumber.

Except Inuyasha, who had awakened upon Kagome's entrance. He had kept the façade of being unconscious and totally unaware. He'd listened to every word she'd said. And he felt truly guilty.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Rin sat on the shore bank, her feet dangling over the side. She let the cool water soak the lower parts of her leg and leaned back on her hands, sighing in contentment.

Vaguely, she listened to Jaken complaining about her presence. She giggled, very much so used to the small imp's dislike of her. Rin began to hum to herself, when she heard footsteps. She glanced over her shoulder as Lord Sesshomaru came through the trees.

"My Lord!" Jaken cried, bowing to Lord Sesshomaru and reporting what had happened in their Lord's absence. Rin knew Sesshomaru wasn't really listening.

"We are leaving." Sesshomaru stated simply, interrupting Jaken and turning. Rin jumped up and grabbed Ah-Un's reins, walking in front of him, leading him, as Jaken walked directly behind Sesshomaru.

Rin smiled to herself. She wondered where Sesshomaru had gone, but as long as he came back for her, she was happy. She was always happy in the company of her Lord.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kanna roamed the damp, empty hallways alone. Since the small demon could not show emotions, no one could tell Kagome's absence brought a sort of depression onto her. But Kanna had vowed to Kagome not to let anyone, even Naraku, know their secret.

**Flashback**

_Kagome brushed her long, silky smooth hair as Kanna watched her, sitting on Kagome's cot._

"_Kagome…what if I slip up?" Kanna asked, nervously biting her lip. Kagome put a finger to her lips to shush Kanna and made her way, silently, to kneel in front of the small girl._

"_Kanna, you can't slip up. I'm surprised I was able to do this to you. But if Naraku were to find out, if anyone were to find out, who knows the consequences? You have to act like you always have. You can't let anyone know I gave you your own will and emotions." Kagome whispered._

"_Easier said than done." Kanna responded._

"_I know it is. But I know you can do it." Kagome replied. She hugged the small void demon, who had become like a younger sister to her. Kanna sighed._

"_I'll miss you while your gone." Kanna admitted._

"_I know you will. I'll miss you too. But stay strong, and keep your emotions hidden." Kagome ordered, smiling at the young demon girl._

**End of Flashback**

Kanna looked around, and made sure no one was around, before quietly humming to herself. She'd never known emotions before, but she liked them. Kagome had warned her to be careful, and she was. She was always on her guard.

That's why the second she heard footsteps, her song ended and her expression went to one of…nothing. Her eyes were their normal cold black, her emotions well concealed.

When Kagura entered the hall, she stepped in front of her elder sister.

"Kanna, show me Inuyasha." Kagura ordered.

In her mind, Kanna scoffed. She was offended her _younger _sister thought she could order her around. But if she wanted to keep up her nothing-different-about-her façade, Kanna obeyed.

On the glass, you saw a sleeping Inuyasha, his abdomen wrapped. Around him were the kitsune, the monk, and the slayer. They began to speak.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kagome." The slayer informed the others. She stood up and left, the small nekomata following.

"Well then, Inuyasha's still out of commission. Show me Sesshomaru." Kagura went on. Kanna had to force herself not to roll her eyes. She still complied with her sister's demands.

In the mirror, the small human girl sat on the dragon demon's back, humming to herself while fiddling with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. The green imp demon was pulling on the dragon's reigns, mumbling about the annoying human girl.

Lord Sesshomaru himself seemed extremely deep in thought. He walked ahead of the small group, and his normally stoic face seemed greatly upset. Kagura scowled.

"These people are useless…" She hissed. She turned and stormed away.

Kanna smirked as her sister left. Her mirror cleared, so that it was simply enchanted glass once more. She then turned the opposite direction from her sister, singing her little song quietly.

_Pure has now become impure_

_Impure has now become pure_

_Good has now become bad_

_Bad has become good_

_To live is to die_

_To die is to live_

_Saint Hakushin beneath the earth_

_Mt. Hakurei will return to Hijiri_

Kanna smiled to herself. She'd heard the song before, when they were inside Mt. Hakurei. It was a children's song, but it amused her. She hummed her song to herself as she went back to her quarters.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sango found Kagome in the clearing near Inuyasha's Forest practicing her powers. The weird part, She was moving fire around her.

"Wow, Kagome…how are you doing that?" Sango asked. Kagome stopped her dance, holding a small flame in her right hand.

"Remember the battle with the Panther Demons? Karan? I got abilities like all of them. I can control fire, ice, lightning, and I have the ability to create illusions." Kagome explained, extinguishing the flame in her hand.

"Oh." Was Sango's reply. She wasn't sure what else to say.

"Sango, you're acting like your afraid of me." Kagome commented. Sango was about to tell her she was wrong when something caught her eye behind her friend. Kagome turned and followed Sango's gaze.

"Kohaku…" They both murmured at the same time.

Kohaku did not reply to either of them. Instead, he charged at Kagome. She easily dodged, but Kohaku pivoted and turned, his scythe extended. Kagome backed away so he would not slice her neck.

Kagome drew her hand back, her claws glowing green. She charged at Kohaku, claws ready to slice into his neck. The possessed boy jumped in the air and flipped backwards to avoid the attack. He threw his chain so they would tangle around Kagome's legs, but it did not work because she leaped into the air.

What Kagome didn't count on was that the tail she had, because of her panther demon blood, got caught in the chain and Kohaku yanked, pulling her back down to earth.

Kagome growled in frustration, using her whip of light to break the chain. She went at Kohaku full speed, her hand at his throat, pinning him against the tree. The boy struggled, but to no avail. He was trapped.

Sango stood immobilized, not sure what to do. She made the decision to get Kagome away from her younger brother, when Kagome glanced to the left, grabbed Kohaku, and leaped away just in time to avoid a sacred arrow. Kikyo emerged from the trees, glaring at Kagome.

"Kikyo…" Kagome growled, releasing Kohaku, who crumpled to the ground. Kagome had accidentally squeezed Kohaku's throat to hard in her leap to save him, and cut off too much air. He would probably be fine, but he was currently unconscious.

Sango rushed to her brothers side, dragging him away from the fight. She checked his pulse, and tried to give him air by pumping his chest.

Kikyo took aim at Kagome again and fired. Kagome put up a barrier. She approached Kikyo without lowering the barrier, but Kikyo did not stop her onslaught of attacks.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Lord Sesshomaru, may Rin go pick some flowers please?" Rin asked.

"No you can not, you foolish human! You shall not waste Lord Sesshomaru's valuable time with you childish nonsense! You-" Jaken ranted, but was interrupted by a stone to the back of his head.

Sesshomaru nodded, and Rin smiled, bowed, and ran into the woods, giggling to herself. After some time, she heard some strange noises, and walked through the trees.

Before her, she saw Lady Kikyo fighting a familiar looking demon. A distance from them, the nice demon slayer was holding Kohaku close, trying to help him to breathe.

"Lady Kikyo!" Rin called, worried for the priestess' safety. Kikyo looked at her, as did the demon. The demon was a girl, with similar marking to those of Lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin, stay back." The demon warned. Rin recognized that voice anywhere. It was Lady Kagome.

"Lady…Kagome…?" Rin asked incredulously.

"Rin, go back to Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome advised, still approaching Kikyo.

Just after she said those words, Lord Sesshomaru himself appeared beside Rin.

"Rin, go back." He ordered.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru! That's Lady Kagome right there, the demon! Something's happened to her, and now she's fighting Lady Kikyo!" Rin exclaimed. She didn't want to leave, even though she hated not obeying her Lord's orders. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"She'll be safe." Kagome promised. As she said these words, a blue barrier appeared around Rin. Sesshomaru glared at the miko-demon, but nodded.

Kagome and Kikyo continued their fight, Rin protected by the barrier. Sesshomaru decided to stay, to be assured of Rin's safety since she did not wish to leave.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Koga, where are we going?" Ginta called, hoping Koga could hear him since he was so far ahead.

"I smell that mutt face, a couple demons, and blood! What I don't smell is Kagome, and I'm gonna make sure that mutt didn't do something he'll regret!" Koga screamed back, speeding up even more so that he created a tornado.

"You know, one day we'll get smart and stop following Koga." Hakkaku whispered, in case Kouga heard him.

"You got that right." Ginta agreed.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kikyo ran out of arrows, and was for once, terrified. Kagome's eyes had small flames burning inside of them. She was advancing, and Kikyo could not defend herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tornado approaching.

Kagome noticed Kikyo's attention was not on her, and followed the woman's gaze. There, she saw a tornado approaching.

'Oh shit, not now!' Kagome thought, frowning.

When the wolf demon entered the clearing, you'd have to be blind, deaf, and extremely idiotic not to tell he was upset. Koga looked around the clearing and growled.

"Damn it, where Kagome?" He growled. Kagome sighed.

"Koga, shut up and get out of here."Kagome quipped.

"Who the hell are you?" Koga asked, looking the new demon up and down,

"Kagome, dumb ass." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Heh. Do you think I was born yesterday?" Koga asked.

"Honestly, yes." Kagome smiled.

"Well, I wasn't. Kagome's a beautiful human."

"_Was _a beautiful human. Now, I'm a demon." Kagome explained,

"Yeah right." Koga went on.

"It's true." A new voice said.

Everyone's attention turned to the injured half demon who made his way into the clearing. His bright eyes were dull, his face twisted in pain.

"Kagome's a demon and it's because of me."

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Aqua: Chappie 2! **

**Kelsey: So proud!**

**Jazz: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Layla: We have a **_**problem!**_** We didn't get enough votes, so we really need to know- should this story be Sess x Kags, or Inu x Kags? Please tell us! And I think Inuyasha got about, .5% of brains…**

**Kelsey: Review, or no updates!**

**Layla: And, as a twist, if you guys don't put in your reviews if you want it to be Inu x Kags or Sess x Kags, then we won't update!**

**Jazz: Hope you all like the story so far! Please do as Layla says, we like this story! R&R!**


	3. Bloody Honesty

**The New Kagome**

**Chapter 3- Truths and Blood**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not owned by me, because I am not Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Jazz: Thanks to all our awesome fans who reviewed.**

**Layla: Lots of love to you guys, you all rock!**

**Aqua: Thanks for reading!**

**Kelsey: But we still need to know! Sess x Kags, or Inu x Kags? People, we need you to vote!**

**Jazz: Thanks to Sora7 for your great review, you are so awesome!**

**Layla: And this is a public message to our good friend from our other story Marie, if you are reading this, please contact us ASAP! **

**Aqua: For now, hope you guys enjoy this chappie!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Inuyasha fell to the ground in pain. Despite his strength, the poison in Kagome's claws had deeply weakened him. Worry flashed across Kagome's face, but it was gone the second it came. Kikyo looked at him, little concern showing on her features.

"What the hell do you mean it's your fault Kagome's a demon?" Koga growled.

"Shut up…" Inuyasha forced out, breathing heavily. Beads of sweat ran down his face, a small bit of blood dripping down the right corner of his mouth.

"Where the hell is Kagome?" Koga demanded.

"Dumb ass, you're not listening! I'm right here!" Kagome shouted.

"I don't know who you are, but Kagome's a human!" Koga countered. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, don't believe I'm Kagome. If I'm not Kagome to you, then I'm not your woman. And trust me, that is totally fine." Kagome replied.

"Wait-how do you know about Kagome being my woman?" Koga asked the unfamiliar female demon. Then, another Whirlwind appeared in the distance, quickly closing in on the clearing. Koga's eyes widened.

Ayame popped into the clearing, glaring at Koga.

"Oh crap." The male wolf demon uttered.

"Koga! I have been chasing after you for Kami knows how long, and that's all you have to say? What are you doing here anyways?" The red head wolf demon shouted.

"Listen Ayame, I don't know what you think we have-" Koga yelled back.

"I _know _that I'm your _fiancée!_" Ayame interrupted, hands on her hips.

"Both of you, silence, now." Kagome ordered.

"Who are _you_?" Ayame asked, facing the new demoness.

"I'm Kagome." She shrugged.

"No you're not, Kagome's a demon!" Ayame corrected.

"Ayame, I am Kagome. I have been transformed into a demon. If you do not believe me, suit yourself. It is none of my concern has to who you believe me to be." Kagome replied, turning away from the scene. She'd lost her anger somehow, it had flowed from her.

Perhaps it was another effect of being such a powerful creature. With the blood of the of the most powerful creatures of feudal Japan now flowing through her veins, she still needed some time to adjust to her changes. Fighting has come like a second nature to her. Defense was the same. Keeping her cool was a bit more difficult. At times, she had waves of emotions that washed over her, and she would not have an idea where they came from. Other times, she felt emotionless, cold. Like everything and everyone was insignificant compared to her.

"I don't like you!" Ayame declared, stamping her foot like a child.

"And you do not favor to my liking either." Kagome shrugged.

"Shut up!" The female wolf demon shouted, extremely irritated.

"You're the one who chose to begin this discussion in the beginning. And I do not take orders from others." Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not afraid of you, weakling." Ayame hissed. She could very well sense this demons powerful dark aura. She inwardly hoped the new female demon would choose not to attack her. If she did, hopefully Koga would protect her.

Kagome smirked, knowing that despite the girls words, Ayame feared her. And she had rights to. Kagome dropped her barrier and attacked the female red-head demon, who screamed.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Kanna's P.O.V.**

Hakudoshi entered the castle and stared up at me. I looked down at him, hoping my eyes were their normal coal black, especially after what had happened earlier.

**Flashback**

_Kanna sighed as she sat in her quarters. Without Kagome with her, the only other female around was Kagura, who was obviously plotting against Naraku. That could only bring trouble. Kohaku was as good as dead, the way he acted. Hakudoshi just got on her nerves sometimes. His always over sadistic attitude, how he thought he was better than the world. His semi cute smile…ugh! Having emotions was so foreign!_

_For some reason, whenever she was near him, something happened to her. She'd feel annoyed by him, but always wanted to smile in his presence. She always wanted him to leave the room, but she wanted him to stay by her side at the same time. He was a killer, but so was she. She was nothingness, or was supposed to be. _

_As Kanna contemplated these strange new feelings, she decided to see how she looked in the mirror. She checked her reflection and gasped. Staring back at her were two misty gray eyes, on her face. She blinked, and so did the reflection._

_The small demon girl automatically panicked. She was unsure how this change occurred, when, and how to make it go away. She closed her eyes, and thought to herself: 'No emotions. No feelings. Just emptiness. A dark, black, eternal emptiness. A void.' she chanted that in me mind, and when she opened her eyes, they were their normal coal black._

_Sighing with relief, she quietly groaned, running a hand through her short, white hair._

**End Of Flashback**

I inwardly sighed as I stared back at Hakudoshi. He didn't seem to notice anything different about me. If he did, he showed no signs. He simply entered the castle below, without uttering another word.

I released a breathe I didn't know I was holding. Hopefully, he hadn't noticed that either. I waited a few moments, before smiling to myself and deciding to use a trick Kagome taught me. Gently laying my mirror down on the roof so there was a guarantee it would not tip and fall over.

I hoped this would work again, and crawled over to the side of the roof. I found a dark, closed window, curtains drawn. Holding the edge of the roof tightly, I leaned over so I was hanging outside the window. Listening very closely, and found these were Naraku's quarters. And this is where Hakudoshi had gone.

I listened closely to their conversation.

"That is impossible." Naraku said.

"Think what you will, but I know what I do. Your new minion gave Kanna some kind of power. She's not the same." Hakudoshi objected.

"Kanna is the most loyal of you all." Naraku pointed out.

"_Was._ She was the most loyal. I suggest you kill her immediately." Hakudoshi went on.

"Continue with your ridiculous accusations, and you will be the one to die." Naraku replied.

"At least think through what I said." Hakudoshi said quietly, leaving Naraku's room.

I quickly turned myself back onto the roof, scooting away from the ledge as quickly as possible.

_Hakudoshi wants me dead…_

I jumped off the roof, mirror clutched tightly in hand, and sat on the roots of the first tree in the forest, and stared at my mirror. Once again, my eyes were a misty gray. I closed them, repeating my chant for a moment, before opening them again, glad to see they were a deep, empty black once more.

On my mirror, the glass changed so that I saw Kagome, Koga of the wolf tribe, Kikyo, Inuyasha, the monk, the kitsune, and the demon slayer, cradling an unconscious Kohaku. They seemed to be in a battle of some sorts, and I watched intently.

A twig crunched a few feet away from me, and I looked up to see Hakudoshi himself standing not far. I hoped I looked enough like my normal, emotionless self so he would be fooled…for now.

"Did you honestly think you could fool me?" He asked, smirking. I kept silent, and my mirror cleared. His eyes narrowed a bit.

"Answer me." He ordered. I inwardly prayed.

"I don't know…" Was my only response. And obviously, that wasn't good enough for him.

"Well, I do know. I know somehow, you've betrayed Naraku. You have a soul now." Hakudoshi went on, and for the first time, a new realization hit me.

If I had a soul, my mirror may be able to possess me. All I could do was hope that since I was it's master, the only one who could control it, that would not be a factor to fear.

"A soul…?" I asked, my voice empty.

"Don't play stupid." He said, pulling out spear and lunging at me. I instinctively jumped back as to not get hit with the attack. And I knew that in that instant, since I wanted to protect my life, I knew I had blown our cover.

"How'd you find out?" I demanded.

"That fact doesn't matter. What does matter is, you are going to die." Hakudoshi replied, attacking me again. I continued to run, and tried to look into my mirror. It was my only way for help.

"Mirror…show me Kagome!" I demanded, screaming as a dodged a small knife aimed at my head that lodged itself into a nearby tree. In the glass, I again saw Kagome, and I continued to scream her name. Eventually, she seemed to hear me and reached into her glove.

**Normal P.O.V.**

What she wore would make anyone who thought she was a demon think she was a ninja. She wore a one piece that was strapless and a shiny jet black, like her hair. There was a black mini skirt around her waist, a small golden obi around it. A small katana sat in its sheath at her side.

Out of her elbow length glove, she pulled out a small, compact mirror from her time. In it, she saw a frightened Kanna, eyes wide and misty gray.

"Kanna, what's wrong?" Kagome asked without putting down her barrier.

"Kagome, help! Hakudoshi figured it out and he's trying to kill me!" Kanna yelled back, continuing to run. She wanted to curl up in a ball and hide.

"Don't worry, he won't." Kagome growled back. She slammed the compact mirror shut and jumped into the trees above Rin and Sesshomaru. She jumped amongst the forest canopy, moving from tree branch to tree branch.

Kanna continued to run, and finally felt more human than she ever had before. Fear, worry, angst, uncertainty…and worst of all, she had no idea what to do. All she knew was that now, her life was in Kagome's hands. Behind her, Hakudoshi was flying in his barrier, shooting dagger after dagger at Kanna.

A few moments after she'd contacted Kagome, Kanna's foot hit a rock and she fell forward, her mirror flying out of her hands as she landed face first on the forest floor. Something warm rolled down her cheeks from her eyes, and Kanna wiped one of them away. Despite knowing this was not a good time to check, she was curious as to what these…warm, water droplets were.

She put it to her lips. It tasted like saltwater. There must be tears…that came from crying, something humans did. She saw a shadow draw over her, and knew Hakudoshi was there. But she didn't move.

Kagome wouldn't save her in time. Hakudoshi would kill her. This is where it would end. But at least, after all of this, she'd known what it was like…to be partially free. Kanna closed her eyes, and waited for the darkness to completely consume her.

Instead, she heard something that sounded like an animal's battle cry. She didn't bother to look up. Instead, Kanna curled into a ball, hoping that would make the pain go away sooner when it came.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I jumped from branch to branch at top speed, the wind blowing my hair around me. Some of it whipped in my face, but most easily flowed behind me like waves. Just the thought of Kanna being in danger made a growl rise through my throat.

I could feel my anger boiling inside of my body, building as each second passed. I was frustrated I'd gotten her into this danger. I was frustrated that Hakudoshi had figured this out. I was frustrated he was making her run through the forest for her life. I was frustrated that my legs could not seem to carry me faster to the demon void girl.

Inside of me, my newer self, my darker demon seemed to wish to be released. I wanted to keep it contained…but at the same time, I wanted it free. I wanted to rip Hakudoshi's body to shreds. To feel his warm blood seeping between my fingers. I wanted to make him suffer. But most of all, I wanted to hold Kanna and tell her everything would be alright.

In some way, I scoffed. Either I did, or my darker demon. My human heart still held a place in my new body. It still beat, and still affected me. Now, it was a nature of mine to want to reach out to the confused lost girl and comfort her. My demon didn't care about that. All it wanted was to spill blood.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**For the more squeamish readers, you may want to skip this section.**

Kagome finally reached Kanna and Hakudoshi as he lunged down to decapitate her. She snapped inside, and her inner demon was released. She immediately attacked him so he couldn't access the frightened girl.

Her claws ripped into his shoulders, and he pulled his arms from their sockets. There was a sickening, popping sound as she did so and Hakudoshi yelled. The sound made Kagome smile wickedly.

Her fangs showed in her smile, sharper than ever before. Her eyes turned to a blood red, her iris' purple, and her pupils black. Hakudoshi put up a barrier and Kagome was forced out. She quickly jumped back in because she was far more powerful than him. Her fangs ripped into Hakudoshi's neck and dragged, taking away the skin and dragging it across his chest.

Blood dribbled over Kagome's lower lip and down her chin, and the ground was soaked red. The powerful Hakudoshi was immobilized due to the pain, and just as he started to attempt to more, Kagome injected him with a large dose of poison from her claws. He hissed in pain as Kagome reached a claw into his chest and dragged it down slowly, cutting him open.

As his skin peeled away and his insides were bare to her, Kagome frowned. He was empty. There was nothing there. No red beating heart. No stomach to rip apart. No intestines to yank out and shove down his throat. Not even a rib cage to snap it half. Nothing. That took some of her enjoyment from this.

In a final attempt to fight back, Hakudoshi released a poisonous miasma. Of course, due to her power, it did not affect Kagome. Kanna on the other hand finally uncurled herself and crawled away as to not breathe in the toxic fumes.

Kagome smiled to herself again as a new idea to torture him came to her. She took her left arm back and pointed her index and middle fingers forward, aiming at Hakudoshi's face. Her claws were sharper than ever. She quickly jabbed her claws into each of Hakudoshi's eyes, enjoying the feel of the warm blood trickling down his cheeks as his body convulsed violently from the pain.

She yanked her fingers back out of his eye sockets, taking the eyes out with them. She flicked her wrist so they two eyes fell to the ground and bounced away harmlessly. She stuck her index finger through his lips, her claw hooking onto his tongue. His teeth closed on her finger in a sign of objection, but she ignored it, as it caused her no pain.

Again, she yanked her hand out. The tongue still flopped a bit as Kagome uncaringly tossed it to the side. She placed one clawed hand on either side of his thighs, and, ever so slowly, pulled down, leaving everything but the skin.

Being a demon, Hakudoshi was of course still alive. But not for long. Kagome continued to torture him, knowing that though he couldn't say it, inside, the almighty Hakudoshi was begging for death. She ripped of the skin from the top of his skull, but there was nothing there either.

_Talk about empty headed…_ Something inside Kagome whispered.

Instead, Kagome also ripped of his ears, lip, and even used her claw to cut the inside of his mouth. Kagome, Hakudoshi, and the forest floor were wet with fresh blood. Blood flowed everywhere, and Kanna was nearly suffocating from the scent in the air.

Finally, Kagome was bored, so she decided to make the last seconds of his life quick. She cradled Hakudoshi's hips, or what was left of them, leaned forward, and snapped his neck in two. Just in case that was not enough to kill him, she ripped his head apart, as well as his body. She clawed whatever remains she could to assure he would not live.

When she was done with her little game, she smiled to herself, fangs glowing. Kagome stood to her feet. On the forest floor, there was blood, skin, and other body parts scattered all about the area.

**The somewhat horrendous part is over, please continue to read.**

Kanna looked around the tree trunk as Kagome strode over to her. Instinct told her to run from this demon, but another part told her that this was _Kagome_, and even if she did have a more frightening side, that didn't mean she was someone else.

Kagome ran a bloodied hand through Kanna's hair, so that part was stained with a scattered red. She placed a hand on Kanna's cheek comfortingly, and Kanna leaned into her touch.

"Everything's alright now, Kanna." Kagome assured.

"You sure I don't have to worry about a torturous death too?" Kanna joked, trying to lighten the mood. Kagome's lips twitched to a small smile.

Kagome stood up and extended her hand, which Kanna gladly accepted. The new demoness pulled the young girl to her feet.

"Come on, let's go." Kagome urged.

"Go where?" Kanna asked. Naraku would probably wonder where she was, and what had happened to Hakudoshi.

"You obviously can't go back to Naraku. We'll just tell him Hakudoshi let his guard down and was brutally killed when the time comes. But for now, my mission is your mission." Kagome replied, smiling.

"So…I'm gonna be with you now?" Kanna was a bit taken aback by the offer.

"Of course." Kagome replied.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

When Kagome re-entered the clearing, everyone was shocked. Not only by Kanna who now stood at Kagome's side, appearance totally altered, but by Kagome.

Kanna's eyes were misty gray.Her skin was a slightly yellow base. Her normally shoulder length hair extended halfway to her elbows, and was now a white blonde.

Kagome's eyes were changing from amber and red, her pupils dilating. Her lips were deep red, blood dribbling down her chin. Both her clawed hands were blood soaked. The skirt she was wearing was splattered red.

"Kagome…what happened…?" Miroku asked, staring astonished at the girl.

"Let's us just leave it at Hakudoshi will no longer be a nuisance to us." Kagome replied.

"What is going on here?" Ayame asked, upset she wasn't clued in on anything.

"If you are unaware, you were not meant to be aware." Kagome glanced at the female wolf demon.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Ayame yelled. Kagome did not reply.

"Where is Kikyo?" The black haired demon hybrid asked. The clearing was full of those who had been there when they left, except Inuyasha and Kikyo. Ginta and Hakkaku now stood at Koga's sides.

"She left not long after you. Kaede took Inuyasha into her hut to treat his newly opened wounds." Sango answered, as her brother laid in her arms, eyes open. He was in some sort of daze, and not completely aware of all the things going on in the area around him.

"And why are you still here?" Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"I do not need to explain myself to you." Sesshomaru replied, eyes narrowing at her.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin yelled, running to the girl. Kagome was struck with fear, afraid she may hurt the girl.

"Rin, no!" Kagome objected. The human girl simply ignored her and hugged Kagome's lower body, not tall enough to reach much higher. She'd gained a few inches with the transformation. She'd gone from 5'1 to 5'6.

Kagome stood statue still she was sure the young girl could be safe around her, before leaning down and hugging Rin close.

"Lady Kagome…why is there red all over you?" Rin asked.

"Rin…it's because I had to make one of the bad demons go away." Kagome replied.

"Then can you make those bad wolfs go away too?" Rin pleaded, her eyes growing wide as she tried to hide from the wolfs gaze's by using Kagome as a shield.

"Why do you want me to do that, Rin?" Kagome looked at the girl strangely.

"Cuz' those are the ones who killed Rin before Lord Sesshomaru saved Rin." The small girl replied, and silence fell over the clearing.

"That's why her scents familiar…" Koga murmured.

Kagome quietly hung her head so Rin couldn't see her eyes. She rose and turned to Koga and took a few steps away from the human girl.

"Lady Kagome…?" Rin looked at Kagome but did not approach.

Kagome did not reply to her. She looked up at Koga, growling. Her hair rose, as though some unknown force lifted it above her head.

"What's the problem now, Kagome?" Koga asked, finally believing his 'woman' had been transformed into a demon.

"You…had your wolves…kill Rin?" Kagome hissed. Koga gulped but nodded. Kagome's growls grew louder, and as they did, her hair rose higher. Soon, it moved as though it was a large, black and blue flame.

Kagome charged Koga, katana in hand, ready to kill him.

"No!" Ayame shouted, using the leaves as a shurikan, firing five at Kagome, who used her swords to send them behind her.

Just as she was about to strike Koga, a cry sounded behind her. Kagome stopped mid air and gravity took her as she took her feet on the ground. She turned, and gasped.

Rin kneeled over in pain, Ayame's leaves injected in her body. Two were in her right arm, one in her right leg, and two injected in her stomach. Sesshomaru and Kagome immediately rushed over to the girl's aid.

Sesshomaru growled at Kagome.

"Silence, young Lord! You can do nothing for this girl. She is not dying as of yet, but she is critically injured. I know how to heal her, but she would have to travel with me for some time." Kagome informed him

Sesshomaru was shocked he had lost control enough to growl at the girl. He was also shocked anyone had the audacity to order him, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, to hold his tongue.

"You have no right to order me. I should kill you where you stand." Sesshomaru warned.

"I do not fear you. Tenseiga can not revive her if she were to die from this wound. You know this as well as I. Even if I were to heal her, she would have to stay under my eye for at least another moon." Kagome explained.

For a long moment, Sesshomaru did not reply. The only sounds in the clearing were the panting of the wolves and Rin's heavy breathing. The silence stretched on.

"What must be done shall be done." Sesshomaru said at last.

"What does that mean?" Kagome urged.

"You will heal her in my company." Sesshomaru replied.

"W-what?" Kagome stammered.

"I do not repeat myself." Sesshomaru told her.

"Rin's life is on the line here. Do you not care enough about her to make an exception this once, or will you have her die here in front of you?" Kagome inquired.

"You will heal Rin. I will accompany you all until she is fully healed, and she will then decide whether to return to my company or to have you as a new caretaker." Sesshomaru explained.

"So, you will be traveling with us?" Kagome asked.

"Help…me…" Rin whimpered before losing consciousness.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Aqua: This has been chapter 3, and we hope you all enjoyed!**

**Layla: We know they may have been a little OOC for Sesshomaru, but hey, who cares? As long as you guys like it, that's all we care about.**

**Jazz: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kelsey: Jazz is going through a random sadist mode…**

**Aqua: Yeah, she has those sometimes. That little scene could've been more gruesome, but then she might give herself nightmares.**

**Layla: Didn't you hear what happens when she does that?**

**Aqua: No, what?**

**Layla: She has the nightmares and then she takes the thing that causes the nightmare, somehow gets powers, and tortures the person or thing that caused her bad dream until she kills it.**

**Kelsey: That is so normal…**

**Layla: It's Jazz. Nothing is normal about Jazz.**

**Kelsey: Good point.**

**Aqua: Hope you all enjoyed the chappie! If you didn't, than we're sorry, why don't you review and tell us what you want us to change. As long as it's not too mean or negative, we won't be offended.**

**Layla: Review, or no updates!**

**Jazz: Where's my-**

**Layla: Before you ask, I took all the candy out of your room, and whatever things can be used as weapons.**

**Jazz: Meanie…anyways, lots of love to you all! R&R!**


	4. Hatred

**The New Kagome**

**Chapter 4- Hatred**

**Disclaimer- We don't own anything. GOSH.**

**Layla: We're really sorry it's taking us forever to update, but Jazz has been sick for a while.**

**Aqua: It's some kind of virus, but we hope she'll get better soon.**

**Kelsey: So, we're in charge for now.**

**Aqua: Hope you guys like it! And thanks for all the totally awesome reviews!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"She will be okay, right Kagome?" Shippo asked, looking at the small human girl. Her chest rose in a steady rhythm as she breathed, but she hadn't awoken since the day she was attacked. Which happened to be two days ago.

"She should be fine, Shippo." Kagome replied, without taking her eyes off the little girl. If she made it look like she was treating the girl, she wouldn't have to deal with Sesshomaru, who more than likely sat in the forest not far to avoid the others.

"But…she's not waking up" The small, sensitive kitsune's eyes filled with tears.

"Shippo, I know you're worried about Rin, but it's nothing to get worked up over. She'll be fine, her body's just recovering." Kagome comfortingly ran her hand over Shippo's back.

"Feh. As long as that mangy wolf is gone, everything's better." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You should be resting too. You could die from those wounds. And if you don't, I'll make sure you die some other way." Kagome glared at the half demon.

"I ain't afraid of you!" Inuyasha protested.

Kagome turned to him, eyes red, claws extended and glowing a bright green. Inuyasha yelped, jumping backwards. Kagome's features returned to normal and she raised an eyebrow. Shippo giggled.

"Hey, I was just caught by surprise! I ain't scared of you or nothing!" Inuyasha went on. Again, Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Rin.

In the corner, there was a groan that caught everyone's attention. The being that made the noise opened his eyes and shot up, looking around frantically.

"Kohaku, calm down. It's all gonna be okay…" Kagome murmured, making her way over to the confused boy.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"I'm still not sure I like this, Miroku…" Sango confessed as they slowly trekked through Inuyasha's forest,

"Neither do I, but what else are we supposed to do?" Miroku asked, observing their surroundings, especially the canopy of the trees, for any threats.

"I don't know! But you saw Kagome, she was covered in blood! Now we left her alone at the tent with Inuyasha, Rin, and Kohaku. What if she kills them too? Killing Inuyasha is my job!" Sango rambled on.

"Kagome did what was right." A new voice said. Sango and Miroku braced themselves until Kanna jumped out of a tree not four feet in front of them.

"What do you mean?" Miroku stood in front of Sango protectively despite her silent protests.

"I mean, you were all hunting Naraku and the other incarnations. Now, one of the strongest of us all has been destroyed. And with Hakudoshi gone, killing Hakudoshi should come far more simple to you all. Kagome did lose control, but she's still training, which will be hard to do now." Kanna explained, chin tilted up, back straight, shoulders squared.

Kagome had done so much for her…there was no way Kanna was going to let anyone say anything to disrespect the new demoness. Even if those people were simply afraid of Kagome's prowess. They should be.

"We're aware of that Kanna, but…" Miroku tried, but was unsure how to go on without offending.

"But you're afraid she'll lose control again. That she'll kill you all, or try to," Kanna finished for him, her anger boiling. "Well you know what? When Kagome was in the cell, at first, she refused to work for Naraku because she was certain you all would come to rescue her. When you didn't, she agreed to be transformed. Even after then, she said one of the things she would miss most were you guys. Sango, Kagome talked about you like a sister she would never see again. A sister she would do anything to help, despite the consequences. And Miroku, sometimes Kagome would refer to you as the elder brother she never had, except far more perverted and a bit more misguided for her liking. Undeterred by this, she still said she would miss you. Don't you guys get it? Kagome would never hurt you guys. You mean too much to her. She could never live with herself if she was responsible for harming you. I can't believe you guys could even consider Kagome betraying you like that!" Kanna raged, turning and disappearing into the trees.

"You know, she's right…" Miroku murmured to an unsettled Sango, who sighed and sank to her knees on the dirt ground. Her hands supporting her as she hung her head. Miroku knelt by her side, rubbing her back soothingly and whispering words of comfort.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

After calming down and putting Kohaku back to sleep, Kagome stood from her place on her knees by his cot. She brushed her hands over her new short kimono, removing any traces of dirt left behind. It was jet black with blood red designs of fighting Western dragons. Kagome turned and, ignoring Inuyasha's constant questions of what she was up to, exited the hut.

Though knowing her power exceeded that of many demons, she knew the reason she did not want to go through with this was that she was nervous. Why was she nervous? That, she didn't have an answer to.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I sighed. I had to face him eventually. I wasn't afraid of the Lord of the West, I just didn't wanna deal with his arrogance! He was so self-centered, even if he didn't show it behind that stupid, emotionless mask.

Even as a demon, I had to say I still didn't like him. No, not afraid. He's just not trustworthy or anything. But, I knew this has to come sooner or later. And there's no I way I'd be a coward and taking the latter. I take in a deep breath, and put on my best indifferent face and make my way into the forest.

There he is: sitting there, on a boulder in a center of trees. It's breezy, so his silver hair is flowing in the wind. I can feel my own hair blowing behind me, in waves. He didn't glance over, but I made my way into the trees anyways. I stood about 10 feet away from him, to his right, but still behind him. He gave no signal for me to speak, did not acknowledge my presence. He didn't need to.

"Rin is fine, but she still has not awoken." I stated, knowing that despite his actions my words did not fall on deaf ears. He didn't react, and I knew not what else to say. But at the same time, I knew I wasn't supposed to leave. Yet.

A tense silence fell on the small area. I was still, waiting. But I'm still very irritated by this. He always thinks it makes him seem more threatening. It just makes people hate him more. How does Rin stand it?

"Is there a particular reason you choose to stand there?" He asked at last. I rolled my eyes.''

"I apologize, I was a fool. I believed you might have actually cared about the health of your ward. But your still a heartless jackass! That much I can say! Hopefully she'll wise up when she awakens, and decide to live among her own kind! Away from you!" I ranted. I couldn't help it-these new feelings. All this power. It builds up inside of me, and sometimes comes out unpleasantly.

I growled, and could feel the power's of the demons boiling inside of me. I glared at him as he glanced at me again. But this time, he didn't immediately divert his gaze. I bared my fangs and turned, running into the woods. The power ripped through me.

Blood. I wanted it. I craved it. I needed to hurt. To satisfy this new side of me. I needed to **kill.**

**Shippo's P.O.V.**

**Kaede's Hut**

"Feh. Where is that wench?" Inuyasha asked, tapping his claws on the floor of the hut.

"_Kagome_ is out telling Sesshomaru about Rin's condition." I replied, rolling my eyes at the stupid half-demon.

"Why the hell is she out there with him?" Inuyasha demanded, sitting up quickly. He immediately regretted his decision, clutching his abdomen in pain.

"Heh, jealous much?" I raised an eyebrow, looking up from the picture I was drawing. It was of Kagome in her new form, and I think it looked pretty good.

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha objected. Slamming his fist on the floor, baring his fangs at me. I rolled my eyes again when I heard a groan coming from the corner of the room and glanced over.

"Kohaku, your awake!" I exclaimed, getting up and running over to the demon slayer.

"Who-what are you? Where am I?" Kohaku asked, looking around frantically.

"It's okay. I'm Shippo, a friend of your sister Sango. But she said you may not remember that…anyways, Kagome said if you woke up you should stay in here." I explained, smiling as friendly as I could.

"K-Kagome?" Kohaku raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, do you remember her?" I leaded forward, curious to know.

"Of course." Kohaku replied.

"Oi, both of you shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. Kohaku stiffened and I turned to glare at Inuyasha. Must he always be an idiot…?

"What's your problem, Inuyasha? You're always such a-" I began.

"Quiet, Shippo!" Inuyasha whispered harshly, crouching down and facing the entrance to the hut.

"Don't tell me what to-" I tried again, only to be interrupted…again.

"Shippo, be quiet! Something's coming!" Inuyasha warned. I finally got the message and stopped talking. I heard a noise and turned, only yo see that Kohaku had also crouched in a defensive position, his weapon in hand. I only gulped, hoping whatever it was out there was non-threatening…and that Kohaku wouldn't snap, because he was another of our greatest threats right now.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Kanna's P.O.V.**

Even after Kagome had stormed out of the clearing, I stayed where I was, hidden among the trees. I knew that more than likely the great Lord of the West knew of my prescience, and simply choose to ignore me. All I can do now is hope Kagome is in her right set of mind. When riled up from too many different emotions, Kagome could burst with power. At moments like this, she was at her most powerful. When she was vulnerable to her demon blood overcoming her, and she would not be in her right mind. In those times, Kagome had only one known purpose: to kill. To torture. To show absolutely no mercy to anyone who came into her path.

Sesshomaru did not move, even as the wind blew his hair. Even after Kagome ran off. I'm starting to question staying here…but where else am I supposed to go? There's no way I could ever go back to Naraku, not now, and probably not ever. The chances of Inuyasha and the others accepting me are slim to none. Not to mention if I go out into the clearing now I'll probably be slaughtered. Kagome is the only one who actually cares about me, who won't hurt me. And right now, she's probably slaughter me.

"Do you honestly think you can continue to hide there without this Sesshomaru knowing?" The Lord of the West asked. It jolted me back into the current times, not thinking about the others in Kami knows where. I sighed, there's no way to avoid this.

"I was very much so aware that you knew I was here. There is no where else for me to go, what else must I do?" I asked. If I knew anything about Sesshomaru, it's that when you talk to him, don't let the fear be heard in your voice. Be firm, stoic, and calm. Do not let his power faze you.

"So you believe that you can simply stay by my side and I will protect you?" He inquired, still without facing me. I decided if Kagome could be brave, so could I. If I died here, at least I'd have had my few moments of freedom.

"I don't need your protection, I can fend for myself. Kagome's right, you're so arrogant! Newsflash: The world doesn't revolve around you! Rin cares about you, for whatever reason, and what do you do? She's unconscious, and will hopefully wake up, but your out here, sitting on a boulder, starring at the sky. And last time I checked, clouds don't talk. I wish your father was still alive, your obviously not ready to rule the Western Lands!" I shouted, blood pumping through my newly awakened veins. I could feel something I was sure Kagome called adrenaline racing through every inch of my body. Kami, I had never felt so alive.

Sesshomaru stood and turned to me. His amber eyes were narrowed, his mouth in a tight frown. There was anger burning in his eyes, and if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under. He looked like he was about to kill me, and I was ready to accept it. Why not? I'd experienced freedom, and known my existence wasn't totally empty, I was ready to die.

Before he could strike, if he was going to, I felt myself being lifted up into the air, soaring high out of his reach. I twisted, and looked into a large, red eye; it took all of my self control not to scream out. Looking again, I look over the beast's shoulder and see Sango, staring straight ahead, She turns to me and smiles, reaching out for my hand. Reluctantly, I accept her offer.

"Kilala, let her go." The female demon slayer ordered, and the nekomata demon complied, letting go of my dress. This time, I did scream out in fear. We were high in the air, and the ground seemed too far away. If Sango were to release me hand now, I'd certainly fall to my untimely demise.

"It's alright! I've got you!" Sango assured, pulling me onto Kilala's back behind her. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around Sango's waist and rested my head on her back.

"You're safe now…" Sango whispered, and I was certain I heard her voice choke up. I lifted my head to get a better view of her face. Her eyes were glazed over, like she was living in some kind of memory. There was water gathering in her eyes, threatening to leak over.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head, choking back a sob. A single tear fell from her right eye and traced down her cheek, until it reached her chin. That tear fell from her chin, down to the ground, disappearing. I laid my head on her back once more, feeling she would not want me to see her like this.

The wind whispering through my hair soothed me for the first time, and I felt totally relaxed. Closing my eyes, I feel myself being dragged into a never-ending darkness, and slowly began slipping into unconsciousness.

As I did, I could swear I heard Sango say something, but I was too lost in the bliss of sleep to respond. I feel it wasn't for me to hear anyways, something she uttered only so that her own ears could hear it. Maybe it was a trick of the mind, because it didn't make sense. I repeated the word, and felt Sango stiffen.

"Kohaku…"

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kagome ran through the forest, senses at their peak. She was ready to kill anyone, anything, even if all she could find was a village full of innocent people.

Nothing made sense to the real Kagome anymore, she could see where she was going, but that was it. She was consumed in darkness, a darkness normally inhabited by her dark demon side. There was nothing she could do- if she attacked her demon side, she'd just be injuring herself. If she tried to stop her, that might cause for more destruction. There were no solutions, no more demons that she could kill that wouldn't be missed.

Then, there it was. A familiar scent. A living being…that she could kill. Looking around, she saw nothing. Nowhere. What kind of trick was this?

Yami Kagome continued to growl, snarling and snapping her fangs in a frustrated manner. Her eyes were a bloody red, her pupils purple. Her fangs were a glistening white, yet sharper then any sword could hope to be. Her claws were extended, the markings across her cheeks jagged.

"Calm yourself, Kagome." A voice ordered, and Kagome turned in it's direction, a satisfied smirk decorating her features as her prey came out of hiding.

Kikyo did not back down as she left the shelter of the trees to face Kagome.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Oh my, the flowers are so beautiful here!" Rin exclaimed, looking around her. The meadow seemed to be never-ending, extending as far as the eye could see in each directions.

There were so many different flowers, and many that did not belong. There were cherry blossom trees everywhere, with tiger lilies, water lilies, fire lilies, thorn-stripped roses of every color, Indian jasmine, camellia, dahlia, and gardenia. Rin didn't know where to begin picking!

"Rin!" Another voice called. Rin turned her head and saw a red headed young kitsune bounding up to her, a nekomata demon in the form of a kitten at his heels.

"Hello, Shippo!" Rin called back, waving. Behind him, Kagome and Sango suddenly appeared. They walked over to meet her as well, talking to each other. Strange though…Kagome was human again.

"Hey Shippo, what happened to Lady Kagome? Didn't she transform into a demon?" Rin asked Shippo quietly, hoping the miko and the demon slayer would not overhear her.

"Of course not, Kagome's always been human." Shippo replied, looking at Rin as if she had just suggested to him the sky was golden.

"She used to be, but she was changed to a demon. Don't you remember? Her hair got really long and some of it was blue. She had golden eyes like Lord Sesshomaru and claws and fangs too. Lady Kagome even had powers! Come on, Shippo, you gotta remember!" Rin insisted, dropping to her knees in the garden. She reached out and clutched Shippo's shoulders, her short nails digging into his arms. Desperately, Rin searched his green eyes but nothing was there. He had no expression in his eyes, they were blank, as if not feeling or processing anything.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Rin turned to her desperately, hoping she could help. Instead, fear struck Rin cold and her body refused to move.

"Do you need help, Rin?" Sango asked. It was most certainly Sango's face. It was without a doubt Sango's body. No question, it was her hair. But it was Sango's face that made Rin quiver with fear. It was the face of one of the bandits that had killed her family. In one hand, Sango's left hand, the creature held a bloodied sword. In it's right hand, it held the head of her mother, dangling the still head by it's long, black hair.

Rin felt a lump in the back of her throat, and fought not to cry. Seeing her mother's bloodied head made a powerful wave of pain flow through Rin, sending shivers down her spine. She clutched her stomach and held her right hand over her mouth in order to stop herself from vomiting at the sickening sight. She tore her eyes from the scene by handing her head down. Biting down on her lower lip, she felt a stinging pain from the pressure her front teeth were applying, and a warm liquid rolled down her lip and some bathed her palm.

Slowly, Rin looked up again, avoiding Sango at all costs and looking only at Lady Kagome. That was even worse. Kagome was now a distance away from them, but no longer in her human form. She was a demon, her eyes blood red, her fangs and claws sharp, hair long with blue highlights, her markings now jagged. Worst of all, she was covered in blood. Around her, carcasses of villagers lay among the garden, leaving blood on the petals of each of the beautiful flowers.

Not only were there villagers, but also those Rin had known. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Jaken, Lady Kikyo, Ah-Un, Kirara, and even Rin's mothers headless body, her fathers body in the same condition, and the bodies of her brothers lay around Kagome, whose blood red gaze was on Rin.

"Run." A voice said. Rin turned back to the Sango-Bandit and saw that her mother's eyes were now open, staring at her.

"M-mother?" Rin asked, staring at the head strangely.

"Rin, run if you wish to live." The head replied, and Rin heard a screech, like that of an animal going into battle. Whipping her head around, she saw Kagome jump over the carcasses and run towards her, claws outstretched.

Rin screamed in fear, turning and scrambling to find her proper footing so she could escape, and ran as fast as her feet would take her, staying only a few feet in front of Kagome. Tears rolled down Rin's cheeks, and as they fell, they flew behind her in the wind.

_Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, please save me!_

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"I…Inuyasha…" Shippo whispered fearfully. Inuyasha grunted and turned.

"What do you want, Shi-" Inuyasha began, but stopped when he saw what Shippo was fearfully staring at.

Kohaku had risen to his feet, head down, his sickle clutched tightly in his fist. He rose his head, and through his bangs, you could see his eyes, normally a warm, chocolate brown, were now black. They were blank and empty, conveying absolutely no emotion at all.

"Shippo, run." Inuyasha warned, rising to his feet, hands on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Shippo looked up at Inuyasha fearfully.

"_Now_, Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled, and Shippo complied, hastily exiting the hut.

Kohaku threw the chains at Shippo, hoping to catch his legs so he could throw him down and drag him closer. Inuyasha interfered by stepping on the chain after it passed him, and Shippo got away safely.

Inuyasha grabbed Kohaku's chain and pulled, but was surprised to see it wasn't yanked out of the boys hands immediately. Inuyasha pondered this for a moment before realizing something vital.

Kohaku was _smirking,_ showing emotion. And with that smirk, Inuyasha could see something very unusual. In the place of Kohaku's normal teeth were pearl white fangs.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Naraku smirked as he eyed his newest attendant.

"You have done well, for your first mission. The girl will never awake. Soon, you will have what _rightfully _belongs to you." Naraku promised, smiling down at the demon bowing beneath him.

Lifting her head, Ayame smiled at her new master, anxious for the day Koga would belong to her.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Layla: Happy Belated Birthday to Jazz! It was her birthday October 14****th****, and we just thought to throw that out there.**

**Aqua: One of the best parties ever!**

**Jazz: Hey, people! I got better since we began writing this chapter, and I hope you all like it!**

**Kelsey: This was definitely a group effort, and I'm proud of us. I say we have left over cake!**

**All: Hooray!**

**Jazz: Lots of love to all the readers and reviewers! R&R! **


	5. Old Wounds

**The New Kagome**

**Chapter 5: Old Wounds**

**Disclaimer: I wish, I wish upon a star, that I would own Inuyasha. But I don't. So bye.**

**Layla: Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**Aqua: Hope we got your heads turning with all those twists!**

**Kelsey: We all are really grateful for you guys helping us get as far as we have, in this story and Shikon Arts.**

**Jazz: But we still don't have enough votes for the couples…and we will be starting another story after Shikon Arts! Then when we're done this story, we'll start the sequel to Shikon Arts, which we will call Shikon vs. Hakurei!**

**Layla: Hope you guys like this chappie! R&R!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Ayame roamed the halls of Naraku's abandoned castle, taking in her surroundings. It was strange being here, where Koga had said was the home of the enemy. Funny though, he's always tracking this place down and can never find it, but right now, his fiancé, the one he claims to not remember, is taking current residence here. Koga had told her that Naraku had killed many of their comrades, and that was why he was hunting Naraku down. She didn't believe that.

"Hey, wolf girl." A voice said. Ayame sighed and turned, there before her stood a woman with blood red eyes and short hair in a bun on her head. There was a feather in her hair, and a white fan with a red stripe in her right hand. Her kimono was striped violet and white with a yellow obi.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Ayame scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. Ever since she got here, it was obvious the wind sorceress was unhappy with Ayame's presence at the castle. But she'd have to deal with it. Ayame planned to convince Naraku that Kagome was a traitor, and she should be killed. Immediately. When that happened, Koga would grieve, and Ayame would be there to be his shoulder to cry on. Then he'd fall in love with her, and they'd be together…forever.

"I just want to know- what would you gain from working with Naraku? We killed some of your warriors, shouldn't you be out there with the other wolf, hunting us down? Why are you allying with us?" Kagura demanded, the volume of her voice growing with each word.

"Well well, Kagura, do I detect a trace of mutiny here? You wouldn't dare turn against Master Naraku, would you? And my intensions have nothing to do with you." Ayame smirked, revealing a row of glistening white fangs. She turned and flicked her tail, disappearing down the hall. Kagura fumed, going to a window and reaching into her hair. She throw the feather out of the window and jumped out after it, landing neatly on top and taking to the skies.

Kagura flew for quite some time, having no real destination in mind. She was relieved to be free of Hakudoshi, but having the wolf demoness there only created more complications for her. Would there be no end to it? Could Kagura never gain her freedom? Could Naraku never be defeated?

"Kagura…" A voice said from down below. Curious, Kagura landed on the forest floor not far from the source of the sound.

"Hello…? If you're there, and can hear me, don't think you'll take me down without a fight!" Kagura threatened, opening her fan and bending low in a defensive crouch.

"Kagura…come here…" The voice went on. It sounded like the voice of a child, but whoever or whatever speaking was obviously in a weak state.

"What are you?" Kagura asked, peering into the darkness of the forests.

"Kagura…." The voice murmured again, and as Kagura looked in even deeper, her eyes widened as she discovered the origin of the voice.

"You!" She shouted.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha demanded, facing Kohaku and trying to ignore the pain in his abdomen.

Kohaku didn't reply. A dark chuckle vibrated from his throat. He lunged at Inuyasha, sickle aimed at his throat. Inuyasha dropped to the ground and rolled to his left so that Kohaku swung at nothing but air. The hanyou gasped as he felt his wound open again. The young demon slayer pivoted with his left foot and turn to face Inuyasha again.

He ran at full speed, and Inuyasha dodged him again at the last second, but Kohaku's weapon scraped his left shoulder. Not enough to make a serious injury, but enough for him to bleed. The half-demon growled in pain, because he realized that Kohaku's sickle had a new power-when it cut you, you were injected with poison.

"Snap out of it, Kohaku!" Inuyasha yelled, exiting the tent. Kohaku quickly followed, still chuckling darkly.

"I don't want to have to fight you!" Inuyasha insisted, drawing Tetsusaiga from it's hilt and holding it up to defend himself. He attempted to ignore the pain, which was like fire in every ounce of his blood, burning his body from the inside.

As Kohaku lunged at him, and for a moment, Inuyasha wondered if this was a battle he could win.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Help me, Lord Sesshomaru! Please, save me!" Rin begged, running as fast as she could. She could hear feet pounding on the ground behind her in a steady rhythm. Tears rushed to her eyes, and a lump caught in her throat.

Suddenly, Rin tripped over her own footing and began to fall face first. In an effort to save herself, she pushed her hands out in front of her to break the fall. Instead, Rin squealed in pain as her wrist crack, and clutched it close to her body as she rolled down a hill. When she finally came to a stop, she inspected her left wrist. It was limp and broken. Rin began to cry and curled herself into as small a ball as she could, wanting to hide from the world.

She stayed that way until she realized that Kagome had not yet attacked her. Looking up, Rin gasped as she noticed that looking down at her wasn't Kagome, but was Naraku, his blood red eyes bearing into her chocolate brown ones. He was smirking, tentacles dancing and emerging from his back.

At his feet was a body, facing her, with long, white hair stained red with blood. It's amber eyes were narrowed, but their bright, vibrant color seemed gone. In it's place was a dull, empty look. It's features were permanently frozen. She reached out and touched one marked cheek with her right hand. It was cold. Tears running down her cheeks, she ran her hand up and traced it's jaw, tracing the crescent moon on it's forehead.

_No…_She screamed in her mind as she choked on a sob that she refused to hold back. She cried as she realized her savior was never going to come for her. She cried as she realized that the one she had saved that day in the forest was never going to see her smile again. She cried as she faced the hard realization of who this was laying dead by Naraku's hand.

It was Sesshomaru.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kikyo stood facing Kagome. The wind moved her hair in a dance as though choreographed. Her eyes were narrowed, her right hand in a grip of steel around her bow.

"You will regain control of yourself this instant, girl." Kikyo said, her voice showing no sign of that, inside, she was actually terrified for her life. Kagome smirked, the bright, warm sun glistening off her white fangs.

_At least she had enough self-control not to blindly attack me…perhaps that will be her downfall…_

Kikyo quickly used her left hand to draw a bow from her quiver. She placed the arrow in the notching point, and aimed both the arrow and her finger in Kagome's direction.

"Return to yourself this instant!" Kikyo ordered, seeing it as her final warning to the demoness. She wasn't sure why she even wanted to try to save the girl. With her gone, she could have all of her soul returned to her.

Kagome didn't move. She stayed the way she was, challenging Kikyo silently. And Kikyo accepted her challenge.

With no more hesitation, Kikyo released her arrow as it began to glow a bright blue and went straight for it's target. As it collided with Kagome, a large cloud of smoke appeared, and Kikyo lowered her defenses, expecting the deed to be done.

But when the smoke cleared, Kagome stood, smiling widely in satisfaction. Kikyo was flabbergasted.

Kikyo had no time to reach into her quiver again. In a flash, Kagome had drawn her right hand back, and lashed it forward again. From her claws lashed a whip of bright green poison.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"How are you still alive?" Kagura demanded, glaring at the dissembled body parts now sitting on the back of her feather. A pale head with short white hair flowing about it turned to her. Its violet gray eyes were dull, it's eyelids drooping from weakness and exhaustion.

"I do not have a heart. Kagome did not kill Akago. Until she does, Naraku and I can not die." The voice replied unsteadily, blood dripping from it's lip. Kagura shook her head.

"Hakudoshi, you're one damn good bastard to still be alive…" She murmured, but the bodiless head still heard.

_I'm weak…how?_ Hakudoshi thought to himself, closing his eyes. What's worse was that his body could no longer regenerate because of Kagome's poison attack. But no matter what, he would somehow have his revenge.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"What happened here?" Koga demanded, surveying their camp. It was just outside of Inuyasha's Forest, containing of course Ginta and Hakkaku, along with at least twelve of their brown wolves.

But now, the camp was in ruins. Ginta and Hakkaku were scraped along their cheeks and arms, and Ginta was unconscious. All twelve of the wolves were covered in minor cuts, one had blood leaking down from it's forehead as it laid at the roots of a tree. There was a blood imprint on the tree.

"It was…was…" Hakkaku tried to say, fighting unconscious. Koga rushed over to him and harshly slapped him across his left cheek, jolting him back.

"What happened here?" Koga asked again, hand wrapped around Hakkaku's throat, but not enough to actually hurt him.

"It…was…Ayame…" Hakkaku whispered, before surrendering to unconsciousness. Koga didn't attempt to prevent it. He was in shock.

_The granddaughter of the Northern Tribe Leader…has betrayed her own kind? Is she under some kind of control? _Koga knew that the girl claimed to be his fiancé, and even remembered what he'd said to her on that day so many years ago…on the night of the lunar rainbow.

But Ayame, betraying him…what could it mean? Koga sat beside his fallen comrades, lost in his own thoughts. A look of deep concentration was on his face.

That was when it hit him. Koga looked up suddenly, his blue eyes widening. If Ayame was truly now a traitor, there was only one person she'd want as a target: Kagome.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sesshomaru stood in the darkness of the trees, watching Inuyasha battle against Kohaku. It was honestly pathetic. Inuyasha was fighting far weaker than any mortal peasant.

But there was still something most strange about Kohaku. He was much faster than Inuyasha. Somehow, Kohaku was traveling at _demon _speed.

Not only that, but his scent had also changed. He smelled of clay, blood, and a mix of demons. It was most certainly strange, but the Lord of the West refused to intervene. Inuyasha had to prove he wasn't totally pathetic and was at least partially worthy of being called the second son of the Great Dog Demon General.

And Sesshomaru would be the single eye witness to what was either another victory for Inuyasha, or his most devastating loss. The one that would undoubtedly cost him his life.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Rin wanted to get up and run away, but her body refused to obey her mental commands. She could not force herself to look away from Sesshomaru's unmoving body.

By now, all of the flowers of the beautiful garden had withered and now looked dead and dry. The once cloudless sky was now grey and the warm, spring air now was suffocating. All of the trees were cut down and rotting.

The birds no longer sang. Everything in the garden was dead and filled with despair. Rin noticed she was the only one there still alive. Naraku and Kagome were gone. But she still stared deep into Sesshomaru's dull, lifeless eyes. He was never going to come back for her again. And that made Rin feel a pang in her stomach.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she whispered, placing her index finger of her right hand on one of the two red stripes along Sesshomaru's right cheek. His skin was stone hard and cold.

She expected him to tell her to stop with her strange nonsense. She wanted him to tell her to stop with her strange nonsense. But a part of her knew that was never going to happen. He would never speak to her again.

Never again would she pick flowers for him, even if he only threw them aside, it was enough that he would acknowledge it. It was more than enough that he had brought her back from the clutches of death, when all she did was try to help him as a weak, orphaned human girl, even when he refused her help. It was enough that he'd been concerned by the origins of the injuries she wore that day, even if all she had done in reply was smile at him.

For the first time in her young life, Rin was angry. She hated Naraku for doing this to the one who had saved her from death by the wolves so long ago. And little, innocent Rin wanted revenge.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kikyo grimaced as Kagome's poison whip lashed against her right arm, which she had raised over her in a defensive move so that the attack would not injure her face. The fabric was ripped and a deep wound stretched up her arm.

Kagome raised her right hand to her left shoulder and her left hand to her right. On both hands she extended her middle and index fingers. All four of her finger nails glowed red. When she slashed her arms down in a crescent moon formation and waves of fire rushed towards Kikyo.

In that moment, Kikyo's first life ran through her mind. It was like she was about to revisit death once again. She sealed her eyes shut, willing this death to be quick and painless.

When she did not feel the burn of the flames, Kikyo opened her eyes and stumbled back. The fire had not attacked her directly, but was now roaring with power in front of her.

Looking deeply into the flames, being mesmerized by their dance, Kikyo noticed the images playing with the fire. In the current image was young Sayo, bloodied and crying. She was suffering from numerous injuries that looked to have come other humans. Tears rolled down the young girls cheeks, and a middle aged man of the village entered the hut.

"You're lucky we let you stay here! You ran off Lady Kikyo, and she may be killed by some demons by now! Not only that, but you lie and say you say Kikyo with demons. You deserve your punishment!" He exclaimed, kicking Sayo and then turning, mumbling nonsense to himself.

Kikyo felt tears coming to her eyes. The next image showed an injured Inuyasha fighting a demon possessed Kohaku, and obviously losing. His bandage wrapping were stained red with his blood, and his movements were slow. His breathing was uneven and his attacks were weak. Kohaku's attacks came on strong, hard, and fast. Inuyasha had little chances of surviving in this battle without help.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sango landed Kilala down in the woods. She gently undid Kanna's arms from around her and gently laid her down an a patch of soft moss. The young girl looked like an innocent human. She was very peaceful.

Just like how Inuyasha had looked when he slept. He was peaceful, calm, the walls normally hiding his emotions had been gone. He had actually looked cute. The white bandages had wrapped around his muscular abdomen so perfectly…and his chest was so perfectly sculpted.

With his white hair strewn about him, he had reminded Sango of an angel. A beautiful sleeping angel. It was strange to think about the half demon like this, when she had made it her main goal to kill him in vengeance for all of the tears he had made Kagome cry, for all the pain he'd put her through. Especially when all she'd ever done to him was give him love.

The female demon slayer felt it strange when she thought about Kagome and Inuyasha's love. There was a pang in her heart. Sango realized it was jealousy, and was very confused. Did her heart not already yearn for Miroku? And she was not like Inuyasha, and did not give her heart into the possession of more than one person at a time.

Then what was this? It could not be love that she felt for the half demon. She was born to slay his kind, befriending him was strange enough. But what were these feelings? Desire? Lust? Why did she think about Inuyasha like this? Did she not love Miroku, or at least feel great affection for the perverted monk?

Sango jumped when a hand laid on her shoulder and turned. It was Miroku. He smiled down at her, his violet eyes flowing with compassion. Her offered a hand to her which she kindly accepted, and he helped her to her feet.

Miroku turned and walked away, and Sango took this as a signal to follow. Kilala took her smaller form and sat by Kanna's side, deciding to guard her until the young girl awoke.

As Miroku led her deeper and deeper into the dense undergrowth, Sango was feeling less and less safe with him. The silence itself was strange, and the fact he hadn't said anything flirtatious or tried anything perverted made her feel very uncomfortable.

Soon, they reached an extremely dense area of trees, and it was very far from where Sango had laid Kanna down. Looking around, Sango noticed that Kilala was not with them.

"Hey Miroku, did you see Kilala go off anywhere?" Sango asked, turning away from the lecherous monk and looking into the area of trees they had just emerged from. Perhaps Kilala ad stopped somewhere and would soon join them. Or maybe she was lost.

Much to the female demon slayer's surprise, there was no response. She turned to Miroku to see that he had not moved since he'd stopped walking.

"Miroku? Is everything alright?" Sango asked, suddenly concerned for the monk. He was never this quiet. Even when he was deep in thought, he was never this tense of silent. It was unnerving to see him act so strangely. Very unnerving.

"What's going on with you?" Sango demanded, putting her right hand on Miroku's left shoulder and quickly spinning him around. A gasp caught in her throat.

Miroku's normally blue violet eyes were a bloody red. His calm features now had a single line across both of his cheeks, maroon in color and jagged. His teeth were now long, sharp, glistening white fangs. Looking at his hands, Sango saw that Miroku's nails had grown into sharp claws.

Sango wanted to run away screaming, but was frozen in shock. Miroku resembled Inuyasha in his demon state. It was frightening. But it was her job to kill demons. And right now, Miroku was possessed, and may become a demon. If it came down to it, would she be able to kill this monk?

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Inuyasha began to cough up blood from his many wounds. His vision was becoming blurred from the blood loss. He had never felt weaker, not even at that moment when he'd believed Kagome and the others were dead. Or when he was in his human form fighting against the spider-head demons.

In the air, Inuyasha could smell his elder half-brother. He knew very well that Sesshomaru would not help him, but would simply watch him suffer. And probably would enjoy every minute of his pain. His half-brother had much too much self pride too help him. Not to mention his arrogance.

Kohaku chuckled darkly again and Inuyasha's eyes widened. Before him, Kohaku's eyes were glowing a bloody red. His skin was turning a pale green color and his teeth turned to sharp fangs. Though he did not have claws, he still seemed far more threatening than he ever had.

He launched at Inuyasha, who put up Tetsusaiga in defense to block the attack. Kohaku hooked the fang sword with his sickle and tossed it helplessly behind him, and returned to his dull form. Inuyasha was pushed back from the force of the attack.

Kohaku rushed at Inuyasha, using full demon speed. He raised his Kusarigama over his head, and Inuyasha faced him head on, ready for the attack that would end his life.

_I'm sorry, Kagome…_

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Everything was wrong. Nothing was right. It was all so confusing. Good was evil, evil was good, and there were so many in the middle. Many of her friends were wounded, some dying, others were traitors. And Kanna herself…she was just wrong.

Kanna opened her eyes and sat up. She felt refreshed, much better than ever before. She walked a small distance, having no true destination. She knelt by the side of a river, staring at her reflection. Staring back at her was a girl with pale skin, no longer snow white, and long, light blonde hair. Her eyes were not longer coal black, nor were they a pale gray. They were now a light blue.

Kanna wanted to cry, but there were no tears that flowed from her eyes. Everything was just so wrong. Rin was unconscious, and only herself and Kagome knew what was going on with her.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Kanna." A voice said. The young void demoness, if she still had that title, turned to see Kagome standing behind her, a look of sadness on her face._

"_What's wrong, Kagome?" Kanna asked, concerned for the girl who was like an elder sister to her. Kagome knelt in front of her._

"_It's Rin…" Kagome sighed._

"_What about Rin?" Kanna inquired, placing her right hand on Kagome's left shoulder, willing the demoness to make eye contact with her._

"_She…she will die." Kagome breather out and Kanna froze._

"_How? You said she would live." Kanna pointed out._

"_I know I did. But that's not the case anymore. Ayame's weapons were filled with some kind of miasma, and they poisoned Rin's blood stream far more than I could have imagined. She is currently witnessing trauma ting events in her dreams, and soon, she will either be driven to take her own life or be killed by one of the illusions." Kagome explained._

"_Is…is there no other way for Rin to survive?" Kanna felt tears pooling in her eyes._

"_There is, but I don't wanna try it. It will be too risky." Kagome turned her head away, as to not meet Kanna's gaze._

"_Well, at least tell me what it is." Kanna insisted. She kind of liked the small girl and thought they could be friends._

"_One way is that, like me, Rin must be transformed into a demon. But from my knowledge, that will disturb her aging process. She will no longer be 8, but about 14 years of age. The only other way is to create a sword from the fang of her equal, in demons. We need to find a demon that is Rin's equal, or in other words, her absolute opposite. We must take a fang from that demon and make a sword from it. The sword must be kept by her side at all times, and in three days, she will awaken. She can never part with the sword, even for a moment. And if the sword is lost or destroyed, then Rin's life will end." Kagome told her, feeling like she could easily confide in the young girl._

"_Is there no…middle option?" Kanna asked. Neither sounded very good, because the sword would never be able to be separated from Rin, or else she would die. The first just didn't seem like a fitting lifestyle for Rin, but it may be best for her._

"_There is…in a way. We would have to still create the sword, but we would need to plunge it through her heart." Kagome finally met Kanna's eyes._

"_What? No! That's horrible!" Kanna exclaimed, jumping up to her feet._

"_No! She will not die from the wound, but she will transform. I am not sure if the aging process will still go on, but she will most certainly become a demon. Probably the type of demon the fang is made from. But we must choose an option, or else Rin's life will end. I'm not sure how brutal her nightmares may be for her, and I am currently working on a way to find a way into her dreams. She has only two more days to live, and the decision must be made before the sun rises on the third day." Kagome placed a stray strand of hair behind her right ear._

"_So what do you think?" Kanna asked._

"_I'm not sure which to choose…" Kagome admitted._

"_I think we should include Sesshomaru on this decision. He may be arrogant, but Rin is still his ward. He needs to have an influence on this choice." Kanna told her. Kagome sighed._

"_You're right, I'll talk to him." Kagome agreed. Kanna smiled and wrapped her arms around Kagome's upper arms, giving her a sideways form of a hug._

**End Of Flashback**

Kanna truly did not want Rin to die. But it would not be too horrid if Rin was transformed into a demon. They could actually become good friends. But Rin would obviously need someone to train her. Perhaps Kagome would be a good choice…yes, Kagome would be like a mother to Rin.

Then Kanna wondered if Sesshomaru for, whatever reason, take Kagome as his mate, wouldn't that make her Rin's mother, or at least her mother figure? No! Such thoughts should not be allowed. Kagome would never become Sesshomaru's mate.

But if she did…it would be fun…and what if Kagome allowed Kanna to live with them in the Western Castle? It would be a strange thing, but a good change in scenery.

Kanna groaned. What was this? She was well aware she now had her own will and also possessed emotions, and her appearance had changed, but what could it mean? Would Kanna lose all traces of her demon blood?

Kanna sighed before rising to her feet and walking for some time. Eventually, she found a clearing and smelled smoke. Running, she stumbled upon what seemed to be a battle between Kagome and Kikyo.

Kikyo was kneeling on the ground, staring into the flames of a fire. Blood ran down her write arm, and she was not moving. It only indicated she still lived by her hinting gazes into the fire and her chest rising and falling evenly.

Kagome stood some distance away from Kikyo, smirking down at the priestess evilly. She had that opportunity to kill Kikyo, but was enjoying watching her suffer inside from the visions the flames were giving her far more pleasure.

Kanna herself felt that the flames were possessing her. They wanted her to run forward, to strike down and kill Kikyo.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Layla: U-oh, some serious chizz is going down!**

**Aqua: And who, or what, could be the cause of this?**

**Kelsey: Tune in next time to find out!**

**Jazz: Hope you all can forgive us for the wait, and we hoped you liked the chapter!**

**Layla: And check out Jazz's profile for the 411 on our story process! We have new story ideas, and those stories will begin soon, and even give you guys a plotline!**

**Jazz: Excuse my friends, and sister, for their various…um, acting like this is a TV show. Which it obviously is not. Because there are no moving pictures on the screen you are not seeing.**

**Aqua: And if there are moving pictures on your screen, run. Something is wrong with your computer so get the hell away from it!**

**Kelsey: If there are not moving pictures, your computer is totally normal but it's sad.**

**Layla: Yeah, it's said because it wants you guys to review for this chapter, even if you don't have an account.**

**Aqua: And your computer won't be happy again until you review AND read Shikon School for the Performing Arts and review that too.**

**Kelsey: And if you're a Twilight fan, we have a BreexDiego story up.**

**Aqua: And we will soon have a Total Drama World Tour story. Gwuncan! **

**Jazz: Hope you guys love our stories, because we love you when you read and review! So R&R! **


	6. Freedom

**The New Kagome**

**Chapter 6: Dangerous Ground**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by us. Nothing R Us!**

**O-o-O-o-O-**

**Jazz: Okay, I believe Sora7 deserves some credit here for writing the longest review I have ever seen. She wrote it for chapter 5, and even though she just basically repeated the same thing, I have never, ever, ever seen a longer review. So a round of applause for Sora! And to lilpopsplash for the awesome reviews!**

**Layla: I was laughing on Sora's, but lil's were also great! Made us feel awesome!**

**Kelsey: All of the reviews we've been getting are great, so thanks to all of you guys too!**

**Aqua: We love you all, now on to chapter 6!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Miroku raised his hand and went down to strike Sango, and she didn't not move, only closed her eyes. She heard a growl and the sound of one body hitting another. But she felt no pain and opened her eyes. Miroku lay on the ground to her left, unconscious. Towering over top of him was Kilala in her larger form, eyes narrowed at Miroku.

"Kilala!" Sango breathed with a sigh of relief, wrapping her arms around Kilala's neck and putting a cheek on the nekomata demon's head. Kilala gave a sort or purr in response and Sango smiled softly.

"Come on, let's go." Sango said, hopping onto Kilala's back. Kilala turned and took to the skies. Sango only glanced over her shoulder to look at Miroku once, and when she did, he had come to and was standing, glaring up at her. For a moment, their eyes met and nothing happened. Then Miroku turned to his right and ran deep into the forest, and Sango lost sight of him.

It pained her to think about how he had looked at her. Life a man who had been starved and reverted to cannibalism, and she was his first meal. But why Miroku? Why was he a demon? And if it could happen to Miroku…who else could it happen to?

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Kanna's POV**

Blood must be spilt here today…and I must be the one to spill it. The dead one…the clay zombie…it is time. She has lost her life once, and it is time for her to lose it again. She should not be alive. Killing her would not be wrong.

But it was wrong…right? Kikyo had one chance to live and she was killed in an elaborate scheme that was not worth what was lost. But the fire…it wanted to grow. And to grow it must be fed…with blood. So that the fire will rage through and destroy.

What was causing these conflicting emotions. I know I shouldn't kill Kikyo…but the fire is telling me I should…yet I know not why.

The fire wants me to kill Kikyo, doesn't it? It's telling me to kill the powerful dark miko before it. But it couldn't mean the one who summoned it…could it?

It couldn't mean Kagome, right?

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kohaku raised his weapon high above his head with his left hand, the chain in his right. He swung the sickle so that the dull end of the weapon hit Inuyasha in his lower ribs, right near his already opened wound. His robe of the fire rat was soaked with blood from the battle.

Inuyasha was stunned by the attack. Not because it was fatal, but because it was not as severe as Kohaku's other blows. He stumbled back a bit, and when he looked up again, he had no time to avoid the next on coming attack.

Kohaku rushed him, hitting him in the abdomen with his elbow with all the force he could muster from his newly discovered strength and speed. The wind was knocked out of Inuyasha and the blow caused him to be suspended in the air for a mere second. When he hit the ground again, he crashed hard, landing on his back.

When he looked up again, he saw Kohaku standing above him, sickle held high. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha did something he had never done before and did not really believe in. He prayed that Kagome would forgive him.

He could hear the sound of Kohaku releasing his weapon and could almost picture what was happening next. He could see Kohaku's sickle coming at him, but from another persons eyes. It was aimed right at his head.

And then, nothing happened. Reluctantly, Inuyasha opened his left eye. Right there was Kohaku's sickle, glistening in the sunlight. It had missed his head by a mere few centimeters, ifs tip hidden by Inuyasha's flowing white hair.

Kohaku yanked back the sickle, and it grazed Inuyasha, leaving a trickle of blood flowing down Inuyasha's left cheek. Hesitantly, Inuyasha leaned up on his hands and looked at Kohaku who was looking at him angrily.

"This isn't over, half-demon. I will return, and when I do, I will have your head." Kohaku growled. But it was not Kohaku's voice. Inuyasha could hear another voice speaking for Kohaku, behind his own. It was Naraku's voice.

Kohaku hissed once and turned to the trees, jumping to one of the highest branches. He continued to hop from tree branch to tree branch until he was out of Inuyasha sights. Inuyasha was very much so relieved he had survived that battle. Even if it was just barely.

Finally, he closed his eyes and embraced the darkness.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha as his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground. Somehow, his younger half-brother had survived for a battle against a demonic Kohaku with his fatal wounds reopening.

Yet that made no difference. The great Lord Sesshomaru could not care less what happened to the abomination known as his half-brother. He decided to leave him to the vultures.

He turned to find the miko demoness for an update on Rin's current state of health.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Tears were coming to Kikyo's eyes. In the fire, she could see poor Rin, injured, crying, surrounded by death and despair. The poor girl did not deserve such pain. It was so cruel.

Nagging strings tugged at her heart. Taunting her-telling her Rin's condition, Sayo's pain, Inuyasha near death…it was all because of her. It was her fault. And she deserved death.

Had she been careful, Sayo would have never seen her. Sayo wouldn't be blamed for her disappearance. Had she been truthful, Kagome would still be her old self, not a demon who's heart was blackened by a lust for revenge. Had she helped protect her, Rin wouldn't be on the brinks of death in her own unconscious state. If she had never loved him, never lied, never tried to hurt him…Inuyasha would be happy. Not fighting a battle, both inside and out, that he could not possibly win.

It was all her fault. She had not only hurt herself, but she had destroyed the lives of others. Others whom she was supposed to love, to care for, to protect. Why had Urasue returned her life? It was the worst punishment that could ever have been bestowed to Kikyo.

Never before had she wished so terribly to welcome back the pain of her bleeding wound Naraku had given her that day. She shouldn't have ever been a priestess. She shouldn't have ever taken on the duty of being the protector of the Shikon Jewel. She shouldn't have ever been resurrected. Why, dear Kami, what had she done wrong? Where was her mistake? Was there no way to make it right?

And at the moment, Kikyo's heart ached for the peace and calm of death.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kagome new she should stop. It was wrong what she was doing to Kikyo-torturing her, showing her all the wrong she had caused.

But she deserved it. Because of Kikyo's lies, she would never again have the life she once loved, walking through the forest with her friends and Inuyasha, hunting for the Shikon Jewel. Hunting for Naraku.

For a moment, Kagome no longer worried about Kikyo and the flames that were threatening to devour the meadow. Naraku. Surely she was not a traitor. Yes, she had killed Hakudoshi, but that meant nothing…correct? Kanna was still safe. And she was still spying on her friends-on Inuyasha's group.

Now, there was no room for friends. Perhaps Kagome could convince Naraku to let her bring Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara with them. She cared not what happened to Kikyo or Inuyasha.

Kagome felt a pang in her heart. She knew that wasn't true. Somewhere inside, she still loved Inuyasha. But she knew there was no room for love either. It was a foolish emotion. It made you blind-just as it had to her. She had trusted Inuyasha, and what had happened? She had loved Inuyasha…and now she knew then she had been stupid.

Kikyo needed to die. She should not roam among the world of the living. She needed to feel all the pain she had caused…for herself, and Inuyasha. And after the zombie was dead, Inuyasha could reunite with his precious love…in the afterlife.

Yes, this was her moment. Her glorious time for revenge. But as she raised her hand high above her head, she hesitated. Kikyo's face was tearstained. She was mourning all of the lives she had destroyed. Kagome herself felt tears pooling in her eyes. She couldn't do it…even now, she was still Kagome Higurashi. A junior high student, and a priestess with a kind heart.

How could she be so weak, to hesitate. Kikyo should die. A part of her ordered her to end the woman's pathetic second life-but another part of her to her not to. To have mercy.

No! The voices were too much! Kagome covered her ears, vainly trying to block out the sounds. She rose to her feet and rain into the forest, the tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran, not paying attention to her senses. Just running away from what she had become.

As her sprint slowed, she felt a presence. But she continued to ignore it-until she ran into a sturdy figure who grabbed her elbows to keep herself from falling from the force of the impact. She felt claws lightly digging into her arms as the figure tried to steady her. Once she was on her feet, the grip loosened and released her.

Kagome didn't know who this was because she refused to open her eyes, afraid she'd eventually see herself, and see what she had become. Instead, she wrapped her arms around the figure and pressed her face into their chest, which was covered in cold, hard armor, and cried.

She wasn't surprised the arms did not wrap around her, but was shocked when the person did not move her. It relieved her heart some, but not enough to stop her sobs, which made her body tremble.

Clutching the person as close as humanly possible, she breathed in their scent, recognizing it almost immediately. But she still didn't let go. She needed someone to hold on to right now, to make the world stop spinning, so she wouldn't fall into the darkness she felt threatening to absorb her.

She'd never forget this moment. In her heart, she felt something new beat. Like she was opening a new door to better possibilities, that led to a perfect road. But she knew it would be far from that, a road that would be faced with obstacles.

Kagome wasn't exactly certain how she new this-like just being with this person filled her with a new hope, but not enough. Hopefully, it would all get easier.

She inhaled deeply again and breathed in his scent, letting it soothe her as her sobs subsided.

_Sesshomaru…_

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

When Kagome left the clearing, the fires died out as if the wind had called them to follow her. Kanna no longer felt the urge to go forth to Kikyo, but saw that the woman seemed to not notice that the flames were gone. She was staring as if they were still there.

She was dirty and tear stained, her clothes a torn in some places. She looked exhausted, but Kanna dare not reveal her hiding spot. Who knew how mentally and emotionally stable the priestess was. One step out of hiding, and she could possibly be purified in an instant.

No, it was probably safer to leave Kikyo to her thoughts. With that, Kanna turned and left silently, without a trace of her ever being there. She needed to think.

The young girl wandered for quite some time until she found a large tree. She stared at it for a moment, as if waiting for it to acknowledge her presence. She shook her head and laughed at her own foolishness. Shrugging, Kanna reached one hand for the nearest think branch. She missed. Standing on a high root, Kanna reached again, and jumped. Still no success. Again, she jumped, concentrating hard on her goal.

Her hand grabbed the branch, and she pulled herself up, swinging one leg over the branch, then the other. With a grunt, she reached for the next branch, which was closer. She continued climbing the large tree about another eight branches. Looking down, she realized just how high she was and her heart sped up. One slip, and she would without a doubt fall to her death.

Ignoring the danger, Kanna continued to climb. Humans were so lucky…they were always this free. Never tied to a master for their life. Kanna reached up for the next branch and missed, loosing a bit of her balance. She held her breath while she steadied herself before continuing. Again she reached for the branch and got a good hold before trying to heave herself up. But she underestimated this branch, which was far more thin than the others, As she started to pull herself up, the branch cracked.

Trying to remain calm, Kanna used her foot to try and touch the branch she had just left. She had to stretch a bit, and the second she did, the crack widened. Kanna gasped. Her grip around the branch tightened until her knuckles were even more white then normal.

This was it. Who on earth would save her? Who would _find _her? She felt warm tears roll down her cheeks. She should never had climbed. She wasn't a bird, she couldn't fly. She wasn't the wind, she couldn't run away from her problems. From her fears.

At that moment, she felt more human than ever before. She didn't just look like a human, feel like a human…for a moment, she thought she was human. She was scared. And she didn't want to die. Not right here, not right now. Please, let her live! Please, help her!

_Kagome…please save me!_

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kohaku ran at demon speed, pushing himself harder than he ever had before. He had to get there. And fast. As he continued to run, he soon saw the tops of the castle appearing over the horizon. Just that sight made him keep going, never slowing, never missing a beat.

He ran at a normal speed when he entered the castle, searching each corridor until he found the room he was supposed to be in. He mentally cursed himself as he saw that he was late, and too his place kneeling down at his master at the side of the other two demons.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Shippo gasped as he continued to run. But he wouldn't stop, not on his life. He had to find help, or Inuyasha would die! There's no way he'd stop fighting Kohaku.

The young kitsune ignored all thoughts in his head that told him Kohaku had probably already killed Inuyasha. No, Kagome said to always have hope. Or at least she had before…

_**Flashback**_

_Shippo sat next to Kagome, watching her as she fiddled with what shards they did have of the Shikon Jewel around her neck. She seemed to be out of it, there in front of him physically, but somewhere else mentally. He wasn't sure what to think of it._

"_Um, Kagome…?" Shippo began, unsure how to word his question. Kagome must have heard his nervousness because she smiled softly at him and put the small jar of shards back tucked inside of her shirt. She turned to face him._

"_What's up, Shippo?" She asked, her voice as cheery as ever. Hearing her like that gave him more confidence and he began again._

"_Kagome, how come you're never, you know, all that worried that Inuyasha's or someone else is gonna get hurt?" He asked. The question had been nagging him in the back of his mind for quite a while, and he finally decided to ask. At first, Kagome looked confused and unsure how to answer. Then she thought about it for a moment._

"_Well, I guess I'm just really hopeful. Always remember Shippo: Never stop hoping. Hope is a precious thing. It should be treasured, kept close to your heart," As she said this, she laid her hand over his and pressed it to his chest, where he could feel he beating of his own heart. Then she took her other hand and put it over her own heart. "And never let it go. Always believe that anything is possible, and that hope can lead you to do the impossible."_

_Shippo nodded in understanding. Kagome was right-always hope. Always hope and never let it go. He jumped up and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She hugged him back, and as she tilted her head down some, her long black hair tickled his cheek._

_He sighed in contentment. He wish his mother was still around, to talk to him like this, to hold him like this. She would've liked Kagome. They could've been great friends. But if his mom and pop were around, he may have never met her. Or Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango or Kirara. _

_He smiled up at Kagome. Yes, he did miss his old family. But he had a new one now._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kagome was right, he couldn't lose hope. Right now, Inuyasha would need help. And he needed it fast.

Over the horizon, Shippo saw the tops of a large building. Finally! He didn't want to barge in, but he wasn't sure who lived here. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a strange light coming from one of the rooms. He felt a strange, dark aura.

Creeping, Shippo silently snuck over under the window and looked in. He had to swallow back a gasp. Inside the room was Naraku, sitting in a high raised throne of sorts. Ayame, Miroku, and Kohaku were kneeling before him. What was going on?

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Naraku smirked as he looked down at the three who were now under his control, and whether it be their will or not, pledged allegiance to him.

"Kohaku, you are late." He said. Kohaku visibly flinched at this.

"I apologize, Lord Naraku. Permission to speak out of turn?" Kohaku never raised his head once. Naraku couldn't have hoped for better.

"Granted." It would be impossible for him to fail. He would have the Shikon Jewel, and be the most powerful and feared demon to ever roam the lands.

"Why did you call me back? I could have brought you that miserable half demon's head!" Kohaku growled. His body went stiff, and he bit deeply into his lower lip.

"Kohaku, patience. You will have your wish to end Inuyasha's life. But it is not the time to be hasty. Let's have some fun with this, let them scramble to try and figure out my plans. They will all eventually fall." Naraku smiled, leaning back in his throne. Ayame chuckled.

"Of course, Lord Naraku." Kohaku replied, nodding.

"As for why I called you all here, it is to discuss with you. Kagome has taken her place with them, and knows her job. To learn their secrets, and tear them apart from the inside. She will play a great role in this. If any of you are to come into her presence, you will leave her be. Once her mission is complete, there will be nothing left to stop us." Naraku surveyed them.

Ayame may have been a female, but she was not weak. She was driven by her love for the leader of the wolf demons, willing to do anything as long as she believed it would win her his affections. Or at least be rid of the competition for his heart.

Kohaku was already a traitor to his family. He believed there was no way for his sister to truly accept him. He thought she would always despise him for destroying her life, for killing their family and comrades, and trying to kill her. That drove him to think no one could ever want him. That this was his destiny, to be a killer. Such a confused heart was easily swayed.

Miroku was a sacred, if not misguided in morals, monk. He was a valuable asset, knowing more about the group. Controlling him was far more simple than Naraku had previously believed.

Yes, this team had its uses. And they would prove more than worthy to help Naraku in his quest.

The three nodded in understanding to his order. Yes, they were perfect…with them, Naraku could not fail. He would take the power of the Shikon Jewel, and cover the world in darkness. No one would ever be able to stand against him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naraku could have sworn he saw something red. But as quickly as it appeared, it vanished.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sango continued to fly. It felt amazing to be in the air…like nothing could touch her, she was as free as the wind. Kirara flew at a smooth pace, knowing Sango would enjoy the few precious moments of peace. They were heading towards Lady Kaede's village.

Sango didn't care where they were going. She was free. Away from her problems, away from the pain, defying the world, living for the first time it seemed like.

She just wanted to be free. And she finally was.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

The pain, it was blinding. The anger boiled in her blood. The sadness drained her energy. Rin had no idea it was possible to feel as many things as she did at that moment as she stared into Sesshomaru's lifeless eyes.

Then the scene changed. It was blue everywhere, and fish swam lazily above her. She was in a lake. A beautiful one. It was peaceful.

Looking straight up, she could see Kagome, in her new form, looking down at her through the water. There was a smile on her delicate, yet fierce, features.

Next to her stood Sesshomaru, very much so alive. The tips of his mouth were curved upwards ever so slightly, in the first smile she had ever seen on his face.

Then, she felt it. She was underwater, and couldn't breathe. She tried to swim upwards, but as she swam closer to the surface, it continued seemed to also be moving…_away _from her.

_No!_ Rin screamed in her mind, desperately scrambling to reach the surface. Her lungs were burning, screaming for air. She knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth a try-she screamed. But no one heard her. And the water rushed into her mouth, filing her lungs. She couldn't die like this!

Above the water, Kagome was still smiling at her. But her smile was cold now, enjoying the girl's pain. Rin reached out, hoping the woman would take her hand, but then it hit her.

Kagome was just standing there. Not trying to save her. Letting her die.

Sesshomaru didn't make a move to help her, but just kept staring at her, as if he were waiting for her to stop moving.

_Lord Sesshomaru, please!_ Rin begged. She couldn't breathe, and it felt like she weighed a ton. It hurt too much. She wanted to cry, but she knew it wouldn't do anything.

Eventually, she stopped fighting. It was so calm as she stopped churning the water. So peaceful. And she suddenly felt very sleepy.

Rin looked up at Kagome and Sesshomaru, and gave them a small smile. They should join her. It was so nice…they might like it too.

Finally pain free and at peace, Rin closed her eyes and let the darkness overcome her.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Layla: And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen!**

**Aqua: Sorry it took so long to update!**

**Jazz: Yeah, so much homework! I hate school!**

**Kelsey: Preach it, sister!**

**Aqua: Anyways, thanks you guys for holding out for us.**

**Layla: And don't any of you think for a second this chapter made it official that Kagome was gonna end up with Sesshomaru! Just wait, Inuyasha might be able to pull this through and win her back, but you're gonna have to keep reading to find out!**

**Jazz: Yep! And I hope you guys don't hate us too much for taking so long to update, since we have to update our other stories…but if you want to know what is to come, check out my profile!**

**Kelsey: Anyways, lots of love to you all!**

**Jazz: Please R&R, it'll make us update some more!**


	7. Pain

**The New Kagome**

**Chapter 7: Pain**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha R Not Us.**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Emma: Holo!**

**Kelsey: You do realize it's hello, right?**

**Emma: I like how MegaMind said it!**

**Layla: What did you do to her?**

**Aqua: Nothing illegal.**

**Layla: Right…**

**Jazz: Anyways, here's our next chappie! We hope you like it, and for the record, the coupling for this story has not officially been decided! Vote on our profile poll! Now here it is…the next chapter of The New Kagome! **

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_Crack. _

Kanna felt her grip around the branch loosen. Splinters of bark cut into her palm and slim drops of red blood wound around her wrist and down her arms. She ignored the stinging pain. She felt like…like she needed to let go.

Under Naraku's rule, she'd stolen the souls of innocents, and helped destroy their lives. She had put Kagome and her friends in danger. She'd always had a dark heart, done terrible things. But she regretted every last one of them.

_Crack._

The branch lowered itself a little more. But still not safely enough for Kanna to step down onto the next branch below. Despite her conscience, Kanna glanced at the ground below. And soon wished she hadn't. She was very high, another 15-20 branches and she would have reached the top of the tree.

Why had she climbed? Had she thought she could escape her problems if she was away from the Earth, high in the sky so that she might touch the clouds? Or did she believe that if the branch did fall she would be free of the pain and sin she had committed?

_Crack._

Kami…she just didn't understand! So much was happening…all because of Inuyasha. He shouldn't have let Kagura take Kagome. He should have forgotten about the dead priestess Kikyo, there was no return from her. Until she returned to the world of the deceased, she would be an empty shell for all eternity, feasting on the souls of the innocent girls who died.

Kikyo and Inuyasha. Wasn't this all their fault? Why? Why was there so much bad? Why did people lust for power so much? Could life not be simple and full of joy? Or was that just an impossible wish made by a confused young girl?

_Crack._

Again, the crack widened. Kanna returned her gaze to the branch she was hanging onto dear life for, and saw that it would soon break. There was no hope for her. No one would save her. No one could come to her. She would die, and be trapped in the fires of hell for all the wrong she had done.

Kagome. She didn't deserve this. Naraku should not have transformed her into a demon. She was kind, gentle, forgiving. The demon blood would only taint her heart, and corrupt her. All traces of the girl that once was would be gone, a slave to the negative energy flowing through her body. Kagome deserved someone who was able to return all of the love she gave out, someone who accepted her unquestionably. Someone that she could depend on, the give her heart to and to trust completely.

But Naraku had taken all those chances away from her. She'd never be the same. All of the love in her heart would die, replaced by a craving for blood and power. No more kindness, just hatred for all other living creatures. No happiness and friends, just the dark joy that comes with destroying lives.

_Oh Kagome…_Kanna thought. Kagome was like her only friend, her mother, her sister. She'd given her things her actual sister did not. Things her creator did not. Things they could not even offer her. Kagome had given her a second chance-at life, at happiness, at-

_Snap!_

The branch fell away from the tree, plummeting to the ground, taking Kanna with it. Tears ran down the girls face as she closed her eyes.

_I'm sorry, Kagome…I'm so sorry…_

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Pain. So much blinding pain. It stung throughout Inuyasha's body, as if it traveled through his blood. Opening his eyes, he found he was no longer in the clearing where the battle between him and Kohaku had taken place, but he was once again in Lady Kaede's hut.

He sat up, but moved to quickly. His head began to throb and he felt nauseous. Inuyasha laid back down again, one hand over his forehead, staring at the roof of the hut.

_How'd I end up here? _He wondered to himself. He had no recollection of coming into the hut. He remembered the battle with Kohaku and him passing out in the clearing. Yet someone had moved him into Kaede's.

But what had happened? He was very well familiar with Kohaku being controlled by Naraku and being forced to commit terrible acts against his will, but never before had Kohaku been controlled by a demonic spirit. Was it Naraku's power, or something far beyond?

"I see ye are awake." An older voice said. Inuyasha turned his head and saw Kaede stirring a large kettle. She didn't look up at him. He also saw a still unconscious Rin, unaware of any danger.

"What happened?" Inuyasha rasped. His lips were dry and his voice weak. Kaede turned to him with two bowls and stood, walking up to him. She kneeled a few feet away from his head and placed a bowl near him. Inuyasha made no move to grab it. Reaching behind his head, Inuyasha heard Kaede's hands playing in water.

"Move your hand." Kaede ordered. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her aloof attitude. But he did as told.

Then he felt a cold rag on his forehead. It sent shivers through his body but he didn't move it. He closed his eyes and took a few deep, calming, slow breaths.

"Open your mouth." Kaede ordered. Inuyasha sighed but complied. He felt one hand slip under his shoulders and slip him up. Then a bowl was pressed to his lips, tipped back enough to slowly let the liquid fill his mouth and trickle down his throat.

After a short while, Kaede took the bowl away and put it to the side. Inuyasha laid back down on his back. Kaede got up and turned away from him.

"What happened out there, old bat?" Inuyasha asked. There was no way Kaede would just leave him there with these question buzzing around inside of his mind. He felt like he needed to know the answer. There had to be a reason. Something had to have happened.

"Nothing ye need to worry about now, Inuyasha." Came Kaede's steady reply. But Inuyasha wasn't satisfied with that.

"I need to know now, bat. What the hell happened out there?" Inuyasha demanded. His eyes snapped open and he gritted his fangs together tightly. His claws dug in the blanket around his body.

"Inuyasha…" Kaede began. She obviously didn't want to tell him what he wanted to know. But he needed to know what had happened.

"Now!" Inuyasha yelled. It hurt his throat but he didn't let her see. That battle in the clearing wasn't an ordinary fight.

Finally, Kaede gave in. She returned to where she had been sitting moments ago to put the rag on Inuyasha's head. Kaede opened and closed her mouth twice, unsure of what to say. Inuyasha's annoyance slowly returned. Eventually, Kaede opened her mouth to speak when the entrance to the hut opened up.

In the entryway stood Miroku.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sango stood still as she could. Kilala had landed on a high tree branch and now stood at Sango's side in her smaller form. They were silent and unmoving.

"I feel a powerful demonic aura…" Sango whispered to Kilala. But she wasn't sure where it was coming from. In truth, it felt as if they were surrounded by the presence, but it had to have a base. Finding that base would be the challenge.

Then, a bright red flashed in front of Sango's eyes and she was knocked off the branch. Screaming, Sango reached out and squinted her eyes, watching Kilala transform into her true form. She felt herself land onto Kilala's hard spine and fly to the ground for safety.

Taking Hiraikotsu into an offensive position, Sango waited for any indication for the location of her target. Then, there was the flash of red and white again. This time, it sliced Kilala's flank. Kilala hissed and ignored the pain and let the bit of blood trickle to the ground.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Sango shouted into the trees. She heard feminine chuckling, but the sound rang out through the trees. It was impossible to find the source of it. Even Kilala was confused as to where the enemy was hidden.

"Coward! Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her weapon. It took apart multiple tree tops, but the red did not show itself. Whoever it was, they were skilled at keeping themselves hidden. Sango caught her weapon with ease as it returned to her. The girl, as it was evident the laughter was coming from a female, chuckled again.

Then, a green weapon flashed in the corner of Sango's eye. She went to dodge but she wasn't fast enough. It grazed her cheek and left a thin trail of blood. Sango was relieved it hadn't been a few inches higher, or the weapon may have taken out her right eye. Then, a new realization came to the female demon slayer. Her enemy had finally made the mistake she needed to learn their true identity.

Turning, Sango saw just what she was looking for. It was a green leaf with a sharp point embedded deeply into the trunk of the tree behind Sango. And she knew only one person who used leafs as a weapon.

"Show yourself, Ayame!" Sango shouted out, bracing herself for the wolf demoness' next attack. The chuckling went on again before Sango saw a shadowed silhouette in a high tree nearly fifty feet away. Ayame stayed in the shadows, but Sango could see enough light trickling through the tree top canopy to see Ayame smiling, one fang glinting in the sunlight.

"Hirai-" Sango yelled out, preparing to launch her weapon again. But Ayame's voice stopped her.

"Oh, Sango. You wouldn't dream of hurting me." Ayame taunted, leaping from her spot in the trees to land smoothly in front of Sango, who held her weapon back and glared into the female wolf demons emerald green eyes. She could feel Ayame's over confidence.

"Oh? And just why wouldn't I?'' Sango challenged. She had once felt bad for Ayame, after learning that she was betrothed to Koga and loved him with all her heart even her feelings went unreciprocated. She had even once counted Ayame, and maybe even her tribe, as allies. But all of those feelings were now forgotten.

"Because if you hurt me, how will I ever be able to lead you back to your monk…," Ayame whispered, drawing closer to Sango, drawling out the word 'monk'. She walked so she stood directly beside the girl before continuing. "Or your brother."

With those last three words, Ayame knew she had Sango hitched. The demon slayer would do anything to have her brother returned to her, alive and well. She was once prepared to kill him and then herself in order for them to be together. Sango bowed her head and put the end of her Hiraikotsu in the dirt, a silent sign of surrender. Ayame smirked.

Everything after that went by so fast, not even Ayame could keep up with the movement. Kohaku dropped from the trees and took the butt of his sickle and knocked Sango in the head. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Kilala attempted to rear up, but all in vain. Kohaku used the chain on his sickle to wrap Kilala's hind legs together and pull them from underneath of her, taking away her balance.

Unable to escape the chain in her true form, Kilala lowered herself into her domestic appearance. Kohaku used the opportunity to pull the rope swung over his shoulder and tie up the kitten so she was defenseless. Ayame grabbed Kilala and ran back towards Naraku's castle. Kohaku, using his newly developed demon strength, picked up his sister and followed after Ayame silently. He heard the unconscious girl in his arms whisper his name, and resisted the urge to help her. Surprisingly, it wasn't easy for him to resist the temptation. But he had to, Naraku would need her soon…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kagome released the Lord of the Western Lands and looked up into his face. He wore his usual mask of indifference, and Kagome found even his eyes to be unreadable. But even without emotion, the beautiful pools of amber displayed a hundred different things. She felt herself drowning in their depth…

"Miko." Sesshomaru said. Kagome was snapped out of her trance and looked at him, trying to ignore his features. She'd never noticed how attractive he was until now, especially since she'd never really gotten this close to him. Well, she had, but she'd been too busy trying to figure out a way to get away from him before he killed her to really pay attention…

"Such lies you speak." She replied, eyes narrowing. She noticed that she was still holding onto the fabric of his top, but when she had stepped away, his hands had rested on her hips. She tried to hold the crimson blush she felt burning her cheeks at bay.

"How so?" He asked. His eyes narrowed as well. Even behind the anger and annoyance, Kagome could swear she heard a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I am no longer simply a miko. I have kept those powers, but I believe it quite clear that I am now a demon." Kagome responded.

"Then perhaps you should see for yourself." Sesshomaru stated, releasing her and walking away. After he took a few steps, he glanced back at her. Then he returned his eyes forward and continued walking. Kagome took this as a signal to follow, which she did.

Not long after, they stood in front of a river. Sesshomaru stood back and seemed to be waiting. That was when Kagome realized he wanted her to look in the river. Cautious, she stood at the bank of the river and looked in. A startled gasp rose to her throat. She no longer had the claw marks on her cheeks. The crescent moon stayed on her forehead, but it was now a light, sky blue. She still had her claws and fangs. Only the marks were gone.

"Why are they gone?" Kagome whispered aloud, touching her cheeks. She wasn't sure how long they had been gone, or why they had disappeared in the first place.

Then, Kagome felt something. It was an unexplainable feeling, but it told her she needed to leave that area, right then. It wanted to take her somewhere, and Kagome was only too happy to comply. She jumped over the river and into the highest of tree branches.

She needed to get away from the young Lord. She had begun to feel a bit too comfortable with him, especially when she had been holding her close and he had rested his hand on her hips. Had he even been aware that was where his hands were?

Now was not the time to dwell on such things. She needed to find the source of this strange feeling. It felt like her heart was calling her somewhere. The further she got, the more familiar her surroundings came. She was flying through Inuyasha's forest, nearing Goshinboku. A new scent hit her…it was Kanna's. Even from there, she could smell Kanna's fear. Her desperation. Kagome quickened her pace.

Then, she saw it. The branch Kanna was holding onto snapped and the girl fell to her doom. Without thinking, Kagome rushed forward and caught the girl before she collided with the ground. Tears were rushing down the girls unusually pale face, her gray blue eyes distant and unseeing.

"Don't worry, you're safe now…" Kagome promised as she continued on. She would go to Kaede's hut and have the elder priestess check out the girl and make sure she was healthy. Hopefully Kaede would have time, and it would be good to see how Rin was faring…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Shippo cried out in pain as he was thrown on the hard floor at Naraku's feet. He could feel the blow had, at least, scraped his chin. He felt his knuckles drag across the ground, but he couldn't do anything seeing as they had also tied him up.

"We got what you wanted, Master Naraku. We also found this little spy." Ayame announced, after carelessly throwing him and Kilala on the floor like they were trash**. **Shippo was too afraid to speak out against the female wolf demon. Kohaku laid an unconscious Sango to Shippo's right.

"Good work." Naraku praised. He surveyed the three laid before him. The demon slayer would no doubt prove her worth. The nekomata could also be of use. The kitsune, however, had no worthwhile abilities that Naraku knew of.

Shippo had never felt this nervous or terrified in his life! He'd have much rather been dealing with the Thunder Brothers! With Naraku, he wasn't sure what his fate would be. Would Naraku let him live, finding that he had some use after all? Or would he be given mercy and killed swiftly? Or would they torture him until his small body could no longer handle the pain and he would be no more?

Even without looking up, Shippo knew that Naraku was staring at him. Studying him. Deciding whether or not he was worth keeping alive. Shippo gulped and shivered with fear. The silence as Naraku thought was deafening, and Ayame appeared to think so as well.

"What would you like us to do with them, Master Naraku?" Ayame eventually asked. Shippo glanced back and saw that Ayame's eyes were darting between Naraku and Sango. The wolf demon was obviously ready to end the demon slayer's life.

"Ayame, you take the kitsune and the nekomata to one dungeon cell. Kohaku, take Sango to another." Naraku ordered. Ayame tensed.

"Are you sure that it is wise to do so, My Lord? Would it not be better if we just killed the girl?" Ayame suggested. Whatever had transpired between her and Sango, it definitely seemed to make Ayame's blood boil with anger. Naraku narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Ayame, have you forgotten who you serve?" Naraku asked. Ayame was surprised by his question.

"No, sir."

"Who do you serve?"

"You, sir."

"And did I not give you a direct order that the demon slayer should live?"

"You did, sir."

"Then it would be sensible of you not to go against my judgment. Especially if you desire power to take the leader of the wolf demons for your own."

"I understand, Lord Naraku. It will never happen again." Ayame vowed. Without making contact with Naraku, she grabbed Shippo and Kilala by their tails. Kohaku knelt and scooped up Sango, carrying her bridal style. The girl stirred but did not awaken.

The walk to the dungeons was silent. Kohaku was naturally quiet. Ayame was still feeling humiliated about the scene that had just taken place in Naraku's chambers. Sango was still unconscious, and Kilala couldn't effectively communicate with anyone of the small party. Shippo just dared not breathe a word.

When they arrived to the dungeon, Kohaku turned right while Ayame went left. She carelessly threw him in first, then Kilala. Kohaku returned to her side a moment later.

"Any escape attempts, and you're both dead." Ayame promised. Without waiting for a reply, Ayame turned tail and disappeared into the darkness. Kohaku looked at them for less than a second before turning and following her. And in that instant, Shippo could swear that Kohaku's eyes were not hostile, but apologetic.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

The river disappeared and Rin found herself in a dark care. She frowned. The water had been so nice and peaceful…once she stopped fighting, her fear had left her. But she couldn't dwell on the past, she had to find a way out of this scene. Or hopefully out of this mad world anyway.

"Why am I even here?" Rin wondered aloud. First the beautiful, but later horrifying meadow, the tragic deaths, the relaxing river…where was she? How was she here? Would she ever find her way out?

Rin stood and brushed off her kimono, wondering into the depths of the cave. She wasn't sure which was lead out, but hopefully if she kept walking, she'd find it.

"_Rin…_" A voice whispered. Rin turned around quickly, but no one was there. She must be hearing things…

"_Rin! So you're the culprit!"_ Another voice shouted. It was male, and distantly familiar. Rin looked over her shoulder, and still saw nothing more than shadows and darkness. She turned forward again and quickened her pace.

"_So, this shack is your home, eh?" _A new voice asked. Rin's breath caught in her throat. It was just what that demon said to her that day when she was killed by the wolves…

"_How careless of that Sesshomaru, to take his eyes off his companions…"_ That was a female's voice. And not just any female's voice. It was the voice of Kagura, the Wind Sorceress. And Rin remembered those words well. They were from the day Kagura first kidnapped her when she was taking food from a field with Jaken.

"_What? You brazen child!"_ Rin stopped that time. She knew that voice quite well.

"Master Jaken, is that you? Master Jaken, this isn't funny!" Rin shouted out. There was no movement in the shadows, no reply to her call. She huffed angrily. This joke wasn't funny anymore. It wasn't funny at all. She waited for the next voice.

"_Mind your own business. I don't like human food._" Came the next voice. Rin's eyes opened wide and her lips parted in shock. Not only was she surprised because it was the same thing Lord Sesshomaru had said to her that day she brought him food when she found him in the forest, but it was the cave walls that surprised her.

On the wall to her right, there was a drawing of herself offering the food to Sesshomaru. As the voice had spoken, the drawing acted as they had that very same day. The drawing of Sesshomaru turned its head and the drawing of Rin lowered her hands holding the leaf. That was where the voice had come from.

Looking around her, Rin saw many drawings such as this. From the day she was killed by the wolves to Kagura kidnapping her. There were pictures of her once ordinary life with her family before the attack of the bandits and her current life with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken.

Each picture played like a scene, the words never ending. The conservations echoed through the cave, many playing at one time. Rin looked around, trying to identify each scene. Trying to remember every moment of her life in this cave.

She continued on walking, glancing from side to side, from scene to scene as she went. But as she walked, she noticed something. The walls seemed closer than they had when she first entered the cave. As if they were closing in. The path was growing more narrow the further Rin went, could that be the reason? And how long was this cave, where was the way out? Or…would she never find her way out?

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kikyo fell forward, her face hitting the ground with a thud. She felt weak, as if the experience with the fire had drained her both emotionally and physically. She closed her eyes, trying to steady her uneven breathing.

Even without opening her eyes, it felt to Kikyo like the world was spinning, and nothing she could do would stop it. Her head was throbbing, her limbs were numb, and she felt exhausted. But the thing that hurt most of all was the aching of her heart.

Sayo. The girl had been like a sister to Kikyo. She had looked up to Kikyo. She _admired_ her. Kikyo had been trying to keep the girl blissfully unaware of the dark secret she carried with her. She should've paid attention. She should've been careful, made sure she wasn't followed that night. Then Sayo would have never learned her secret. Would have never been afraid of her. Would have never been accused of lying and ridding the village of a great priestess. And Sayo would not now be neglected and tortured by the very village who had raised her.

Rin. The girl was in pain and agony, suffering through death in so many different forms. Kikyo was not directly at fault for the girls current condition, yet she still felt responsible.

Inuyasha. She had manipulated his feeble mind into believing that the girl most loyal to him was an enemy. She had believed he hated her and wanted her to die, so she acted first. Now he was critically injured, and on the near brink of death. If she hadn't tricked him…

Everything was her fault. With her actions, she had ruined countless lives and shattered devoted relationships, both in love and friendship. But she knew this wasn't the end of it. No, the torture would never end. Not until Naraku was destroyed. And to fix the lives she had destroyed.

Even if that meant reaching out to every ally she could find for help.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Emma: And there's chapter 7 for ya!**

**Layla: Hope you guys liked! If the ending started to get bad, that's because we wanted to get this chapter out to you all really fast!**

**Kelsey: ****Don't forget to check out the poll for this story on the profile page!**

**Jazz: Happy New Year to all, and lets hope this chapter kicks of 2011 with a great start! Lots of love to everyone! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Hopelessness

**The New Kagome**

**Chapter 8: Hopeless**

**Disclaimer: If Inuyasha was owned by me, I wouldn't have to waste time saying Inuyasha isn't owned by me.**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Layla: It was just a matter of time before this story got a flame…**

**Aqua: And sadly, it happened after we posted last chapter.**

**Emma: I'm trying not to be mean, but I have one question for that reviewer…you said we use authors notes a lot. We reviewed this whole story and discovered we only put in an authors note once. And, well now its more than one thing, but also, we keep our things short and rushed for a reason. You'll see why at the end. Lack of detail? We don't like describing every single little last thing. We did that in another story and got a flame about it so we decided to put it on a hold. Character voices? Again, wait until the story reaches its real climax. If we had their views, trust me, that would ruin the story. But until the end, we'd like those topics not to be touched because after all that, everything will seem like a waste of your time. But nothing will be revealed. Not reading certain parts because their too short? Well, trust me, some very important things happen in that short space and every event ties into the end of this story. And honestly, we are really insulted you said whatever it was and that people would come back to read more if we did it. Are you implying that this story isn't good and no one really liked it or reads it? Because in my opinion-**

**Kelsey: What happened to being nice?**

**Layla: Kelsey, its Emma. That **_**was**_** nice. On her level anyways.**

**Jazz: I'm starting to feel uncomfortable with this. I hate telling someone what they did is wrong, it makes me feel as bad as when we get a flame! Look, I'm really sorry if we offended you! I guess I should just say thanks for the advice and get on with the chapter.**

**Emma: Before we do, let me say I'm sorry for sounding so rude. Its just so many people have pushed us down, and we may not be getting anywhere or anything, but I'm proud we got this far. Our first flame in our AU Inuyasha fic was the worst out of all we've gotten, and we were going to stop writing. I'm glad we didn't. Sure there are mistakes in our writing, but we use this stuff to express ourselves. Isn't that what writing on this site is about? Making your own stories the way you want them without caring about everyone else? Well, even if its not, that's how we feel. Anyone reading got a problem with it? Then we don't need you. Hit the back button. Go find another story to read and just leave us be. This is our story, and we will write it how we want it. That's how we want to be. Everyone has the right to an opinion, and in my opinion, this story is good. Agree? Then at the end of this chapter, I want you to hit that pretty little blue review button and tell us how you feel. Let your voice be heard!**

**Jazz: Thank you, Emma. I feel a lot better now. Especially since I hope that reviewer forgave you/us for being such jerks. It did make us feel good though that you found our story entertaining and like it. I hope we haven't just lost a reader. But to everyone else, I hope you all like this chapter.**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Pain. Throbbing. Soreness. Sango felt numb all over, the memories of the meeting with Ayame playing through her head, each scene, each moment, each mistake.

Slowly lifting herself, Sango dragged her knuckles across the rough surface, feeling it scratch and scrape her. Her hands opened and her palms steadied her as she sat herself up. She grimly looked around her small prison. Closing her eyes and hanging her head low, Sango closed her hands into fists and let the tears flow from her eyes.

It was hopeless. Naraku had converted Ayame, Kohaku, and Kagome. He'd captured her and Kilala, leaving only a weak Inuyasha, frightened Shippo, and a possessed Miroku. Sango's eyes widened ad her head snapped up.

_Miroku! Was he a part of this?_ Was it possible that the monk had also been captured by Naraku and was now working on the side of the enemy out of fear for his own life? Or had the Miroku she'd seen been a demon using Miroku's appearance as a disguise while the real one was taken hostage…or worse? Or what if Miroku didn't have a choice…what if Naraku changed him against his own will? What if he changed _her _against her own will?

Sango's head was buzzing with questions. She was confused, uncertain, and frightened. What was Naraku's plot this time? What did all of her friends have to do with it? Sango soon felt sick to the pits of her stomach. She crumpled over in pain, holding her abdomen and panting. Gasping for breath, she found herself vomiting.

Deciding she needed to rest, Sango scooted away from the vomit on the ground. After satisfied with the distance, she laid her head down, her left side pressed onto the cold floor. The chill seeped through her demon slayers uniform, and Sango suppressed a shiver.

Sango immediately desired the warmth of the campfires she and her friends had once sat around. She missed the stories they'd tell and the laughs they'd shared. She wanted to return to the times where their biggest problem was finding Naraku and helping Inuyasha discover the secrets of the Tetsusaiga. To the days of watching Miroku lie to get them a nice place for the night to sleep. But most of all, she wanted to return to the nights of sitting with Kohaku and the rest of the members of the demon slayer village, laughing and celebrating. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to lose herself in the memory and escape the world of the present.

A single tear glistened in Sango's eye and slowly rolled down her cheek. It fell onto the ground and left a small damp stain where it had fallen. Sango opened her eyes and looked at the spot. Just as her tear faded away into the ground, the world as she knew it was fading away. Closing her eyes again, Sango fell into a restless slumber.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kohaku stayed absolutely silent as he watched Sango fall asleep. It was not his duty to keep guard over her, because she had been stripped of her weapons. Naraku felt that without them, she was simply another girl and was of no threat. He remembered his words clearly.

_**Flashback**_

"_But Lord Naraku, don't you believe someone must stand guard over the demon slayer? We don't know what she's capable of!" Ayame pointed out, looking up at Naraku. He just smirked before chuckling darkly._

"_Ayame, it would be better if you keep to yourself. But if you must know, I am well aware of the demon slayer's strengths and abilities. Without her weapons and her friends, she is of no threat. Even her fighting spirit can not save her now." Naraku replied, his smile full of malevolence. Ayame tensed, but nodded. _

_Behind her, Kohaku stood statue still. He didn't need to answer to Naraku about the subject, because Naraku trusted his loyalty. And Kohaku had never given him reasons not to. But to declare that there was no hope for someone…that everything they did was pointless…it just could not be true. There was always hope. And as long as you had hope, was anything impossible?_

_**End Flashback**_

Kohaku stared down at Sango. Even though she was asleep, her eyes were shut tight and her forehead covered in beads of sweat. She was breathing irregularly, and subconsciously curling herself into fetal position. His gaze softened as he watched her.

It was impossible for him not to take pity on her. Her life was being ruined before her very eyes, and everything she'd ever known seemed to be a fantasy. If she lived, her life would never be the same. His eyes narrowed at the thought. He, unlike Ayame, knew of Naraku's intentions and how every little piece of the puzzle was playing right into his ultimate trap. Everyone, to him, were pawns in a greater plan, and each was playing the move he had intended for them.

When this battle was over, Kohaku was more than certain there wouldn't be many survivors. And those who did survive would be forever traumatized, their souls lost in the battle that was doomed to take place.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Kikyo grunted as she fell to the ground in pain again. The landing knocked the wind out of her, and the priestess panted for a moment trying to refill the air in her lungs. She balled her hands into fists in frustration, ripping out blades of grass. Again, she opened her hands with her palms brushing against the wet grass, with blades of grass slipping between her fingers.

Shifting her weight, Kikyo pushed herself up and dug her knees into the dirt. Slowly, she raised herself to her feet, stumbling over air. Grappling for anything to help her, Kikyo grabbed a tree and used it to steady herself. Taking a few moments to take a breath, Kikyo continued. She walked slowly, every few feet using a tree to help her stay on her feet.

She'd had no idea Kagome's fire was draining this much strength from her. She felt feeble and exhausted. At first, other than the inability to keep her balance, Kikyo had no trouble moving. Then, she saw a few nearby trees bend over. Their branches curled and uncurled, stretching forward and reaching towards her.

Then, the world was spinning. Kikyo refused to let go of the tree, but felt the effects slamming her against the tree, trying to force her back on the ground. Wind whipped at her wildly, while wood from the tree dug into her flesh, small trickles of blood leaving the insignificant wounds and making them visible. She felt nauseous, swallowing the bile that began to rise to her throat. Small flashes of light began to appear in the corners of her eyes, and she began to blink rapidly to make them disappear, but to no avail. The lights began to flash more rapidly, and not only did the world continue spinning, but she also saw the world blur before her. The green of the grass swirled with the blue of the sky and white of the clouds, mixing with the brown colored bark of the trees. Unable to withstand any more, Kikyo felt herself lose her grip on the tree and fell to the ground of her right side. She felt twigs and pebbles cut into her skin and the wind was knocked out of her as she collided with the ground. Slowly, the world faded into an empty darkness, free of pain and the anxiety she'd felt not moments before.

But as she fell into the darkness, she had a glimpse of what she presumed to be what was to come. There was a clearing, covered in blood. Bodies laid around, but not the bodies of a human army. Bodies of those Kikyo recognized. There were dead wolf demons everywhere, some in human form, some in their natural form. Their bodies were sliced open, bones strewn askew. There were other demons bodies mixed among them, but the dismemberment of the bodies made it impossible to tell what kind of demons they were. In the front of the battlefield, there were more demons. Many were dead, some were wounded. The most badly damaged body was a deeply wounded, and obviously dead, dog demon, who Kikyo recognized as Inuyasha. His robe of the fire rat was torn, his white hair soaked red with his own blood. His body was surrounded in a pool of blood, his beautiful amber eyes empty and darkened.

The most frightening thing was perhaps the upper part of the battlefield. Around Naraku stood a line of demons. To the left was Hakudoshi, his violet eyes narrowed, a deep smirk on his face. His spear was in his right hand, its tip covered in blood, glinting in the sunlight. Next to him was Kagura, her eyes redder than ever. Her fan was no red, the stripes white. She fanned her face, smiling evilly. Next to her was Ayame, her emerald green eyes darkened so they were as deep as the forest. At her left was Naraku, who stood proud in front of the chaos before him. Kagome stood to his right, her right hand on his shoulder. His hand was on her waist. Miroku stood next to her, his once violet eyes deep red. On his shoulder sat a cardinal eyed Shippo. Standing next to the demonic monk was Sango, her eyes black and her expression blank. Standing with her was Kohaku, the black of his eyes the same as hers. At his left stood a beautiful young demoness, her eyes amber and her hair long and brown. Her face was familiar, but she could not place it. Next to the mysterious demon was a small demon holding a mirror in front of her. It was Kanna, her eyes gray and her hair pale blonde. The sun rested its rays directly on the group of eleven, and their mere appearance reflected their undeniable, and unrivaled, power.

Kikyo was finally swallowed by the darkness, and wondered. She wondered as to how Naraku gained such unfathomable power. She wondered why he gained so many allies. Was it really hopeless? The fate of the whole world rested upon everyone's shoulders, but would they be ready? Would they be able to take on the challenge?

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

The sun's light silhouetted Miroku's form, and his shadow stretched across the floor of the hut. A moment of silence stretched out, with the three conscious beings in the room made no move to end it. Eventually, the silence was broken by a still unconscious Rin. She mumbled incoherently in her slumber, and stirred, laying her head to the right. But she did not awaken. Miroku's tense face softened at the sound, and he smiled in her direction. But Kaede noticed his normally warm and gentle smile was colder then normal, and full of malice. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but for a moment his eyes flickered red. He turned his gaze towards her.

"Lady Kaede, has there been any change in Rin's condition?" He asked. Inuyasha's presence was totally ignored, but he didn't speak up about it. His gaze was flickering between her and Miroku, trying to piece together the missing piece of an invisible puzzle.

"No, monk. There has not." She replied, her voice even and steady. It didn't reflect any of the conflicting emotions inside of her. As she answered, she could have sworn his features tense with anger for a moment, but just as the look appeared, it was gone.

"Oh, such a shame. A beautiful soul lost so soon." He answered. But he was no longer looking at her, his eyes resting on the young girl. There was a certain desire for her in his eyes. She knew of the monks lecherous ways, but he certainly had more morals than this, did he not?

"She is not to die. Lady Kagome will return soon and nurse her." Kaede explained. She began to feel uncomfortable with the monk the only other one who could do anything in the room. Inuyasha was still far too physically weak to fight if the monk attacked her, and Rin was still unconscious.

"Is that so?'' Miroku asked. His eyes never left Rin's form, his voice uninterested. Kaede tensed. She could feel a demonic aura, that was concealed by a sacred magic. But when she concentrated on her own powers, she could feel it. The aura was immensely powerful, and was emanating from the monk himself.

Kaede became overwhelmed with fear. If it was not enough to find out that Kagome had become a demon, the monk had also been tainted. She could feel it, through the spiritual power, was pure evil. It practically radiated from the pores of his skin. Suddenly, his head snapped up and he turned towards her. The emotion in his eyes rapidly changed. First there was shock, then uncertainty, then rage, and then nothing. His face was cool and indifferent, but a smirk was plastered across his face. His eyes glinted in her direction.

"Lady Kaede, you seem troubled. Is something the matter?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. His smile was taunting. He knew. He knew she had realized his secret. And now he was going to play with her, manipulate her mind. And then he would kill her. Until she could think of a plan, she had to play along with his game. Her life was on the line.

"No, Miroku. I was just curious…have you seen Sango?" She asked, pretending to be interested in going through her collection of herbs and things Kagome had brought them for health from her time. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Miroku's eyes widen a small bit.

"She has disappeared?" His voice cracked a small bit. Kaede smiled to herself. This might be just the proper distraction she needed to extend her life until help arrived for her.

"Yes, she has. Earlier she went to bring back Kagome and Kanna. But as ye can see, she has yet to return." Kaede replied, taking herbs out and counting them. Her focus was that someone would come and save her. Come and sense the demonic aura coming from Miroku and stop him before he had the chance to kill her.

"How long ago was this?" He sat down. Kaede was almost fooled into thinking that there were no changes in the group members. She could almost imagine Kagome and Inuyasha, as they normally appeared, bickering. Sango and Miroku watched them, Shippo casually drawing another one of his doodles with the materials Kagome had brought him from her last trip to her time. But just as the illusion had appeared, it was gone. And as it disappeared, Kaede's heart felt hollow.

"Long enough." She said. She didn't want to give too much away…the more questions he asked, the more time she'd have to stall. The smaller her answers, the more questions he would have.

"And what of Inuyasha?" He asked eventually after a sort stretch of silence. His eyes flickered to the hanyou staring up at him and then back to Rin. Inuyasha interrupted before Kaede could answer him.

"I'm right here, you know. You should be asking me how I am, not some old bat!" Inuyasha protested. He tried to sit up again, but his movements were too fast for is own physical well-being. He fell back down, holding his abdomen and groaning in pain. Kaede shook her head at him.

"Inuyasha, I told ye to stay still. Now it'll take more time for ye to heal." Kaede sighed. She watched as Miroku turned his eyes to the wounded and weakened half demon.

"Inuyasha, you seem quite weak." Miroku commented. Kaede noticed his lips twitch up ever so slightly. Obviously, Inuyasha did not see this action.

"I ain't weak. Just recovering from a fight with Kohaku. The old bat's worrying for nothing." Inuyasha scoffed, turning his head to the side. Kaede rolled her eyes.

"A fight with Kohaku? How did it turn out?" Miroku's eyes were full of interest. His voice dripped with curiosity. Apparently, something about Kohaku's name made Miroku want to know more about the origin of Inuyasha's injuries.

"Feh. He ran off." Inuyasha shrugged, turning away from the monk. He obviously wasn't comfortable discussing his humiliating defeat against Kohaku.

"Is that so?" Miroku inquired. Kaede could have sworn she saw Miroku's teeth sharp as fangs in his mouth when it opened.

"Yeah. What of it?" Inuyasha asked, tensing up and narrowing his eyes. He and Kaede turned to meet Miroku's eyes only to see his head was bent forward. His body trembled, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Miroku? Hey, Miroku? What's goin' on with you?" Inuyasha questioned, leaning up slowly on one elbow to examine his friend. He placed one hand on Miroku's right shoulder, and immediately flinched away. Miroku's skin was burning hot, as if his blood was boiling and you could feel it through his flesh.

"Inuyasha, get away from him!" Kaede warned, but it was too late. Miroku's head snapped up and he jumped to his feet. His eyes were blood red, his teeth sharper than fangs. He bent over in a defense position, growling at the others in the room.

"Miroku, what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha demanded, trying to slide away from the demon possessed monk without tearing open any of his wounds or sending him into another spasm of pain. The red eyes flashed to him, a smirk on his face.

"What troubles you, Inuyasha? Don't you recognize me? It's me, Miroku." He said, a soft smile playing upon his lips. His voice was taunting, his eyes narrowed.

"You're not Miroku, what the hell did you to do him?" Inuyasha shouted, crawling to his hands and knees, struggling to stand. Miroku chuckled at his useless efforts. Kaede took his moment of distraction to grab her quiver and bow. Yanking one arrow out, she aimed it at Miroku's chest. His gaze fell on her, and he laughed.

"Kaede, you know you can not stop me. Surrender now, and perhaps your life will be spared." Miroku suggested. Kaede tightened her grip on the bow while Inuyasha continued struggling to his feet until he stood tall beside her. He was aware if he attacked Miroku now, it would leave Kaede with no other defense. He had to wait. He had to if he wanted to save her and Rin.

"Do what you will with me, but spare the girl." Kaede ordered, raising her arrow so its new target was Miroku's forehead. He paid it no mind, it was still no threat to him.

"Oh, I fully intend to keep Rin alive. Master Naraku desires the power that is sure to come to her." Miroku explained, his eyes flickering between the girl and the arrow aimed at him. Inuyasha and Kaede's eyes widened.

"What do ye mean by 'Master Naraku'?" Kaede asked. It was Miroku's life goal to defeat that same half-demon to spare his own life. If he did not, the wind tunnel in his hand would eventually devour him.

"Master Naraku has ordered me to gather those he will need. That small girl will soon have the power to destroy mercilessly. Her prowess will help guarantee us a great victory." Miroku smiled, straightening his back.

"What the hell is Naraku planning?" Inuyasha yelled, leaning forward, growling. He ignored the sharp pain in his abdomen, keeping up the idea that he was as powerful as he normally was.

"Nothing that you will be able to stop, Inuyasha. Our forces will be powerful enough to destroy this world and create a new one. Lucky for you, neither of you hold any threat towards us. Your lives will be spared…for now." He replied. Then he swept his arm in front of him as if warding them back, and a strong wind followed the movements of his hand. The wind crashed into them, forcing them into the wall. Both Inuyasha and Kaede hit the wall with a strong force. Inuyasha grunted in pain before falling onto the hard ground. Kaede tried to stand, but her legs were too weak and she collapsed in a heap beside Inuyasha. She struggled to lift her head, only to see Miroku kneeling down next to Rin's unmoving body. He gently brushed a strand of stray hair from her peaceful face before placing one hand below her knees, the other behind her back. Picking her up bridal style, he slowly stood and turned. Glancing over his shoulder once, he ran out of the hut with Rin in his arms.

Kaede was too weak, so she let her head fall. Closing her eyes, she silently prayed that Rin would be safe, and Miroku released from Naraku's control. If he wasn't, the fate of the world could be in jeopardy.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Shippo!" Kagome called. I snapped my head in her direction, where she was waving me over. Jumping to my feet, I run over to her and grab her around the waist, squeezing her close and tight. She giggled.

"Wanna lollipop, Shippo?" She asked, and I looked up at her before eagerly nodding. Kagome placed her hands over mine, before unhooking them from around her. Then she turned away from me and dug into her large yellow bag. I waited patiently for the treat I so looked forward to getting from Kagome when she returned from her own time. I nearly jumped out of my skin from excitement when she turned to me with a round red lollipop in her hands. She extended it to me and I wrapped my small fists around the white stick, a large smile on my face.

"Thanks, Kagome!" I exclaimed, before placing the treat in my mouth, my broad smile widening. She smiled at me and nodded, before reaching into her bag once more. Curious, I jumped on her shoulder. She pulled out some paper and more items from her time she called crayons. I jumped back down onto the ground and she placed them in front of me. I immediately opened the box and pulled out the red colored crayon, beginning my picture. Then there was an evil chuckle and a shadow loomed over me. Frightened, I looked up at the figure standing before me.

It was Naraku. He towered over me, a dark smile over his face. Grey clouds appeared in the sky, covering the sun. I turned around to look at Kagome for protection, but felt my blood run cold when I saw her. She was no longer the kind-hearted girl I know, but she was once again a demon, her brown eyes blood red. She smiled down at him, her fangs glinting in the sunlight. I backed away from them both, only to run into a new person. Turning, I saw Miroku. His normally caring violet eyes bloodshot, his mouth curled in a teasing smirk. Across from Miroku was Sango, who was transformed in a similar way. I screamed. All of the four beings surrounding me chuckled, their maniacal laughter echoing. I closed my eyes, cowering.

_Nudge._ My eyes snapped open as something sharply jabbed my side. It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the lack of lighting in the room, but when they did, I looked around. I was inside of a small cell, with Kilala sitting beside me. I tried lifting one arm to try and pet her, only to find it impossible. I'm still in my rope bindings. Kilala ran over to me and dug her sharp little fangs breaking the ropes. Once she had completely cut them through, she used her paws to drag them onto the dusty, hard ground.

"Thanks, Kilala." I say, rubbing my small hands across my wrists and forearms, searching for any rope marks that the binds may have left behind. When I find none, I turn to the nekomata demon.

"How do we get outta here, Kilala?" I asked, looking around the cell. It was quite small, a demon about Inuyasha's size would have to bend over to fit inside. The bars were so close together, Kilala would be unable to slip between them. A soft mew was my reply. The nekomata ran over to one of the cell walls and scratched at it. She transformed into her true form and continued this action, trying to dig through the wall. When she found herself unsuccessful, she roared in frustration.

"What're you tryna do?" I asked, joining Kilala at the wall. I put one hand on it, trying to feel what made this wall so special to Kilala, why she wanted to dig through it. I didn't detect anything that made it different. After a moment, I sat back down and watched Kilala continue to dig. Time passed by, while I patiently watched her. Despite her best efforts, Kilala never made any progress. Discouraged, she transformed back into her small form and curled up into a ball, staring at the wall. I sit with her, and the cell was silent.

As Kilala's even breathing turned to light snores, I decide it would be wise if I too take the opportunity of peace to get some sleep and think about the situation. I lay flat on my back, and stare at the roof of the cell. It was cold, the ground hard. I feel tears pool in my eyes and I narrow them, glaring at the ceiling.

Damn it. I've heard Inuyasha say that countless times, and now seems like an occasion where I can repeat it. Kagome had always told me it was wrong to repeat Inuyasha's tasteless language. But Kagome wasn't here, and she wasn't the same. She never would be.

Damn you, Naraku. It was you who caused this disaster. It was you that tainted Kagome. You took away who she was. You have divided our group. You've ruined one of the best lives I've ever had. And I hope you perish in hell.

Another word Kagome hates me using. How can I not? It was true, Inuyasha used such language in just near every one of his battles. But now, I'm not saying it for jokes. I'm was saying it because it's how I feel, how everything Naraku does makes me feel. Just thinking of the half-demon makes my blood boil. I feel the anger coursing through my body, and it gives me power. The power to kill. It gave him a desire for vengeance. A lust for blood.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"_Don't worry, you're safe now…"_ A voice whispered. It sounded so far away…

I can't move. I can't feel. Its all so unreal. The blue sky, the forest, the fresh air…its an illusion. Its not real. The wind is blowing through my hair, and it stings my cheeks. But now, I don't see. Its all so different. From the gentle voice whispering to me, to the rhythmic beating inside of my chest.

I feel myself being taken. Taken away to a world of darkness. I fought, told my body to kick and fight back, but it was useless. My body wasn't responding, as if it had gone limp and not even my mind could control it.

"_Stop fighting me, Kanna…you'll be alright, I promise." _The same voice as before echoed in my head. I knew that voice anywhere. It was Kagome. She was warm…and her voice…it _fought._ After she spoke, the darkness trying to consume me faded away, as if it was chasing it, forcing it to leave me be. I silently vowed to thank her.

Slowly, I became aware to what was going on. I was obviously being carried, with Kagome walking at a smooth pace. Like she was simply strolling through the woods. I felt relaxed, the sunlight bathing my skin with warmth. It was a nice day to simply…relax. To _feel._ When I had been under Naraku's control, a day like this would have been just another day. Just another day of emptiness. Just another day of hiding. Another day. But now I can experience the most ordinary of days, and still find them magnificent. A rainy day, to me, will be like flying. Falling snow flakes will warm my heart.

Kagome's abrupt stop startled me out of my relaxed state. Without opening my eyes, I felt myself being set down gently on the soft, dew wet grass. There was a quick pass of darkness, a shadow that passed over me. I could feel it, because the warmth of the sun's glow was lost.

The second Kagome set me down, I could feel the darkness creeping upon me again. It grabbed at me, trying to tug me down. I fought, kicking and screaming.

"Kanna, please stop! What's wrong with you?" Kagome's voice was closer, nearer. It was far, as if she'd walked away, but she still felt closer. Not like before, not like she was a voice inside her head. Not like she was unreal. I opened my mouth, but I was unable to form any words. Just screams. The darkness was familiar to me, it had always followed me back at Naraku's castle. Before Kagome. But without her light, it wanted me again. I didn't want to return to the darkness, I wanted to embrace the light that flowed from Kagome's heart. The shadows grabbed my ankles, hungrily eating away at my legs.

_Kagome! _My mind screamed. I continued silently calling out to her, hoping that somehow, she'd hear me. Somehow, she'd save me. I felt the darkness grab onto my wrists with an iron grip, and it pulled me down. I fought, trying to kick my way free. It was futile, the shadows were far stronger than me. It wrapped around my abdomen, swallowing the lower part of my body. My screams fell on deaf ears.

The darkness continued climbing up my body, wrapping around my shoulders. I thrashed my head from side to side wildly, trying to free myself from the shadows. I gagged as the snow wrapped up past my mouth, and it forced its way inside. It covered my nose, and I couldn't breathe. I felt tears running down from my eyes. Slowly, I my vision was covered by darkness, and I was lost.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

She wouldn't respond. I don't know why poor Kanna was acting this way, but it honestly frightened me. No matter what, her glazed eyes stayed fixed on the cloudless sky above. Her breathing was smooth and even, as though she was asleep. I gently shook her, but there was no reaction. As though she didn't even feel me doing it. Slowly, I saw her dull eyes fill with life again for an instant, before she quickly snapped them shut. A warm smile played on her lips, as if she was absorbing the sun's energy. The wind gently played with her hair. Hopefully, her near death experience had not traumatized her in any way. But just to be certain, she wanted Kaede to look at her, make sure she was alright.

As we near Kaede's village, I begin to feel it. A powerful dark aura. My heart sinks as I even imagine what may have happened to Inuyasha, Kaede, or Rin. I quicken my pace, hoping I'll get there in time to save them. Or at least to stop whoever it is there.

As I enter the clearing that lays before Kaede's hut, I see a figure leaving. It's Miroku, and in his arms, an unconscious Rin. The monks blood red eyes and demonic aura told me all I needed to know. Naraku had gotten to Miroku, and changed him too. My vision was blurred red from my rage.

That hadn't been part of our deal. He wasn't supposed to hurt them, to do to them what he did to me. It wasn't part of the deal. He promised to keep them safe, to leave them out of this. He broke it.

_**Flashback**_

_I waited patiently for Hakudoshi to return with Naraku. Kanna sat, silent as ever, in the corner, unmoving. Soon, Naraku would come, and I'd become one of _his,_ I'd work under his rule. And Inuyasha would pay. Soon, the sound of boots scraping across the cement ground was heard. I fixed my posture as best I could with my restraints. I wanted my last moment of freedom, or as much as I had before I made this decision, to be memorable. I saw two figures round the corner and come towards my cell. This was it, now or never._

_When Naraku's features, came into view, I felt my heart sink. I was so used to feeling fear or anger whenever I saw his face, but this time, all I felt was nervousness. What was he gonna do to me? How would he force someone like me to work for the likes of him? Or…what if it was all a façade? What if he really planned to kill me? Maybe I was bait…for Inuyasha._

Inuyasha._ Just thinking of his name made my blood boil. After all we'd been through, all I'd done for him, he betrays me like this. He abandons me for Kikyo, who killed him fifty years ago. Everyday, I sacrifice my chances of being normal by going five hundred years into the past, and he leaves me like this…alone, afraid, and useless._

_That's all I am without Inuyasha. Useless. When I'd first come to the Feudal Era, I was nearly destroyed by a centipede demon. I had to free Inuyasha to defeat her. If I hadn't, I'd be long dead. Five hundred years in the past. My family would've never found my body, if I'd had any remains left. He'd saved me after I saved him. But without the half-demon, I was worthless. I'd fallen for him hard. Too hard. Without him, I was nothing._

_Naraku stood before me. Through my downcast gaze, I could see the tips of his black boots. I saw his knee on the ground, meaning he must be kneeling in front of me. But I couldn't look up. I may despise Naraku, but I still don't want him to see me crying. It might convince him I was of no use, and he'd just kill me off._

_He grabbed my chin. It wasn't as rough as I'd expected his touch might be, but it wasn't as gentle as I knew Inuyasha's touch could be. He lifted my chin so I could meet his eyes. They weren't full of the malice I was used to seeing reflected in the red orbs. I saw so much more. I could see the confidence he felt, as if it radiated from his soul. I saw uneasiness, greed, and…an emotion I couldn't define. It was a cross between curiosity, excitement, and…fondness? No, it couldn't be. Naraku was evil. He had no heart, and if he did, it was black as coal. He was fond of nothing, and certainly not me._

_I suppose he could tell what I was doing, so he blinked. When his eyes opened again, they were blank. No emotion could be seen in those red depths. But I felt a strange interest to learn what it was he'd been feeling, and why. I was sucked out of my trance when he spoke._

"_Kagome, this is your last chance. Are you certain of you choice, or would you rather face our other option? Through this, I can say, you're friends will be kept safe." That was his voice that I knew. The voice of the man who had ruined village after village, and destroyed countless lives. He'd spilled blood mercilessly all in his lust for the Shikon Jewel. He craved its power for his own selfish reasons, and no matter what, he'd never change._

_But that didn't matter. I don't want to die, not yet. Not until Inuyasha knew I could live without him. He was my rock, but I would be stable without him. I'd make sure he paid for my pain. _

"_I'm sure." I replied. And I was. There was no turning back now. I was ready for whatever Naraku had planned for me._

_Or so I thought. I wasn't prepared for Naraku to force his lips on mine in a bruising kiss. I was unsure what to do, so I did not kiss him back. He pinched my chin and I opened my out in a squeal of pain and surprise. His tongue slipped into my mouth and its tip slid across the roof of my mouth. I didn't know whether he was expecting me to kiss back or not, but I did. I moved my tongue in sync with his, and I had to stop myself from moaning into his mouth. It was unexplainable, but something about the kiss was…enticing. It made me see him in a different way, without seeing him with my eyes. It made me want more of him._

_And just as sudden as he kiss began, it ended. His warmth was gone, and I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from whimpering at the loss. What had come over me? I didn't even feel this way after I'd kissed Inuyasha. Naraku's kiss was different. It made me want him…not emotionally, but it made me want him physically. Just kissing him, I could feel his power. His evil essence. And that made him so much more appealing in my eyes, it made me desire all of his warmth again terribly._

_That was when I felt the power of his kiss, I felt _why _he kissed me. Suddenly, my body was on fire. From the crown of my head to the tips of my toes, I was burning. My blood boiled, and I felt my body hit the hard ground. I writhed in pain, my head thrashing back and forward. I wanted to escape the fire, but it was futile. It was coming from inside of me. My mouth opened and closed in piercing screams, and tears flowed freely down my cheeks. Through the water in my eyes, I saw Naraku, staring back at me. I felt anger flare through me and I could have sworn my vision went red._

"_What…what the…hell did you…do to me?" I demanded, screaming each syllable. It hurt so much to force the words from my mouth, it stung right to the back of my throat. He looked down at me, his face emotionless. He didn't reply, but he turned and left me there. I knew I couldn't trust him. He would let me die this way. Alone and in pain. I closed my eyes, willing the pain to go away._

_**End of Flashback**_

He'd promised they'd be safe. But now, Miroku was a demon as well. I gently laid Kanna's body down on the soft grass, and blinked. The red disappeared. I looked up again at Miroku, who stared back at me. Then, without warning, he leaped towards me.

But he wasn't trying to fight. He wanted to escape. I wouldn't let him take Rin no matter what. I lunged, and met him halfway. I took my left hand and pushed it into his chest, pushing him down to the ground. I was careful not to hurt Rin. As we continued plummeting to the ground, I grabbed Rin and jumped off Miroku and kicked him into the ground.

I landed smoothly on the ground with Rin still unconscious in my arms and watched Miroku collide with the ground, back first. He made a large crater surrounding him. At first, he didn't get up. I felt a nag in the back of my mind, wondering if I'd actually hurt or killed him. The thought seemed unlikely, but I couldn't help but wonder. He had once been like a brother to me, and I didn't want to intentionally hurt him. It wasn't a part of my mission.

Relief and anger flooded my heart when I saw him slowly rise to his feet. I was beginning to become annoyed with my own bipolar personality. I could feel my human and demon souls battling for dominance within me as they had been ever since my transformation. I watched as Miroku staggered to his feet, gaining his balance. His red eyes glared at me, and a snarl escaped from his throat.

"Lady Kagome, you know as well as I do that girls life force is needed in our mission. Return her to me." He had Miroku's voice. He had his hair and clothes, but Kagome knew it wasn't Miroku in that body. His soul had been tainted by Naraku's evil power, his veins flowing with the blood of a demon. I bared my fangs back at him.

"I'll never allow you to take Rin!" I snapped. I had a feeling of what Naraku's intentions of what to do with the girl were, and I was not going to just stand by and watch Miroku take her to such a fate. I could never live with myself if I did, demon or no demon. He crouched lower, and I prepared myself for a battle. Just as he prepared to leap, the wind blew harshly around us. Miroku straightened up immediately and his eyes widened. The wind slowly died down, and Miroku returned his attention to me, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't think for a moment I've given up. You know what Rin's destiny is to be, and you must accept it as you must accept your own!" He shouted, I watched as he turned his back to me and took off in the other direction. A part of me whispered to follow him and find out why he'd left his whole mission so suddenly. Did it have to do with the wind?

I didn't have long to ponder such thoughts, because Rin began to stir in her unending slumber. I looked down at her with a soft smile, wondering what she might be dreaming of now. I turned from the clearing myself and went to go and collect Kanna and make towards Kaede's hut.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

I ran, trying to escape the cave. It's walls were slowly closing in on me, and in a matter of moments, I'd be squashed between them. I'd been running for what felt like hours, reaching no destination. The cave seemed to be an endless chamber, with no exits once so ever. The scenes across the walls continued shouting my name, calling to me, pleading for me. I kept running, hoping to escape it all. The voices were too much, some of the memories too painful.

"_Rin!"_ Voice after voice shouted my name. From Lord Sesshomaru to Master Jaken, Lady Kagome, my mother, my father, my brothers…there were just too many! The never-ending cavern seemed to stretch on forever and ever, each wall lined with different scenes and stories of my life. Slowly, the walls crept closer and closer, threatening to kill me within a moments notice.

I felt warm tears run down my cheeks, falling onto the ground and fading away. Then, it happened. Just like the day with the wolves. I tripped over a stone in the path and extended my arms to break my fall. Big mistake. I fell roughly and felt my left wrist snap before I fell face first and rolled. When I stopped moving, I slowly opened my eyes, clutching my injured wrist close to my body, as if my own warmth could chase away the throbbing pain. My hand was limp, and when I tried to move it, sharp pain shot through body and I immediately decided it would be useless trying to fix it without any help.

I felt one of the walls push against my back and force me towards the wall in front of my face. It was right in front of my face. If I leaned forward, I could brush my nose against it. I closed my eyes as the wall collided with my knees and forced them back. Then, they stopped. The walls slowly retreated from me but I didn't dare open my eyes. I felt a shadow fall over me, and curiosity made me open them and look up.

It was Naraku. He was looking down at me. But he wasn't Naraku. He looked far kinder than he ever had before. He was wearing a purple kimono, his features were gentle. His normally red eyes were brown, and I couldn't sense any darkness from him at all.

"Poor Rin, you must be terrified." He said. He kneeled before me and gently helped me sit up. He stared deep in my eyes and noticed I was clutching my wrist tightly to my chest. He gently grabbed it and rubbed it between his fingers gently. I wasn't sure how to react.

"W-what…what are you doing?" I asked. I couldn't help it, these actions were just the complete opposite of the Naraku I'd known and heard of. It was all just so strange. The strange scenes and things I'd gone through, and now Naraku's unusual behavior. It added to the distress I was beginning to feel.

"You seem to be hurt. I can help you." He replied, completely ignoring my statement. I narrowed my eyes at him. This was the demon who had caused so much pain and destruction. Sesshomaru had been pursuing the half-demon for so long. And now, here I sat with the very same half-demon, where he was examining my injured wrist.

"How?" I was more than skeptical of his intentions. A person like him just couldn't change out of the blue. It was more than impossible, it was unfathomable.

"Join me. Be like Kagome and join me." He whispered. My eyes widened.

"You…you did that to Kagome?" It was unbelievable. I'd known that something wasn't right about her whole transformation. It just hadn't seemed like something Kagome would've done to herself. Naraku nodded.

I thought over his offer. Kagome was stronger now, and so much more beautiful. She was like Lord Sesshomaru now. Just that thought alone made me want to accept. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes in thought. Before I could open my mouth to reply, the world was suddenly consumed with darkness.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

I felt my blood boil with anger that I'd been called away from my encounter with Kagome. I'd failed, and I was more than certain Master Naraku wouldn't be too ecstatic to hear that report. As I neared the mouth of the cave, I calmed myself down. The Mistress did not need to know I was angry with her for her actions. When I entered the cave, I was still surprised to see how easily my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I saw the familiar purple energy bubble glowing and I quickened my pace. I bowed to the darkness.

"You called, my Mistress?" I asked. I heard shuffling and identified it as someone standing up and coming towards him.

"I did. I'll tell you my true intentions for doing so after you answer me this: Where do your loyalties lie?" The familiar voice asked. This wasn't the first time she asked me this. I suppose that since she herself hadn't been very loyal that she'd only demand absolute loyalty to those who worked under her.

"I work for Naraku. But you are the one who graced me with my new abilities, so I will forever be loyal to you, Mistress Kagura." I replied. I heard her snap open her fan and wave it in front of her. In the darkness, I could make out her piercing red eyes inspecting me, trying to look deep into my soul. I didn't meet her eyes.

"Good. I will expect nothing less from you, Miroku. Now, I'm sure you know, so tell me, what are Naraku's intentions?" Kagura asked, one hand placed on her hip, making her whole appearance intimidating through the darkness.

"Of course, he plans on creating his own coven of sorts. He will transform those he can into loyal demons under him, but he can not do it without your power. Or at least he will replace you with Ayame, using her to change the males. His final plans are to, of course, wipe out his enemies and rule over this land as you are already aware. He will destroy relationships and turn friends against friends." I replied.

"And what of Kagome? What does he plan to do with her?" Kagura leaned forward. I knew this answer would probably interest her most of all, but I hoped she wouldn't ask. But she wanted to know, and I'd pledged loyalty to her. She had to know now.

"Naraku plans on taking Lady Kagome as his bride so she may rule by his side."

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Layla: Dun, dun, dun!**

**Aqua: Here we go, chappie number 8!**

**Jazz: Hope it was worth the wait!**

**Emma: And we hope to hear reviews from all you awesome people! And don't forget the poll, come on, we love you guys, we wanna hear from you!**

**Kelsey: Can't wait to see you guys again here! Or in Shikon High! Note: **_**No matter what, this will not be a Kagome x Naraku story!**_

**Jazz: Either way, we love you guys and couldn't write without the support of some of you great people. Lots of love, so R&R! **


	9. Free Me

**The New Kagome**

**Chapter 9: Free Me**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha? You tell me.**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Layla: Welcome back!**

**Aqua: To the few people who reviewed, thank you! **

**Emma: But to SupahSizePowerFruit783, we need to torture you guys. Not only is it fun, but can you honestly say it doesn't make the story more suspenseful? Oh, and if you wanna vote, vote on Jazz's profile poll! Well, after we put it back up…which will be in the next week or two…or soon…**

**Layla: And to the person who reviewed on chapter one, wow, trying to stay calm here…we can understand flames, and we'll accept them. But Ilda, are you serious? You have no better life and nothing else to do with your time, so that's what you say? That's it? Get a life! Bake a pie, walk a dog, start dating online, I don't care! Just get a life! I mean seriously, that's just pathetic! You do know there is something you can do when you read a story you don't like, right? It's called **_**NOT REVIEWING!**_** Just reviewing that little insulting message is just plain dim-witted and irritating.**

**Aqua: And to ****lilpopsplash, ****thank you for reviewing, but, um…2nd**** favorite? What's your first favorite? ****And what makes it better than us?**

**Kelsey: Aqua! Anyways, here is the next chappie!**

**Emma: Important Notice! Our 'editor' got some ideas from the beginning of this chapter, so we'll give you a notice. This will either be a Kagome x Inuyasha or Kagome x Sesshomaru. Depends on what you vote-**

**Layla: Vote Sesshomaru!**

**Emma: **_**And **_**no one else, save Naraku, has any attraction to Kagome in any way! And that includes Kanna! You'll see what I mean if your as dirty as our editor *cough* ****Forbidden Faerie**** *cough* in this first part. Get it? Nothing like that, people! Now, back to Jazz!**

**Jazz: And we hope you like! Please, review!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

The warmth. It was like sunlight, bathing me in love and heat. Two arms wrapped around me, and the darkness retreated. The hands were strong, yet at the same time gentle. I was pressed against something warm, something I presumed to be a breast. I could feel a heartbeat, and hear its smooth rhythm echoing in my ears. I wanted to hold that warmth close to me, and never let it go. The darkness grabbing at me slowly faded away, as if it feared the heat. I clutched the source of the warmth close, and the shadows hissed at me, and I could make out cold, red eyes in the darkness. I felt the chest I laid on vibrate against me, and heard a faint chuckle. It was like music to my ears. I felt as if I hadn't lived in centuries, being just an empty existence. Suddenly, the warmth was gone and I was lain upon a cold, hard, dusty ground. I felt my heart stop short and my breath catch in my throat, waiting for the darkness to consume me again, leaving me lost.

"Kanna, open your eyes." A voice commanded.

The voice was soothing, and I slowly did as the voice said. The sunlight slipped in through the entrance to the small hut, and blinded my eyes. Blinking rapidly, I was soon able to make the figure before me. The sunlight grazed a beautiful pale face, and deep pools of amber eyes gazed at me. A small smile played on gentle pink lips, and the sunlight reflected off of the blue highlights in the long, midnight black hair. Her voice had awoken me out of my dark trance, and I felt the greatest of gratitude. Her features seemed angelic in the light, and I couldn't help but feel the love I'd felt for her as a mother and as a sister for so long after her transformation. Her warmth had saved me. My sun. My Taiyo.

"K-k-Kagome…" I stammered out.

It hurt so much to speak her name, but it danced on my tongue and brought a smile to my lips. Speaking her name, I could remember everything she's done for me, and feel the power of it well up in my newly awakened heart. She helped guide away from the path of darkness I was forced to follow, and bought me to the light. She taught me the power of forgiveness, by pardoning me for all the wrongs I'd committed against her and her friends. She'd even accepted me as her own sister. Even in this new form, her heart was still filled with love and compassion.

"Shh, it's alright. Don't try and talk too much, alright?" She said, brushing a few strands of stray hair from my face.

I felt a strange heat rise from my body through my cheeks. It was like my blood was lightly burning in my face. I gently took my hand and tenderly touched my cheek, slowly running it across my skin.

I looked around the hut, not sure exactly what I expected to see. But what I did see was a very weak Keade, laying on a cot not far from mine. Closer to the entryway of the hut was Inuyasha, who was apparently unconscious. Close to his body was a still comatose Rin.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. Kagome bit her lip for a moment.

"Miroku happened. He…he attacked the hut and injured Keade and Inuyasha. But Inuyasha…his wounds reopened deeply from Miroku's attack. I had to fight Miroku to bring back Rin…" The demoness replied, and my eyes widened.

"Rin…? Is she alright?" I shot up, but I moved too fast. My head swam and I felt suddenly sickened as a shot of pain quickly went through my body. Kagome gently put a hand on my shoulder and helped me lay back down.

"She still hasn't awoken, if that's what you mean." Kagome replied, looking over at the smaller girl.

"What about Keade?"

"She is weak, but she'll be alright. But anyways, what's the matter with _you?_" Kagome asked, turning to me again.

"What do you mean?"

"You blacked out on me…you were unresponsive, your breathing was irregular, your heart was thudding quickly…what happened to you?" I felt my heart sink when the conversation was turned to my health. I didn't want to have to tell Kagome about the darkness that had nearly swept me away, but I had no excuse.

Luckily, yet sadly, I didn't need one.

Because at that moment, Rin's body began to tremble and shake uncontrollably. She thrashed her head back and forward, kicking, fighting air…her teeth remained clenched, her eyes shut tight. Kagome rushed over to her and held the girl down. Rin continued to thrash, but soon enough, she stilled, returning to her unending slumber.

"That's the ninth time she's done that. But no matter what, she will not awaken. I was fearful to do this, but it appears I have no choice." I realized that after the second sentence, Kagome was no longer speaking to me, but herself. I looked at her strangely.

"Do what?" I asked softly, and Kagome turned to me, a sad smile on her face.

"I need to save Rin from the nightmare that is haunting her. I must enter her dreams." Kagome replied quietly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, a bitter sweet smile on her face. Then my own widened.

"No…" I murmured. I understood the risk. Should Kagome fail, not only will she be forever trapped inside Rin's dreams, but the girl herself would never wake up and stay there with her, lost and wandering for all Rin's mortal life. I sat up slowly and looked at Kagome, silently begging her to tell me it wasn't true. But she refused to meet my gaze. I needed to hear her tell me for herself.

"What would happen if you failed?" I asked seriously. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kagome's claws dig into her own thighs a bit, and I felt a sickening feeling in the bit of my stomach as she took a breath.

"Rin and I…we would both die in her dreams." She replied, and I felt it.

Sadness, guilt, despair. So many emotions at once, too many to take in. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I needed to find another way, but my mind was unable to sort out what I should do first. Apparently, my bodies first impulse was to cry.

I felt warm tears roll down my cheek and stop at my chin, just to fall to my legs and on the blanket around my body. I took said blanket between my hand in crushed it in my fists. Biting my lower lip, I felt a few drops of blood flow out and for a moment, I relished in the taste. I felt Kagome wrap me into an embrace but I did nothing, and simply let her hold me. But even her touch was too much. My sobs burst through like water overpowering a dam and I cried. I wept, letting out all of my pent up frustrations and sadness. For the first time since Kagome blessed me with the ability to _feel_, I wished she would take it back. Emotions were too complicated. They hurt too much. And I just wanted to make the strange new pain go away.

"I don't want to lose you, Kagome…" I admitted. And it was true. So true. Since Kagome had come into my life and changed it, I actually felt like for once, I had a purpose in life and a reason for living. Kagome was what I never had in my life under Naraku. A sister, a mother, a best friend. All Kagura could have never been for me. And I didn't want to lose her. Not now, not ever.

"And I don't want to lose you, Kanna. You have so much to live for, so much to do. And I want to be there with you every step of the way." Kagome murmured, and I breathed in deeply, breathing in her scent. She smelt of vanilla and faintly of chamomile and herbs. It was so comforting.

"Promise me you'll come back?" I asked quietly, and I felt Kagome stiffen and her grip around me tightened a bit.

I leaned into her touch a bit, putting my hands over her arm that wrapped around my front. Her chin rested on my crown, and I could hear her steady heart beat. A soft, gentle, comforting song. I wanted to remember her, just in case, remember the one person who ever made me feel in life. The only one who ever actually liked me…for me. The real me.

"I'll come back, Kanna. I'll come back, just for you. I promise." Kagome vowed, kissing the crown of my head.

I smiled weakly at her as she let me go and stood slowly, walking over to Rin. Her feet seemed as though they were weighted with lead as I watched her speed. She knelt beside Rin, her face indifferent except for the look of pure determination in her eyes. Then, her hair formed a curtain around her, blocking her face from my view.

Kagome reached out a clawed hand and gently put it on Rin's forehead. Even from my distance, I could tell that her touch was feather light and that she just barely grazed the young girl's fair skin. A dim light flickered where skin met skin, and the light gradually grew brighter. Soon, it was too painful for me to look at and I turned away, eyes shut tight. And then it was gone. The light dimmed just as quickly as it had brightened, and I turned back and swallowed a cry.

Kagome's body laid limply beside Rin's. Her once amber eyes were now black and glazed over. Her fair skin paled and her lips parted silently. Rin's own body seemed even more still than before, which was very unlikely. Her skin was also a very pale white, her lips faintly pink and also parted. Kagome's chest did not rise, and I felt my breathing stop. I crawled over to her and knelt beside her body. I hovered my hand above her parted lips and felt her breath tickle my palm. I lowered my head and tucked my pale blonde hair behind my ear. It seemed to be deepening in color everyday, much like my skin. I gently pressed my ear against her chest, and relaxed as I heard the faint, rhythmic beating.

Then the exhaustion of my weeping crashed down on me like a wave. I felt weak suddenly, and let the side of my face press against Kagome's chest, my hand sprawled across her abdomen. I couldn't move. My whole body felt heavy and numb. My eyelids began to droop as Inuyasha, Rin, and Keade's comatose bodies began to fade in and out of focus. The whole hut seemed to be spinning. Suddenly, it was hard to breathe. My breath was labored as I gasped for the air I so desired. I stared blankly forward, trying to fight of the powerful exhaustion.

That was when the darkness came back.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

I stood and looked around at my surroundings. I was in a dark cave, barely lit by some unknown force. The walls of the cave were covered in hand drawn pictures depicting memories of the past. But I didn't have time to look at them. If I did not hurry to find Rin, I may never again escape this mad world of dreams.

"Rin!" I called, cupping my hands around my mouth for effect. My voice echoed through the cave, bouncing off of the walls. Then, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

No one was there.

I glared at a picture on the wall of Sesshomaru's mother saving Rin. But I felt extreme shock when I saw the drawing of Rin slowly rise and Sesshomaru reach out a hand to touch her cheek. The drawings were alive.

I shot around, looking as all of the pictures began to come to life. Memories of Rin's life. I turned, looking for the small girl, hoping one of these drawings would point me to her. Help me find her. Anything. But none of them were of any help.

I walked through the cave. This was a little girl's dream. It couldn't drag me on but for so long. Could it? I wasn't sure. This dream was obviously not caused by Rin's subconscious. Some stronger force was influencing the girl, even in her dreams.

That's when I caught the scent. I could smell Rin. Her scent reminded me of violets. It was coming from up ahead. I ran forward, hoping to find the girl as soon as possible.

The cave became cold as I ran, and no matter how much closer it felt I was getting to Rin, the endless cave seemed to get longer. I growled in frustration as one of the drawing reached out to me. Dodging the strange creation, I continued on running, feeling as if the cave itself was draining my energy. But I refused to succumb to the weakness I was feeling. Not when Rin needed me.

That was when I found them.

Rin was leaning weakly on a wall of the cave, eyes fluttering closed. Her skin was pale, dirt mattering her orange and green kimono. Dirt stained her inky black hair and her breath was labored. Kneeling in front of her was Kagewaki Hitomi, the form of the young lord Naraku had once possessed. My anger built up and my vision was clouded with red, but I forced my irritation and fury away as I stepped from the shadows and approached the scene.

At the sound of my footsteps, Rin's eyes opened and she managed a weak smile towards me.

"Lady Kagome…" She murmured.

Kagewaki, who had not seemed to notice my presence, followed her gaze. He smiled softly at me, but his eyes betrayed him with shock and fear. My hands clenched to fists at my side and I felt my claws scrapping against my own palms.

"Rin, come on, it's time to go." I said evenly, smiling gently at the girl while shooting a glare at Kagewaki. I saw him tense at my words and Rin shot him a nervous glance. I tensed, feeling my hidden anger turn into something much more powerful. Breathing deeply, I tried to regain my composure.

"But Lady Kagome…" She began, eyes flickering with uncertainty as she glanced towards Kagewaki. My tongue pushed itself into my cheek, flicking across my fangs as I stood wondering what had transpired between the two before I arrived here.

"How nice of you to join us." Kagewaki/Naraku said at last, and I finally turned to him. However late his greeting was, it was his first verbal way of acknowledging my presence. Yet it made my irritation and anger increase.

"The pleasure's all mine. Now really, Rin, Lord Sesshomaru would like you to return as soon as possible. Please, come with me so I can take you back to him. And Jaken, and Ah-Un." I pleased with the young girl, gritting my teeth. My annoyance wasn't really directed at her, more so at Kagewaki/Naraku and what had transpired between the two before I'd come. Rin looked worriedly at Kagewaki before turning back to me.

"I…I can't, Lady Kagome." She said at last, averting her gaze to the floor. I frowned.

"Why not, Rin?" I asked, kneeling on the cave floor not far from her. Closer than Kagewaki was. She looked up at me with sad eyes, on the verge of tears.

"Lord Kagewaki promised to make me like you! That way I won't be weak anymore, and I won't be a pathetic human like Jaken says I am! And Lord Sesshomaru will be proud of me too!" She insisted, and tears ran down her cheeks. I felt taken aback as I looked at the little girl. This poor, confused little human girl who so desperately wanted to be a demon to prove her worth. I couldn't remember…was _I _once like this?

My revenge on Inuyasha was no longer my top prerogative. I wasn't really even sure where I lay on the boundary anymore. My loyalty was to be to my Lord Naraku, who'd given me this second, glorious chance at life so I could exact my revenge on those who'd hurt me. But this…all of this that had happened lately…was _not _my mission_. _Then why was I doing this?

That was when it hit me. I was still too human. Even as a full demon, hybrid of a panther and dog demon, I was too human. For Kanna, for Rin, for Shippo…I had changed but then I hadn't. I felt blood flow across my palm and between my fingers as my claws dig into my hand. I turn to Kagewaki.

"You can not do this to her. She is of no value to us. Spare her." I plead. I can't step out of line with Kagewaki, he is still Naraku, my master.

But just then, instead of answering me, Kagewaki's body was absorbed by a powerful miasma. On instinct, I grabbed Rin's wrist and held her close to me, pressing her face into my body. After a few seconds, she relaxed against me. I breathed in her scent, relief flooding my body when I found the smell of violets still there. There was no trace of demon inside her. Yet. But it was good I arrived when I did, or she may not be so lucky.

After a few moments, the miasma dissipated and in Kagewaki's place was Naraku in his true form, armor and all. The half demon smirked at Kagome.

"You may not know this yet, Kagome, but this girl is of far more value to us than you know." He said, his voice laced with slight annoyance and amusement. I narrowed my eyes at him. How much was he keeping from me? I released my grip on Rin, allowing her to turn and face the form of Naraku she was more…familiar with.

"And how could a little human be of so much value?" I snarled. I couldn't stay here for much longer. I had to leave. Soon.

"This little human could become one of the most powerful of demonesses to ever walk this Earth. And you will train her." He answered. My eyes widened.

Rin could become a powerful demon? But this girl was nothing more than a small, flower picking human. She was eight years old, but in a mere few days…weeks…she could become on of the most powerful female demons ever? And I would train her?

"But…how is this possible?" I asked, my voice hoarse. I cleared my throat, blinking, and Naraku smiled. He knew, he already had me hooked.

"The same way I transformed you, Kagome. But she will need a weapon. A sword."

"Where am I to get this sword?" I saw Naraku's smile widen as I questioned him.

"From the fang of the Lord of the Western Lands."

My eyes widened. Rin needed a sword forged from the fang of Sesshomaru? It reminded me inwardly how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords were formed, from fangs of their father. But that was not the point.

"But how am I to get a fang from Sesshomaru?" I asked. Even for a demoness of my caliber, it was a nearly impossible task. Yet the thoughts of such a challenge thrilled me. It might actually be a fun new addition to my mission.

I was only to rejoin Inuyasha's group, make them believe I meant no harm. Like I'd left Naraku. And when the perfect moment came, I would strike down Inuyasha and take the others with me. The fact that Miroku had already been taken worried me. Than what of Sango, Kilala, or Shippo? We're they already transformed as well? Pity, I wanted to be there for such an occasion. But adding stealing a fang from the demon Lord of the Western Lands? Quite interesting. Naraku seemed to agree, smirking at me as though I'd already agreed to his request. And in a way, I felt that I had.

"How you do so does not concern me. Simply know that I will only give you one week to return to me with the fang. Travel with him during that time. By end of that week, you should be near the cave of the blacksmith, Totosai. If you were successful, he will have a sword forged of that fang for you in three days." Naraku explained. I nodded, getting the underlining message of it all. He seemed pleased that I understood everything and continued.

"I will expect the sword returned to me in ten days time. Until then, the girl will stay under your constant guard. Rin, I trust you will keep these meetings secret?" Rin nodded, her face set in determination. "And as for you, Kagome…I will not accept failure."

As the words passed over his lips, I felt a cold chill run down my spine. My blood froze, and my chest tightened until it became nearly impossible for me to breathe. I felt my body change, and my stomach clenched. Strength flowed from me until I was weak, and I fell with a thud to the ground. My vision began to blur and my body froze numb.

Then, in an instant, it stopped.

The fiery warmth flowing through my blood I'd become accustomed to return, and I felt air refill my lungs. I gasped, breathing in the one substance I had never been deprived of. And never wished to be without. My strength slowly returned. Feeling slowly returned to my body, as I slowly sat up, panting as I glared at Naraku. The message was clear. If I were to fail, I'd be turned back into a human.

With no words being said, I grabbed Rin's smaller hand inside my own. I nodded to Naraku, accepting my new mission, and felt a warm light engulf Rin and myself. As we disappeared, I saw Naraku grin wickedly, before vanishing in a cloud of miasma.

When I opened my eyes again, I felt my chest weighed down and my lungs tightened, air unable to flow into my body. My eyes wandered downwards as I felt something tickle my lower lip. I blew it away, only to see it was a strand of blonde hair. I followed the strand to the source to find Kanna, sleeping on top of me. I sat up, bringing her with me. Kanna moaned in her sleep, tightening her grip on me slightly before relaxing once again.

"Kagome…?" Rin asked sleepily, sitting up. She stretched, yawning, as if she were simply waking up from a long dream. As though nothing were different. As if my current assignment wasn't to seduce the man she followed oh so loyally. She was good.

"Shh, Kanna seems to have fallen asleep." I whispered, playing along with Rin's little 'I Don't Know Anything' game as I smiled down at Kanna, running a hand through her silky blonde hair. It was quite well kept, for a girl who lived in an era without shampoo or other such hair products.

_Shit. _My eyes widened as I thought.

I'd need to return to my era at some point, but obviously not in the next ten days, and perhaps for some time after that. If I proved to be successful, which I had no doubt I would be, Rin would need some help adjusting. The entire transformation took at least a day, and Naraku had told me that was simply because I was a strong priestess. The memory burned fresh in my mind, of my first few moments of my new life.

_**Flashback**_

_How long had I been lying in this painful agony? I couldn't even remember anymore. My voice was hoarse from screaming and my head throbbed in pain, swimming from all the tears I'd cried. I just continued to let tears roll down my cheeks, waiting for the fire to stop and the darkness to consume me in the eternal slumber known as death._

_But suddenly, the fire died. The burning in my bloodstream faded away and was replaced by its normal warming chill. My heart slowed to its original pace. Hesitantly, as if none of this could be true, I opened my eyes._

_The first thing I noticed was that everything was much clearer. I could see everything. From the individual specks of dusts to every particle in the sunlight seeping into my dark dungeon. I could smell everything, the faint scent of miasma near and an overwhelming smell of demons I slowly became accustomed to. I could hear everything. Kanna's even breathing, the grunts and growls of demons, and the soft padding of footsteps. It was all so clear I was nearly taken aback from it._

_Slowly, I sat up, my head still spinning a little. I blinked, looking around, and running a hand through my hair. I stopped mid stroke. First off, my hair was far longer than it had ever been. Like, to my thighs long. Second, my fingernails were _very _sharp. I inspected my hand and gasped. I had claws. They weren't extremely long, but they were sharp. And I two magenta stripes on my wrist. My mouth opened wide and I rushed over to Kanna. The young girl held up her mirror, and I gapped at my reflection._

_There was a small, Prussian blue crescent moon on my forehead. One thin, magenta stripe ran across both of my cheeks, as well as one on both of my eyelids. My eyes were no longer their welcoming brown color, but a warm, golden amber. Forcing a smile, I saw I also had short, sharper than normal canines fangs. I blinked rapidly, wondering if this was all some sort of strange dream. Turning slightly, I saw that my hair had indeed grown longer, and was now dashed with streaks of blue. In the back of my mind, I could hear footsteps coming closer, and a distinct demon scent that overcame the others. A few mere moments later, Hakudoshi appeared in the doorway of my cell._

"_I see you are taking in your changed form well." He said evenly, a devilish smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him._

"_What the hell have you done to me?" I hissed, my vision blurring with red. But those thoughts stopped in their tracks as I felt something flick across my ankle. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a black tail, extending from_ me_, and flickering over the floor. Well, _that _was definitely new, and it took all of my self control not to totally freak out. My mouth fell open in a silent gasp, and Hakudoshi chuckled._

"_Enjoy your new life. As a demon." He replied simply, before chuckling and turning to leave me. I snarled and launched myself at the bars, clawing angrily after him, my vision clouding with red. His figure disappeared into the darkness but I could still hear his footsteps, still smell him. He smelt of the blood of a demon…and he smelt of Naraku. But his scent was slightly tainted with the smell of earth. I knew it was the scent of Naraku because it seemed to linger everywhere, smelling like a substance made purely of evil and malice. My anger became overwhelming, and I felt a strong surge of power overtake me, driving me under. My eyes burned red and my fangs and claws sharpened. _

"_Kagome…"_

_Kanna's voice brought me back from my bridge of nearly losing control. My vision cleared as I took deep breaths, focusing on where I was again. I turned back to the normally silent girl. She, unlike Hakudoshi, had absolutely no scent to distinguish her by. No aura. Nothing. _

_Looking into Kanna's mirror again, I saw that Hakudoshi's words were true. My appearance, with the stripes, claws, fangs and crescent moon, reminded me of Sesshomaru. And the tail reminded me of that Panther Demon, Karan. No matter what I was, there was no mistaking it. I was a demon._

_**End Flashback**_

Recalling the memory of my first few moments of a demon sent shudders down my spine. It still seemed unreal. As though my life before this was partially a dream, or even something that had happened to someone else. Not me.

I blinked, pushing the memories away. Now was not the time for reminiscing, now was the time for planning.

"Kanna…" I whispered into her ear, and the girl stirred, her eyes fluttering open. I sucked in a breath. Her once coal black eyes, which had turned a faded gray, were now a misty grey blue. She blinked at me, before the events of what happened before rushed back to her.

"Kagome! You're back!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around me. I chuckled, still not sure who was more ill at ease with her newfound emotions and behavior; her or me.

"I promised you I'd come back, didn't I?" I smiled down at the girl, patting the tips of her hair and her back. She giggled.

"Yeah…you did…" She murmured as I ran a hand through her pale blonde hair.

"Lady Kaede?" Rin's voice asked, and Kanna released me as she turned to the raven haired girl, grey blue eyes wide. Rin was leaning over the elderly woman, inspecting her face silently, hoping for some sort of reaction. For her to make some move to show she was still alive, besides the rise and fall of her chest.

"Rin…you're awake…" Kanna whispered, awe evident in her voice. Rin turned to her, eyes filled with fear.

"What's wrong with Lady Kaede? Why won't she wake up?" She demanded. Tears glistened in her eyes and I sighed, recounting the previous encountering with Miroku in my mind and as I retold the story to her. Rin looked near ready to break as I finished my tale, and my heart ached to see the young girl so upset by the dangers she'd subconsciously caused.

"So…Monk Miroku has become a demon as well?" She asked at last. I frowned while Kanna also looked a little confused after my story.

"Yes, he is." I answered simply, and it was hard not to mss the envy burning into Rin's eyes. Kanna blinked then looked around the hut frantically, turning back to me with wild eyes.

"Kagome…Sango, Shippo and Kilala are missing!"

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

I sat on the rooftop of Naraku's castle, carelessly twirling a flower in my hand. A white wolf sat to my right, laying its head on my thigh. I twirled the stem of my flower between my thumb, index and middle fingers of my right hand. My base of my left palm supported my chin, until I moved it to pet the head of the wolf absentmindedly. It let out a sound similar to a purr and leaned into me even more, closing it's piercing green eyes. I frowned in thought, staring at the purple petals of the iris with a bored expression.

"Matias…do you think grandfather would be angry if he knew what I was doing?" I asked the wolf quietly, and Matias let out a soft growl. I chuckled softly. He wasn't sure, he just wanted me to pet him more.

Soft footsteps grabbed my attention and I looked out into the forest and saw Miroku approach the castle. I leapt down from the rooftop, leaving a whimpering Matias behind me. Miroku looked at me, a slight annoyance in his red eyes. He was sweating, as if he'd been running the whole way there though he'd approached the castle calmly and walking. And he looked pale, as if he hadn't been in the sun long before he'd gotten here. And on top of that, his pupils were somewhat dilated, as if they were adjusting to the light of nature itself.

"And just where have you been?" I asked, hands on my hips. Matias leapt down after me and nudged my leg. I didn't bother swatting him away, it would do no good. Miroku narrowed his eyes at me.

"No where. And I don't have to explain myself to you." He snapped. I blinked, holding a hand to my heart with a feign look of hurt on my face.

"Well, someone's touchy. Fine, but Lord Naraku needs to see you about the new prisoners."

"New prisoners?"

"Yes, the nekomata demon, the kitsune, and the demon slayer." I shrugged, and watched as Miroku's eyes widened and flashed back to their original purple-black color before immediately flashing back to their newfound crimson red. Was that worry I saw?

"I see. I'll be going, then." He said, and he walked around me, Matias growling at him, and into the castle.

I watched him fade into the darkness, curiosity pricking at every hair on my body. Matias growled softly and I turned to him, a small forced smile on my face. I patted his head gently before turning back to the forest, a small frown on my face.

"Come on, Matias." I said, and with that, I leapt into the trees, Matias hard on my heels.

Miroku was hiding something, and I was determined to find out what it was.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

I scowled at the place where the monk had previously been crouching before me, rage coursing through every vein of my body. I tightened my grip on my fan, knuckles white.

"Humph. Does the monk's news disappoint you, Kagura?" A sinister voice asked, its tone all too smug. I growled, tightening my grip on the fan even more, digging my nails into the palms of my hands. I turned towards the voice, a smirk on my face as I walked to its source.

"You shouldn't try and infuriate me, Hakudoshi. Keep in mind who is keeping you alive here." reminded, undoing my fan and lightly fanning my face. I saw Hakudoshi's face scowl.

But that was all he had, his face. His head to be exact. The rest of his body, simply just mounds of flesh, floated around him in a purple barrier filled with a weak miasma. The barrier itself was quite weak and very easily penetrable. It would take very little for me to be able to kill him.

"Do not remind me." He sneered. I chuckled darkly, smirking at him again. His lilac purple eyes glared at me and I looked back at him haughtily, my smirk widening. I held up my fan and smirked at the fear I saw flash in Hakudoshi's eyes.

"Dance of Blades!" I shouted, and Hakudoshi cringed, closing his eyes tightly. I chuckled as the weakened attack licked through the barrier, dividing it into shreds of a thin, purple substance that disappeared as it fell. Hakudoshi's eyes opened and looked at me with a mix of anger, fear, and self-hatred. He obviously couldn't adjust to be weak, and that just brought me more joy.

"Wind bitch…" He muttered, and I chuckled.

"I have control here, Hakudoshi. I could kill you in seconds, not like it would make a difference. When Naraku hears of your betrayal and your attempt to kill that who is one of the most loyal to him, and questioned his newest minion, he will not be pleased." I pointed out. Hakudoshi smirked.

"And yet you are conveniently forgetting that you yourself are planning against Naraku, turning some of his newest allies against him. He already knows as well as I that you are a traitor. What do you think your punishment will be when he discovers your treachery?" He asked, his smirk widening.

Had my heart been inside my body, it would have sunk. He was right. If Naraku ever found out about my plans to take even more of the minions he was planning to transform and make them work under me, for the promise of a better life filled with freedom. But sheltering Hakudoshi would definitely jeopardize my plan. Especially if his healing process were to go through quicker than expected. I scowled. This was not the situation I'd been hoping for.

But perhaps this could work in my favor…

If I had Hakudoshi's secret, he could not rat me out. But neither could I rat him out. Yet this also meant Hakudoshi could never return to Naraku. Perhaps this little…skirmish…could gain me yet another ally in my fight to rise up against Naraku.

"What are you thinking, Kagura?" Hakudoshi asked, glancing in my direction. I smirked.

"You can not return to Naraku."

"We have established that."

"And yet, I have full freedom to go to him shall I choose to. You, on the other hand, can not leave my cave."

"What exactly are you trying to get at?"

"You have no where to go. Would you not rather work under me than return to Naraku, where your death is certain?" I heard Hakudoshi sneer as I answered him.

"I'd rather face death than be your underling." He snapped back, and I chuckled as his barrier regenerated and contained him again.

"I'll give you time to think about it. Your bound to see that you have no other options." I replied, and before Hakudoshi could respond, I plucked my feather from my hair and sat on it, taking to the skies, and leaving the regenerating little prick to himself.

I flew to Naraku's castle, knowing the route from every direction. Wind tussled with my short black hair, and I narrowed my eyes as I felt the sunlight warm every fiber of my being. The chirping chorus of birds reached my ears, and filled me with irritation at their seeming happiness. At their freedom.

But I would soon have mine. I'd soon be able to fly as free as the wind I controlled, my heart belonging only to myself. I held one hand to my breast, wishing so desperately to feel the even beating I knew every other living creature had. That they took for granted. No, I did not have that. My heart was held in the palm of the most vile creature to ever walk these lands.

I didn't want power. I didn't want love. All I wanted was my freedom.

And I'd to anything to obtain it.

So I flew on, on edge and nervously glancing down into the cover of trees below. Someone, or something, was watching me.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

'_Where am I…?'_ I opened my eyes, a disgusting odor reaching my nostrils. My cheek as wet and sticky. My body was heavy and numb, laying on a stone cold floor. Slowly, I pushed myself up, feeling my hand meet a thick liquid. Looking down, I saw that I'd been laying in a pool of my own vomit.

Which, ironically, caused me to vomit again.

I backed away from the growing pool of disgusting green and yellow substance and into a corner, rocks digging into my flesh. I closed my eyes, the unbearable stench of vomit overwhelming. I had to swallow the bile rising to my throat, my stomach churning with disgust. The foul taste still lingered in my mouth, poisoning my breath. I gagged, wincing with disgust. Would I be forced to stay in here?

Memories flooded back to me, and my head hit the wall with a muffled thump, sharp points of rocks digging into my skull and lodging themselves into my hair. The dull ringing in my ears was nothing compared to the hammering headache I was getting remembering my encounter with Miroku and Ayame and waking up before now. Looking around, I could only imagine one place where they may have taken me where I was being held like this.

Naraku's Castle.

My eyes darted around frantically, looking for a way out. I refuse to be held in here like Naraku's pet! I stood, but collapsed almost immediately as my legs buckled under my weight. I was still too weak to walk. I slumped against the wall of my cell, holding my head in my hand, the base of my palm digging into my eyes, successfully stopping the flow of tears before they could begin. I refused to cry. No weakness.

Struggling to straighten myself, I leaned against the wall, painting heavily.

_No…weak…ness…_

I glared straight ahead, pressing my lips into a firm line. I refused to show how weakened I was in my current state.

_No…weakness…_

I grunted in pain and effort as I slowly rose to my feet, leaning on the wall for support. I slowly pushed myself from the wall and walked to the door of the cell. My feet felt anchored and I moved at a sloth like pace. My vision blurred, but I refused to succumb to my vulnerability.

_No weakness…_

I finally reached the door, and let my forehead hit it, sliding down the cool metal. I felt the chills creep through my bones, making even the warmth I felt from my own heart fade into a chilling nothingness. I breathed heavily, gasping for breath. It became difficult to breathe as I felt the poisonous miasma tickle my nostrils. My tongue felt dry, and my lungs screamed from lack of air, ready to burst. My head swam, hazy images blurring before my eyes. A hammering pain struck at the same rhythm as my still beating heart in my skull, forcing me to my knees. It was all too hazy, too confusing. I panted heavily, desperate for pure air I could actually breathe. But none would come.

Damn you, Naraku.

The only thing I can feel now is the pricking of pebbles into my cheek as I lay here, desperate for air. My hair lays awkwardly around me, most of my ponytail is simply no more. The hair lays across my cheeks, brushing my lips and nose, tickling against my eyelashes. I was too weak, the room was filled with too much miasma. It hurt to even try to breathe anymore in this cramped cell. I felt my eyes flutter closed, not bothering to even guess who was coming towards me as I heard footsteps approaching.

That was, until, the miasma suddenly disappeared.

I gasped desperately, absorbing the air. It tasted delicious as I inhaled it though my mouth and nose, and it soothed my damaged lungs. I coughed a few times, but whether it was from taking too much air in at once or from being deprived of it so long, I wasn't sure. I suddenly became aware of the aching numbness of my body and how weak I felt. Even my blood may be at a stand still.

Woven rice-straw sandals appeared only a few feet from my face. I looked up the legs that were attached, seeing the purple-blue robes of a Jikitotsu Susugata. And there was only one person I knew who wore such robes.

"Miroku…"

Said Buddhist Monk knelt before me, grabbing my arms and pulling me close to him. Again, I felt my breath leave me as he supported me against his knee and I looked into his eyes. His once violet black eyes, now a smoldering crimson like a bloody flame. I wanted to fight back, but my body was still too weakened from the extreme exhaustion I felt weighing down on me. Again, it seemed as though the room were getting blurry. He smirked down at me.

"Those who are weak…can not refuse…" He said huskily, and he pressed his lips against mine in a bruising kiss.

I wanted to fight back. And to kiss him back. But I couldn't do either because of how close I'd been to death due to the miasma, which still felt like a deep venom coursing through my blood stream. Miroku's tongue forced its way through my slightly parted lips and hungrily explored my mouth. My eyes fluttered closed as I leaned into the kiss, only for Miroku to pull away.

I looked up into his ruby red eyes again, transfixed by their fiery depths as they mesmerized me, took control over me.

That was when the fire started.

It was only a dull throbbing in my head, then small tingles of heat on my finger tips and the tips of my toes. But within seconds, it spread throughout my body, setting my blood a flame. It burned, coursing through me and making my whole body spasm with pain. Miroku laid me down again before smirking at me.

"I'll return for you, dear Sango…very soon…" He murmured in that same husky voice. I glared at him. What the hell had he done to me?

I wanted to ask him exactly that, but my body would not obey. I couldn't even open my mouth, and my breath was labored. My eyes were all that could move, taking in Miroku and how he just gave off a different aura, and the cell around me.

Miroku turned and left me there, wallowing in my agony. After a few seconds, I could no longer hear his sandals scraping the floor and I lost hope. This was _Naraku's _castle. No help would come for me. Only demons that would be bargaining over who would get most of my body. All of my body was on fire, and I never knew any of this agony.

Damn you, Naraku. And damn you, Miroku.

The darkness was overpowering, being dulled only by the pain. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness overwhelm me and the flaming pain consumed all of me, taking me away. Taking me where the pain would no longer exist, and the suffering and sadness would all, finally, end. Where this life was all simply a memory.

Hopefully, soon, into Death's cold waiting hands.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Layla: And…done!**

**Aqua: Sorry again for the oober long wait! Hope this was somewhat worth it!**

**Kelsey: We know it was worth it!**

**Emma: Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**

**Jazz: Lots of love to all you lovely readers! To make yourselves even more lovely, please, review! Bye! R&R!**


	10. Awaken

**The New** **Kagome**

**Chapter 10: Awaken**

**Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, let's just say a lot of things would be **_**very **_**different…**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Jazz: Hello lovelies!**

**Layla: Sorry it's been a while since we updated, Otakon and school…but it was amazing! Otakon, I mean. Definitely not school. **

**Aqua: Great to know some people are still into this story.**

**Kelsey: Yeah, I feel like we're becoming…well…unnoticed. Less **

**popular.**

**Aqua: And sorry if things seem a little…confusing. Because of the change in chapter twenty six in Shikon Arts, we've basically been winging that story, and that may have transferred over to here. So bear with us please, because right now, we're not even sure which way this story could go. And that includes who Kagome will end up with.**

**Jazz: So remember to vote on the profile poll if you haven't already!**

**Emma: Oh, and we hope you guys don't mind the whole summary change. We are also contemplating a title change. But this is definitely still the same story with the crazy turns you'd never expect to see. And we have added characters names in the dividers so you'll know whose point of view it is.**

**-O-o-O-Koga-O-o-O-**

With her being the granddaughter of the Northern Tribe leader, I'd never believed Ayame could be so…malicious. But as I walk here through what was once my camp, I can't help but feel hatred to, and frightened of, the girl who had once had the title of my 'fiancée'.

The scent of blood and death was so overwhelming, I was barely able to survive being here again. But I had to come. My comrades…they deserved more than just laying here, in a pool of their own blood. I cursed myself, I cursed Naraku…and…I cursed Ayame.

If it wasn't enough that the Wind Sorceress Kagura had killed many of my tribe earlier, it set my blood ablaze with rage that Ayame had led a horde of demons here to destroy what she could find, and that included my brethren. Wolf demons and wolves lay together in a tangled mass of limbs and large puddles of blood. It was such a gruesome site, it was impossible to imagine somewhat sweet, if not persistent, Ayame could be so…cruel and bloodthirsty.

When I had first scented the blood, I wasn't sure what to do. I was returning to the clearing where I'd first seen Kagome in her new form, hoping to find her before Ayame could get to her. I'd left Ginta, who'd returned to consciousness shortly before I left, in charge. Telling him to call for me if trouble arose while he and the others were still healing. I was faintly able to smell Kagome when I smelt the blood of my tribe. In a split second decision, I'd turned around and ran back to where I'd left them.

But it was too late.

Ayame and her horde of demons were long gone. Almost all of my companions were now dead, laying in pools of their own blood. Only a handful of them, including Ginta and Hakkaku, were still alive, but deeply wounded. As they rested and recovered, I'd given myself the task of helping my fallen comrades.

And that was where I was now.

And the only sign Ayame had been there was one of her many sharp cutting leaves, embedded in the bark of the trees and the breastplates and flesh of my tribe. It was obvious that she had become more powerful and bloodthirsty under Naraku's control. And I couldn't help but wonder…

Who was the next victim?

My thoughts were becoming more and more clouded by grief, anger, and hatred. I wanted nothing more right now then to go to Naraku's castle and tear him apart limb from limb for this. And to take my vengeance against Ayame as well. She had proven she was no longer one of us and was a traitor to our kind. Wouldn't her grandfather be pleased to hear that…

"Ko…ga…you should…rest…" Ginta's voice was weak, and dried blood was frozen down his chin. His eyes were barely open, and his breath was coming out slow. Slower then it should be. But he'll live.

"Feh, you should be the one resting. You're all weak, and those who were killed deserve better than this." I replied absently, burying another of my comrades in this clearing. I glanced over my shoulder at Ginta, watching as his mouth opened as if to say something before he closed it, eyes rolling back in his head as his hand went limp and his head fell back against the tree he was leaning on with a muffled _thud_.

And I froze.

But his chest rose and fell unsteadily, showing that he was still at least alive. In pain maybe, but still alive, which was reassuring enough for me at the moment. I got back to work, lifting another limp and bloodied body, my mind far away from the bloody clearing.

My mind on a certain demon girl. A demon girl who, not a month ago, had been a priestess. And the red head who had once claimed so firmly that she was my fiancée. And I wondered…who should I be more concerned about?

**-O-o-O-Sango-O-o-O-**

Damn him. Damn them all.

The heat was so unreal it was hard to believe it was true. Much, much too hot. As if every blood cell in my body was aflame and creeping through my body. My heart felt as though it were hammering against my ribs, threatening to break through as I thrashed on my cell floor.

Tears flowed down my cheeks, and I knew at least my face was bleeding. I'd been thrashing like this for so long…

How long had this fire been inside me? A few hours? A day? A week? Night and day had melded together in this pain. Nothing else mattered but the fire inside, and how it seemed to consume me, yet Death still wouldn't welcome me.

I couldn't take this. Why would I not just die? Wasn't this pain enough suffering? Had I not already suffered enough? But with my eyes clenched shut, I could see a strange stream of images.

Memories of my life flashed through my mind. A never-ending stream of moments. Some of a happier time. A time that seemed so long ago, it was almost as if it had never happened. Like it was a whole other lifetime. A whole other girl with my face. My face, my family, my experiences. But not me. Not my life. Not the same Sango.

And in an instant, it stopped. As if someone had just snapped their fingers to make it all end. The stream of memories, the fire pulsing through every vein in my body, it just all…stopped. And time itself seemed to freeze.

I breathed in deeply. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. It was cold. As if without the fire within me, my blood itself had frozen into place, leaving behind a cold shell. But I knew I was alive. The tips of sharpened rocks were still imbedded in my cheeks, and my body was numbing down to the point of immobility. It was almost as bad as the inner fire I'd felt moments before. Almost.

I heard the sound of something sliding across the floors. It was soft, so far away I was shocked I could hear it. But as seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to what felt like to be hours, I glanced up from my position on the ground. The sound came to a stop and all I could see was the foot of a man in a rice straw sandal. And I almost immediately growled.

"Well, hello Sango, you're looking well." Miroku taunted.

I pressed my palms against the ground and pushed myself up to face him, surprised by how clear and sharp my vision now seemed to be. Even from the ground, I could see every black fleck in his deep violet eyes. Every stray strand of hair in his face, even the smallest beads of sweat running down his pale skin. Every detail was just so…enhanced. But that didn't dull my anger at all. And all I could feel was the urge to kill him.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I roared, all of my rage surging forth.

One second, I'm on my hands in knees, and the next, I had Miroku pinned to the wall by his throat, red, blistering fury blurring my vision. But Miroku simply smiled, and then something strange happened. His amethyst and black eyes closed once, and then opened again, to reveal eyes as crimson as fresh blood.

"I made you like me, dear Sango. I made you…one of us." His voice was tender, soothing. His hands wrapped around my wrist, an I simply tightened my grip. I wasn't through with him yet.

"Quit playing games with me, Miroku. What have you done to me?" I growled, and he chuckled. With a smirk, he revealed one sharp fang, and I felt fear and disbelief clench in my stomach. I released my grip on his throat and stepped away, shaking my head.

No. No, no, no.

This couldn't be true. He couldn't have made me…he just couldn't have. Not what I'd been training my whole life to fight. Not destroying everything I'd worked for, everything I was. Miroku's smirk widened as he looked at me, until it became full on laughter. I glowered at him. He was enjoying this.

"Yes, Sango. You, the great young demon slayer, have now joined the ranks, as a demon yourself."

**-O-o-O-Kikyo-O-o-O-**

"Kanna, could you please gather some more water for me?"

The voice sounded so familiar, and yet so far away…I couldn't place just who it was. It was female, that I knew. But nothing more other than that, really. But I knew I was beginning to feel warm.

The cold from before still clung to me, though. The freezing cold of the empty darkness. And the warmth overtaking me was far too overwhelming. What was this dreadful heat?

"Kikyo, please, we need you to stay with us." The voice said, this time directed at me.

Kikyo.

Yes, that was my name.

But who was calling to me? Why were they trying to take me from the peace of the darkness and into this terrible inferno.

"Too…hot…" A voice whispered. This voice sounded so weak, so dry, I couldn't help but pity the person. Even if I didn't know who it was.

"It's not too hot, Kikyo. You're in the darkness. Just follow my voice. The heat isn't going to hurt you." The first voice replied. Only then did I realize that weak and pathetic sounding voice had been my own.

"Please Lady Kikyo, open your eyes." A new voice bit out. The voice sounded like it resented the words it was saying.

"Come on, Kikyo. Please." The first voice begged.

Finally fighting the heat singing my skin, I fluttered my eyes open, temporarily blinded by a bright light overhead. I felt someone lift me up and carry me. Soon, a cool breeze blew and the heat was greatly weakened. My eyelids were heavy, but I soon forced them open.

Staring back at me were two golden pools, flecked with blue. They widened for a second, before a small smile broke out on the girl's face, and she released a sigh of relief, revealing mildly sharp fangs. She looked so familiar, and yet…

"She's awake?" The second voice asked. I turned my head towards her. It was a girl, with short, pale yellow hair. Her eyes were a warm shade of light grey, and she smiled lightly. I blinked once. Twice. Who was she?

"Yes. Kikyo, how do you feel?" The golden eyed demoness asked me, and that's when the memories returned to me. Kagome. Kanna. After I processed what had happened and what had led me to where I now was, I narrowed my eyes at my reincarnation.

"What do you think your doing?" I hissed. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and Kanna's narrowed in irritation.

"Lady Kikyo, I would advise you show some respect for Kagome. It is because of her, after all, that you're even alive here." Kanna growled, eyes glaring heatedly at me.

"And yet, let us also keep in mind I am responsible for her being in this position. And for that, I apologize." Kagome smiled softly at me and bowed her head. I struggled to sit up, backing away from her. I hated to show weakness. Especially in front of her. Kanna rolled her eyes, standing.

"Well, while Lady Kikyo deals with this blow to her pride, I'm going to go check on Rin." Kanna informed, turning and taking her leave. Kagome turned to me, a soft smile on her face.

"Sorry about that. She's still new to this, you know." She said, shrugging, placing a hand over her heart to emphasize her point. I glared at her. Why was she being so kind to me? Did she forget that _she _was the reason I was like this. After a long moment of silence, Kagome sighed.

"Kikyo, please, I know what I did was wrong. That wasn't a part of my mis-plans. I acted out in passionate anger, which was not my best course of action. So, I repeat, I'm sorry. And yet…" She leaned on the trunk of a near by tree, smirking upwards, the sun glinting off her sharp fangs. It was still hard to believe that this…_being _held the other half of my soul. She shook her head and lowered her gaze as she continued, "I'm not sorry. You needed to know all the damage you're continued presence causes. And how it is interfering where it does not belong. You should-"

"What is he planning?"

She turned to me, one eyebrow arched in confusion as she rested her arm on one risen knee. Her eyes were wide as she looked at me, wanting me to explain my interruption.

"Just who is 'he'?" She asked, resting her palm against the cool forest floor. I rolled my eyes. Now she was simply dodging the question. She isn't a fool - she knows what I'm talking about.

"You know very well that I am speaking of Naraku. Just what is he planning, sending you here?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes in suspicion of her. She had to be hiding something…

But the Inu-Panther demon hybrid simply shrugged, looking away from me.

"Lord Naraku prefers to keep his plans secret. Or at least some of them. Whatever his purpose for me here is, I don't know, I just follow his orders." She replied.

"Then you are no better than his pathetic incarnations, following him against your free will. Honestly, it's sickening." I spat, struggling to stand. But in an instant, I felt a hand wrap around my throat and push my head against the ground roughly. A weight held me down and restricted my from moving, the tips of claws digging into the back of my neck. I looked up, to see golden eyes flash to a crimson red, sharp fangs bared at me as jagged stripes suddenly appeared on her cheeks.

"Do not _ever _compare me in that way. Remember, it is because of _you _that I am like this. And for that, I have made it one of my new goals to make sure I am personally responsible for making this clay body of yours crumble to ash." She growled, her nose brushing my own, her warm breath rolling over my face from our close contact. And yet I would not let her see the fear inside of me. I would never show her such weakness.

"Then it will take more than empty threats to wound me." I responded calmly, blinking up at her. She snarled in rage at her failed threat.

"That was no threat, Kikyo. That, was a _promise_." She roared in a low, angry voice. And in an instant, the weight was gone, as was my recently demon-turned reincarnation. I sat up slowly, ignoring the stinging pain that shot through my body, but her aura was quickly fading.

She was gone.

**-O-o-O-Kagome-O-o-O-**

How _dare _she treat me so lowly!

How dare she, nothing more than a pathetic, empty clay shell, view herself as superior to me!

Did she have a desire to die again so soon?

I leapt through the treetops, jumping from branch to branch at breakneck speed, temporarily forgetting my new mission and the weakened human girl I'd left behind. All I thought of was the deceased priestess who now still roamed these lands, and how deeply I wished to end her wretched life…for a second time.

_Do _not _forget your assignment, Kagome._

I stopped, landing neatly on the forest floor, hidden in shadows as I inhaled, then exhaled, calming myself. Naraku was right. While my hand may not, literally, be in the palm of his hand like Kagura's, we still shared a connection. He had made me this way, after all. Almost immediately, I scented the demon lord who had become my next 'assignment'. South west, heading back towards the village. I quickly ran towards him, hoping to at least converse with him enough so that I learned what would be the best method for taking one of his fangs.

Soon enough, I saw his long, silver hair swaying behind him as he walked. Slowing myself so I matched his pace, I walked beside him. Neither of us broke the silence, yet I could feel him spare a glance at me. On more than one occasion.

"So what do you plan to do now?" I asked finally, sensing we were very close to the village. And I couldn't get too close to him with others around. He was silent.

"Rin has awoken, as I'm sure you're aware, and yet she is still too weak for traveling. Or at least, without someone knowledgeable of how to care for her in her condition nearby." I further explained, waiting for his response.

"What are you getting at? If this is you're way of asking me if I will allow you to travel with us, then you can be sure that I will refuse." He said at last. I paused for a moment, before bubbles of laughter escaped my lips. He sopped walking to turn and look at me, as I held my sides from my fits of laughter. I honestly didn't mean to lose my composure so easily, but his arrogance now surprised even me. I finally stopped, looking up to meet his narrowed eyes, and a small smile played on my lips.

"I am sorry if I insulted you, _Lord Sesshomaru_," I mocked, saying his name with a low drawl, "But I had in mind, perhaps, things going the other way around."

Nothing.

"That of which involves me not leaving my…friends."

Silence.

"Meaning that you, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un would be traveling with us."

Nada.

"In one large group."

But still, he remained silent, turning his back on me and continuing forward. I smirked as I watched his retreating form.

"If you honestly believe that I would join your pathetic little 'group', you are more foolish than I thought."

I had to hold in laughter as I watched him enter the clearing, and I waited until he was a good distance away from me, before speaking again.

"Then you will have the blood of your young ward on your hands."

I spoke softly, but knew that my voice was carried on the wind to his sensitive ears. And without waiting for a reply, I took my leave, smirking all the way until I'd reached the river where I'd first seen my newly changed, for the second time, appearance. As I looked into the clear blue waters, I saw that, once again, my face was free of all markings albeit the Prussian blue colored crescent moon on my forehead.

Suddenly, the waters began churning and bubbling. I glared at the one calm waters. What was happening? And yet, my curiosity kept me from leaping away. Soon enough, the river stilled, revealing to me a large, black spider, seemingly made of ink, appearing on the surface of the waters. I nodded once. Naraku had told me of this before I left him. Anytime I saw this symbol meant I must return to his castle.

Standing, I concentrated on myself, my body, my essence, and the destination I wanted to reach. Soon, I had morphed myself into a ball of untraceable energy, so that none of the others would be able to follow me, and I took to the skies.

**-O-o-O-Kagura-O-o-O-**

The wind blew around me, caressing my body as I soared through the air. I had no true destination in mind, I just don't wish to return to _him _anytime soon, despite that being my original route.

Just thinking of the half-demon known as my creator made my blood boil. I placed one hand over my left breast, above the empty cavity where my heart is supposed to beat. In an instant, as if my feather knew where I know wanted to be, I changed course and headed back for the cave I occasionally visited, to keep an eye on the healing Hakudoshi and to organize my plans as I had for that pathetic monk. Just thinking of what I'd already done and what I planned to do made me smirk. I would have my freedom, and Naraku would die.

Loud buzzing broke me from my thoughts, and I glanced around to see Naraku's Saimyosho surrounding me. That bastard!

Before I even had enough time to open my mouth, sudden pain erupted from my empty chest cavity. The throbbing pain shot throughout all of my body, I choked on nothing but air as my body began to violently shudder. Every breath I took just flooded me with even more pain. This unbearable pain could only be coming from one thing…

Naraku. He was calling me back.

"Damn him…" I mumbled, hurrying in the other direction, back to his castle. I couldn't allow him to find the cavern I used. Naraku's demonic wasps followed closely as I soared, clutching fistfuls of the feather to keep me from falling onto my side, and toppling over the edge to my death. But even now, that didn't sound like too terrible a fate.

Finally, after flying for so long, I'd arrived at the castle. The feather landed on the ground and I tumbled off, clearly unsteady. I laid on the ground for a moment, my breath coming out haggard as I panted heavily. And yet the pain did not lessen. If nothing else, it intensified. My chest was throbbing, sending volts of sharp pain into every vein of my body. I curled myself into a ball, both hands tightly clutching the fabric of my kimono over my chest. My teeth sunk deeply into my lower lip to keep me from crying out, but I still felt the blood trickling over my lip and down my chin.

For how long I lay, I do not know. But after some time. A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around my body and lifted me up, carrying me into the sanctuary of the castle. My eyes were tightly shut, but I could feel from the direction we were traveling that we were going to Naraku's chambers. Damn them, whoever this was…

I felt the chilling air as we entered his chambers, and it seemed as though every pore of my body was poisoned just by the air of the room. Slowly, I was laid down onto the cold wooden floor boards, on my side.

"I see you were able to bring her here, Kagome." His voice chilled me to the bone and I struggled to meet his gaze, desperate not to back down before him. I would not let him see how he weakened me. And yet, I felt myself freeze.

There, in Naraku's palm, was a beating red organ. My heart. It thumped in his tightly enclosed hand, and blood flowed down his wrists in trails as he loosened his grip on my heart, and I saw the true source of the blood, of _my _blood and pain. In the lower left chamber of the beating organ, was a perfectly shaped puncture wound, letting loose the streams of blood. I winced as the pain lessened, but it wasn't enough.

And suddenly, it was gone. The pain ended abruptly, leaving me chilled and stiff as I struggled into a sitting position. I narrowed my eyes at him, wanting him to desperately feel the immense hatred I was sending his way. But his only reply was a simple smirk, with Kagome standing loyally at his side. Struggling to my feet, I opened my fan and used it to cover the lower half of my face, so that they could not see my scowl. But Naraku paid me no mind as Kagome moved slightly away from him and lowered herself to her knees. Perhaps I should have been relieved, but the calculating look that shown in his crimson eyes at that moment sent a shiver down my spine.

Poor girl. I can't help but pity her. And yet, at the same time, I envy her. She, like me, is forced to work under this _monster_, and obey his every command. But she, unlike me, has the freedom I so desperately desired. Or at least a taste of that freedom. She comes and goes as she pleases, her task assigned to her allowed her to fly freely whenever she so chose. How dare she be so fortune.

She, who doomed herself to this fate. She, who had allowed herself to become a demon in a moment of vengeful rage. She, who had the power many would cherish and use for darker purposes, instead chose to maintain herself to the best of her ability, deciding to betray those who'd hurt her the most. She still had no idea just how terrible a decision she'd made in agreeing to Naraku's terms.

"Then what would you suggest, My Lord?" Kagome asked. I blinked twice, realizing that they had begun discussing the girl's progress. Perhaps this information could hold some merit for me…

"Your original plan seems well suited enough. Go along with one of those. Either weaken him enough to steal the fang or seduce him. And Kagome, remember, do not fail me."

Kagome nodded once, fierce determination in her eyes, hiding a hesitant fear. She placed the palm of her right hand over her heart (which she still had, unlike myself), bowing her head to him.

"I promise not to fail you, Lord Naraku." She vowed, and Naraku smirked victoriously. No, it wasn't a smirk. It was a smile. A spine chilling, cold, smug smile. Even worse.

"Wonderful. Now, go, I have other business to take care of now." Naraku dismissed nonchalantly with a wave of his hand as his eyes turned to me. Kagome nodded, before turning to me, and the exit. I closed my eyes and bowed my head as she passed. Not out of respect, but simply because after my display of weakness, I could not bring myself to meet her eyes.

"I wish you luck, and the freedom you desire." She murmured softly to me, before walking out of the room and turning a corner. My eyes snapped open at her words and I turned to her, but she was already gone.

"Did you enjoy your outing, Kagura?" He taunted, taking the tainted black, and nearly completed, Shikon Jewel from a sleeve of his kimono, and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. I narrowed my eyes, fanning myself with my fan lightly. He was baiting me, I knew, so I kept my silence. The less I said, the better.

"Where is he?"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, somewhat haughtily, as I rested my left hand on my hip. Naraku narrowed his eyes, the crimson pools reflecting irritation with slight amusement.

"You know very well who I speak of, Kagura, but I will humor you. Where is Hakudoshi?"

"Becoming forgetful, Naraku? You're little slave girl you just sent off tore him to shreds."

"I am not foolish, Kagura, and despite how you may behave, neither are you. Hakudoshi's heart is not inside his physical body. Therefore, no matter what abuse his body may endure, he will live. So I will ask again: Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Then I suggest you find out."

I bit back a sharp retort, knowing already this was going to result the same way it started; with my heart in the palm of his hand and him using it to send pain through me and taught me for my desire of freedom. And even if it was a short, farce freedom, I would do as he said, simply so that I could fly. So that I could fly like the wind I am the spirit of, where Earthly attachments mean nothing to me. Even if it is just for a moment.

"As you wish, _My Lord_." I taunted, taking my leave before he could reply. No volts of pain shot through me. No uncontrollable feeling that left me trembling as he squeezed my heart in his palm. How…strange.

And yet, that did not matter as I plucked a lone feather from my hair and took to the skies, away from the cursed castle and the half demon inside of it. Away from he who created me, and now held me prisoner to work under him. And towards…no where. Just to the skies, to be free.

Even if just for a few moments.

**-O-o-O-Kanna-O-o-O-**

"Rin, something is wrong. You seem…different." I said. We'd been sitting in a not quite comfortable, and yet not awkward silence for quite some time now as we both awaited Kagome's return, but something about Rin's demeanor was, well, different.

"I'm fine, Kanna. Maybe you're just imagining things." She replied in her ever-the-same chipper voice, a cheery smile on her face. I frowned. Everything about her at the moment seemed false.

"Rin…cut it out. I can tell you're off about something. Now come on! Open up!" I begged, sticking out my lower lip and letting it quiver slightly. Rin looked at me for a long hard moment before sighing, and turning away again.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything that happened."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything. But you have to promise to not tell anyone!"

"I promise."

She turned to me, a look of pure seriousness in her russet brown eyes.

"I need you to swear on your life."

I blinked twice, before sighing and holding out my right hand for a handshake. Rin hesitantly put her hand in mine as I moved my arm up once, then down.

"I swear on my life."

Rin sat back and sighed with relief, before turning to me again.

"Well…everything was so…strange. I went through so many different scenes, and every time, either I was dying or everyone else was."

"What do you mean everyone else?"

"As in whoever else had been in the dream. Now, please don't interrupt from this point on. Anyways, at one point, I was in this meadow…and everyone was there! Lady Sango, Lady Kagome, Shippo…but then the bandits that killed my family killed them. And my mother's head began speaking to me…then I found Lord Sesshomaru's body, and before anything else could happen, the scene changed. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome were above a river bank, but I was underwater, and I was drowning. At first I was scared, but then it felt good and I felt at peace. But then, I was in a cave, with drawings all over the walls. Drawings of _my _life, and then they started moving and talking…and that's when I found Lord Kagewaki. At first I was afraid, but…he made the walls stop moving in and the voices stopped. And I felt good. He told me he made Lady Kagome a demon so she could be stronger, that only the most powerful demoness could rule by his side. And what demoness could be more powerful than a dog demon, a panther demon, and a priestess, all in one body, perfectly balanced? He said I could have that power too…but Kagome needs to take a fang of Lord Sesshomaru's to be forged into a sword for me. Lord Naraku said I could be a valuable asset and a powerful demoness…like Lady Kagome, and that she would train me."

I sat silent, stunned. This was…a lot to take in. It was obvious that in her short unconscious period, Rin had grown both spiritually and mentally to a state no one her age should ever be close to reaching. Here she was, a human girl, desperate for power to prove her worth. And I couldn't help but sympathize her.

While my appearance may be more like that of some strange human girl, I am still filled with pure demon blood. I am still Goddess of the Void. But Rin…should Kagome follow through with this, Rin's power could rival even that of Kagome's, of Sesshomaru's perhaps even. So what was Naraku's purpose?

Surely he wasn't trying to take Rin under his wing as well. He already had Kagome and Miroku…and Sango, Shippo and Kirara are missing. Probably already taken to Naraku's castle…

_Naraku…_

Was he still my Lord and Master? Did I still serve him? No. I now serve Kagome, but indirectly, I am still under Naraku's rule. Yes, he was my creator, but I respected and valued Kagome far more.

Then…who were our allies? And who were our enemies?

Boundaries were being crossed, and the fine line between good and evil was beginning to smudge. Black and white were mixing and fading together to form a strange region of gray. And now, I know one thing for certain…

I know not who is friend, and who is foe.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Layla: Well, that ends this chapter everyone.**

**Aqua: Sorry if it wasn't our best, we really don't think it was, but we were in a hurry to get this out there.**

**Kelsey: So, right now, a special announcement from Jasmine.**

**(Shine spotlights on Jazz.)**

**Jazz: To all of our readers and reviewers, people who added us to their favorites and all, thank you for your support. But right now, September 20, 2011, I'd like to give a warm Happy Birthday to my friend, Maddy. Today would have been Maddy's 15th**** birthday, but a few weeks ago, she was hit and killed walking home one night. Maddy, we all miss you so much and you are in my thoughts everyday. I love you, Maddy, wish you were here with us, so, from all of us -**

**Happy Birthday, Maddy!**

**(Cut off spotlights)**

**Emma: Well, as you can imagine, that also delayed our updating time…but thank you guys anyways for sticking with us. Sorry about how crappy this chapter is, but hey, please show a little love anyways.**

**Layla: As always, thanks for reading, and reviews are welcome, flames are **_**not. **_


End file.
